La familia Shuzen
by Kyubi1
Summary: Una noche en el castillo Shuzen, fue dejado un bebé que solo tenía un collar y un rollo especial. Akasha lo encuentra y decide criarlo junto con su hija, Moka. El niño ha alcanzado sus 8 años y vive con sus hermanas en el castillo Shuzen, destinado a grandes cosas, su aventura no ha hecho nada más que empezar. Pasen y lean. ¡Nuevo capítulo y todas mis historias actualizadas!
1. Chapter 1

**bueno, compañeros lectores, mientras sigo continuando mi otra historia, les ofrezco otra mientras esperan o si no la han leído pueden leerla o no, es su decisión. simplemente se me ocurrió esto una tarde, (hoy) y no quise desaprovecharlo, tenia la inspiración así que me puse a trabajar. **

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Un día en el castillo Shuzen.**

El viento soplaba fuertemente en un castillo bastante grande y tenebroso, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y con el viento parecía un huracán. Alguien se acerca a la puerta del castillo y la golpea con fuerza, después de tocar se agacha y deja algo en el piso y desaparece, antes de que desaparezca completamente susurra algo…

-Se fuerte y feliz- dijo una voz casi quebrada -Y no te dejes vencer, se que te cuidaran bien, adiós- esta persona desaparece completamente y derrama una lagrima, no se alcanza a ver como es ya que esta encapuchado. Segundos después se abre la puerta y aparece una mujer joven, muy hermosa con cabello rosado amarrado en una cola, sus ojos verdes voltean a ver a todos lados para ver si alguien estaba por ahí, nadie aparece ni un ruido, hasta que su mirada bajo hacia el piso.

-Buaa… buaa- era el llanto de un niño estaba envuelto en una cobijita, tenia un poquito de cabello rubio, también sostenía una especie de rollo. La mujer tomo al niño en sus brazos, el bebé abre sus ojos y mira a la mujer, el tenia unos ojos azules.

-Tranquilo- dijo suavemente -no te pasara nada- la mujer baja su mirada de nuevo y mira una carta, ella la agarra y la lee, después de hacerlo, agarra las cosas del niño y lo mete al castillo. La mujer logra hacer que el niño deje de llorar y lo deja en una cuna junto con otro bebé.

-Ustedes dos- dijo tapándolos con una sabana -Espero que se lleven bien- la pelirosa les toca suavemente sus mejillas a los 2 y después se retira a sentarse y a revisar las cosas del niño que estaban en la canasta.

-"Este niño debe de tener tan solo un año como mi hija"- la pelirosa registra la canasta y ve que tenia un compartimiento secreto, ella lo abre y saca de ahí un collar con una piedra en forma de rombo de color verde, también traía una notita, ella lo abre y lo lee.

-"_Dale este collar al niño cuando tenga 8 años y protégelo, dale un hogar, dale felicidad por favor, y no le dejes caer en malas manos, ya que yo ya no puedo hacerlo más, gracias, si lo haces, entonces podre descansar en paz"_- la mujer miro el final de la carta -"_Cuida de Naruto". _

* * *

7 años después, en el castillo Shuzen.

Hoy el día esta hermoso, el sol esta deslumbrante, hay pocas nubes en el cielo por lo que no lloverá, pero no solo el día esta bonito, por lo visto también el castillo esta muy animado.

-¡Jajaja!- un niño de no más de 8 años corría rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo, vestía una playera de color blanca y unos pequeños pantaloncillos, además de unos zapatos -¡Jamás podrás alcanzarme Kokoa-oneechan, jajaja!

-¡Regresa aquí!- la recién mencionada tenia casi 7 años y corría detrás del otro para alcanzarlo, estaba bastante enojada -¡Espera a que te ponga las manos encima! ¡Mira mi ropa!- estaba un poco manchada de polvo -¡Naruto-niisan!

-¡Eso te pasa por no respetar a tu hermano mayor!- Naruto siguió corriendo y cuando estaba a punto de doblar a la derecha alguien se interpuso en el camino -¡A un lado neesan!

-¿Uh?- Naruto freno a tiempo pero Kokoa no lo hizo y chocaron los tres, cayendo en el piso -Auch… Naruto y Kokoa, ¿Otra vez peleando?

-Oww, eso si me dolió- dijo el rubio, sobándose su cabeza

-Eres un tonto, Naruto-neesan- dijo kokoa sobándose también su cabeza con cierto enojo en su cara pero naruto le sonrió -Jajaja, jajaja- los 2 reían de lo que acababa de pasar, después de todo eran niños y así se trataban entre ellos.

-¿Qué acaso siempre van a estar encima de mí?- pregunto la niña de cabellos plateados.

-Jaja, lo siento Moka-neesan, ahorita me quito- Naruto y Kokoa se levantaron no sin antes hacer una de las suyas; a lado de donde estaban tirados había una mesita en la que estaba un jarrón y después de que Naruto y Kokoa se apoyaran en este, el jarrón se cayó.

Sfx: crash!

-Ay- moka suspiro -¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes 2?- los hermanos tardaron un poco en reaccionar

-¡Fuiste tú!- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo -¡Te acusare primero! Uh, ¡Deja de repetir lo que digo!- volvieron a decirse señalándose los 2

-Los 2 lo rompieron y los acusare primero

-Pero Moka-onee sama- replico Kokoa

-Eso no es justo

-Pero los 2 lo hicieron

-Eso no importa- Naruto y Moka siguieron discutiendo mientras Kokoa se escabullía sin hacer el mínimo ruido pero no duro más que 3 pasos -¡Kokoa!

-¡Los acusare primero!- Kokoa echo a correr

-¡Espera ahí nee-san!- Naruto y Moka se echaron a correr detrás de Kokoa, era una carrera por ver quien llegaba primero a acusar al otro

-"yo seré la primera en llegar con Akasha-san y entonces Naruto-niisan será castigado"- Kokoa pensaba maliciosamente con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Nos vemos onee-chan!- Naruto ya se le había adelantado a Kokoa y ahora el iba a la cabeza

-¡Oye, eso no es justo!

-"debo de llegar rápido con mamá antes de que pase algo malo, ¿acaso no pueden dejar de discutir por todo?"- Moka apresuro el paso y llego a la par de Naruto y Kokoa un poco después, los tres salieron al jardín para llegar con Akasha y acusar al culpable, los tres llegaron. Ella estaba sentada bebiendo un poco de té observando el paisaje, hasta que de un frenazo Naruto, Kokoa y Moka empezaron a hablar.

-Mamá, mamá, Naruto y Kokoa…- pero Naruto le tapo la boca

-No la escuches, lo que en verdad paso fue que…- pero Moka lo alejo con su mano

-Akasha-san fue Naruto el que…

-¡Kokoa!- naruto le tapo la boca a Kokoa, Moka se la tapo a Naruto y este ultimo también se la tapo a Moka, así que nadie pudo hablar

-Bueno, no entendí nada, hablen uno por uno- dijo Akasha tranquilamente

-Ella/el/ellos lo hizo/hicieron- los tres se señalaron y Akasha solo pudo reír

-¿Qué es lo que paso, Moka?- pregunto su madre, después de oír lo que había sucedido, ella les dio una cálida sonrisa -No se preocupen, lo bueno es que no se lastimaron y no voy a castigarlos, pero Kokoa- dijo tocándole su cabello naranja suavemente -Debes de respetar más a Naruto, es tu hermano mayor -Naruto ante esto asintió con la cabeza bastantes veces -Y Naruto

-¿Si?- Akasha también le toco su cabello

-No debes de tratar mal a tu hermana, ¿De acuerdo?

-Esta bien, pero ella inicio

-¡Fuiste tu!

-¡No es cierto!

-Ya basta ustedes dos- dijo Moka jalando de sus cachetes -Naruto-niisan a pesar de tener mi edad actúas como Kokoa

-du-Duele- dijeron los 2

-Además- interrumpió Akasha -Hoy es el cumpleaños de naruto, recuerden eso

-Oh, ¡Es cierto! Casi lo olvidaba- dijo Kokoa riendo nerviosamente –"ni si quiera le di un regalo, que no se acuerde, que no se acuerde, que no se acuerde"

-¿Y mi regalo, Kokoa-oneechan?

-"¡Oh no! ¿Porque tuviste que acordarte?"- Em, pues tu regalo… es… ¡Un abrazo!- Kokoa abrió sus brazos para que Naruto lo abrazara

-¿¡Qué?!- Moka solo giro su cabeza, sabia perfectamente que Kokoa ni si quiera se acordó de obtener un regalo para naruto

-Pues si, es un abrazo, ya que siempre estamos discutiendo pensé en esto, si no lo quieres…- Naruto abrazo a su hermanita

-¡Claro que lo acepto!- ante esto Akasha miro la escena con una sonrisa, a pesar de que siempre están discutiendo, ellos se quieren.

-Bueno a todo esto- dijo Moka, Naruto y Kokoa ya se había separado -¿Por qué no jugamos un rato?

-¡Si!- contestaron los 2

-A las escondidas- dijo Naruto

-Atrapadas- dijo Kokoa

-Escondidas

-¡Atrapadas!

-¡Escondidas!

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños Naruto, así que tú elijes- dijo Moka

-De acuerdo- dijo Kokoa finalmente -¡Pero tú cuentas!- Kokoa y Moka salieron corriendo -¡Hasta 100!

-¡Tramposas!- grito Naruto

-Naruto

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- Naruto se voltio para ver a su madre

-Yo tengo un regalo para ti también

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¿Qué es, que es?- dijo con impaciencia

-Cierra tus ojos- el niño lo hizo y sintió algo en su pecho, pequeño y un poco frio -Ya puedes abrirlos

-¿Eh? ¿Un collar?- dijo viendo detenidamente el objeto, era un rombo de color verde -Esta muy bonito, gracias mamá- Naruto se despidió con la mano y se fue a buscar a Moka y Kokoa.

Naruto encontró a Kokoa y luego a Moka, también Kahlua se unió al juego y fue un poco más difícil de encontrar pero Naruto era un experto encontrando, el resto de la tarde se la pasó jugando con sus hermanas y también rompiendo una que otra cosa a causa de sus juegos, al final llego la noche y la hora de cenar, ya todos estaban en la mesa, era bastante larga, parecía que se pudieran sentar mas de 30 personas.

-No es justo Naruto-niisan es muy bueno encontrando y se esconde demasiado bien

-Jeje, es porque soy el mejor

-Si fueran las atrapadas ya te hubiera ganado, soy mucho más rápida que tu

-Eso no es cierto- alego Naruto

-Bueno ya dejen de discutir- dijo Kahlua con una sonrisa

-Kahlua-neesan tiene razón, después de jugar tanto tengo hambre

-Entonces vamos a comer- dijo su madre y la comida fue servida un poco después. Cuando acabaron y después de darse un baño e higiene personal, se fueron a dormir; Moka y Naruto dormían en una habitación en camas separadas mientras Kokoa y Kahlua en otra habitación.

-Buenas noches, Moka, Naruto- dijo Akasha

-Buenas noches, mamá- contestaron los 2, Akasha cerro la puerta y se fue.

-Moka-neesan

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Moka ya acostada -¿Te preocupa algo?

-Pues… es sobre mañana

-¿Es por el entrenamiento?

-Si, no quiero hacerlo mal- Naruto se tapo con las sabanas -Pero siempre que lo intento solo pierdo, ni si quiera puedo ganarle a Kokoa-oneechan

-Bueno, eso es porque no le pones suficientes ganas, es decir, no controlas tu fuerza- Moka alentó a su hermano, tenían casi la misma edad pero ella se consideraba más grande que el

-Moka-neesan, gracias- Naruto sonrió -hace un momento me sentía deprimido, pero ahora me siento genial, de seguro que lo hare bien mañana.

Al día siguiente en el entrenamiento.

Naruto quedo tirado en el suelo después de un golpe de Kokoa.

-Lo siento niisan, pero soy más fuerte que tu- Kokoa estaba contenta, a pesar de ser la menor tenia mas fuerza que naruto y el no podía ni acertarle un golpe

-"otra vez… otra vez he perdido, ¡Y contra mi hermanita! ¿Por qué no puedo?"- Naruto se levanto y se fue al jardín a sentarse en una silla, mirando al cielo con lágrimas pues el golpe le había dolido

-¿Puedo sentarme?- Naruto voltio y miro a su madre

-Si, no hay problema- Akasha se sentó en la otra silla -¿Por qué soy tan débil mamá?, a veces pienso que soy un vampiro muy débil, tal vez soy solo una carga para la familia

-No digas eso- Akasha abrazo a Naruto -No eres una carga, de seguro que le ganaras a Kokoa un día de estos y serás tan fuerte como Moka- Naruto paro de llorar y le sonrió a su madre, ella siempre le hacia sentir bien.

-Me volveré más fuerte mamá, ¡Te lo prometo!

-Espero que así sea

-Por supuesto.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, tal vez se pregunten: ¿de que va la historia?, bueno, esa pregunta tiene muchas respuestas uno casi nunca sabe lo que puede cambiar de una historia echando a volar su imaginación, por ese hecho, no puedo decirles que va a pasar, nos vemos y saludos. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí esta el otro capitulo, por cierto, para los que no sepan:**

**onee-chan: es cuando se refieren a una hermana menor pero con cariño.**

**nee-san: es hermana de forma simple.**

**onee-sama: es cuando se refieren a su hermana pero con respeto, como si fuera tu héroe.**

**nii-san: es para referirse a hermano.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Promesa.**

Un niño se levanta de su cama, aparta sus sabanas de color azul claro y después se cambia su pijama por una playera blanca, unos pantaloncillos azules y unos zapatos negros. Después de cambiarse y aun con sueño, tiende su cama y voltea a ver la otra cama, este se acerca cautelosamente para ver a la persona que dormía tranquilamente. Envuelta en sabanas rojas se encontraba su hermana: Moka.

-"no nos parecemos mucho nee-san, pero crecimos juntos y siempre me has tratado como el menor, protegiéndome en las lluvias con rayos que me asustan tanto, siempre cuidándome. Te quiero mucho nee-san, algún día te dejare de dar tantos problemas y me volveré fuerte"- después de ese momento de observación, el niño salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente para no despertar a su nee-san y se fue corriendo hacia el bosque del castillo para comenzar con sus tareas impartidas por si mismo.

-Este parece un buen lugar, ¡Bueno, a comenzar!- Naruto se paro de frente a un árbol bastante alto, el más alto que se encontró, este se puso en guardia y dio un golpe al tronco, le había dolido, luego dio otro y también sintió dolor, el rubio llego hasta el decimo golpe -¡Auch!- Naruto miro sus nudillos, estaban con un poco de sangre, este se la chupo para parar el sangrado.

-¡Así jamás le ganare a kokoa-oneechan! ¡Debo de practicar más!, mejor intentare unas patadas, Moka-neesan siempre le gana a Kokoa-oneechan con patadas- Naruto se puso a patear el árbol pero cuando llegó a la patada número 20 se raspo su pierna -¡Auch! ¡Duele!- el niño se sobo su pierna y practico con la otra pero le sucedió lo mismo y puso en práctica el mismo tratamiento, después regreso a los golpes y sus heridas volvieron a abrirse -¡Duele!- el niño volvió a chillar de dolor pero luego de un momento observo sus heridas, estas estaban sanando un poco más rápido que en otras ocasiones.

-Supongo que es suficiente por hoy- Naruto regreso al castillo para desayunar, entro como si nada al comedor.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Akasha con un poco de preocupación -Moka me dijo que cuando despertó tu no estabas

-Lo siento mamá, no volverá a pasar- Naruto le sonrió a su madre y ella miro sus manos, las tomo entre las suyas y las observo.

-¿Qué te paso?

-No es nada, estaba practicando para volverme más fuerte para ganarle a Kokoa-oneechan

-Ella es tu hermana, no deberías de pensar en ella de ese modo

-Pero ella nunca me trata como su hermano mayor, ¡Es porque es más fuerte que yo!- Naruto le alzo la voz por primera vez a Akasha y sus demás hermanas también lo oyeron, pues estaban desayunando.

-"Naruto-niisan, tu jamás le habías hablado así a mamá"- pensó Moka.

-Eso esta bien- Akasha le toco el cabello rubio del niño -Solo no te lastimes, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, siento hablarte así mamá

-No hay ningún problema- después de su pequeña discusión, los dos acompañaron al resto de la familia a desayunar, después de eso, cada quien fue hacer sus respectivas tareas: Kahlua barría toda la casa con la ayuda de Naruto, Moka que era más cuidadosa que sus hermanos pequeños se ponía a limpiar los cristales y todo lo que pudiera tener polvo y Kokoa les pasaba las cosas que necesitaran a sus hermanos.

-"supongo que después de esto intentare entrenar otra vez para volverme más fuerte"- Naruto pensó esto mientras barría la biblioteca del castillo, entonces tuvo una gran idea, en cuestión de segundos dejo la escoba tirada y se puso a checar cualquier libro que hablara de peleas o de como pelear, busco y busco, hasta que lo encontró.

-¡Con esto de seguro que le ganare a Kokoa-oneechan!- naruto se puso a leer el libro, leyendo detenidamente cada párrafo, estaba tan concentrado que ni si quiera noto cuando Kahlua lo observo.

-"¿Naruto? ¿¡Leyendo?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Debo de contárselo a Moka-chan!"- dicho y hecho, Kahlua fue donde estaba Moka y la llevo donde estaba Naruto.

-¿Qué sucede, Kahlua-neesan?

-Es Naruto-chan- dijo en susurro -Esta estudiando

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Naruto?- Moka se acerco más y vio que efectivamente Naruto estaba estudiando un libro, eso era completamente extraño y eso que Naruto era un poco extraño, en especial por sus marcas de nacimiento como bigotes.

-"_Es bueno tener una pose en guardia segura, ya que si no esta suficientemente preparado para pelear una batalla larga, posiblemente usted pueda perder. Por esta razón se recomienda tener una guardia ligera pero bien resguardada…"_- algo así decía el libro que leía el rubio, el siguió leyendo y descubrió que siempre se tienen que cubrir los órganos internos, esto quiere decir, el corazón, el riñón, el hígado, etc. Naruto siguió leyendo pero fue interrumpido por Moka que ya estaba parada al lado de el.

-¡Moka!- exclamo sorprendido el rubio -¿¡Que estas haciendo aquí?!

-Eso debería de preguntarlo yo, deberías de estar barriendo, aunque leer también es bueno, pero ese no es el punto

-Lo siento, se que me desvié de mis obligaciones pero es que no se nada de las peleas y si quiero ganarme el respeto de Kokoa-oneechan debo hacer esto

-Um, ¿De verdad le quieres ganar?- pregunto Moka

-Claro, esa es una meta que me asigne

-¡Entonces te ayudaremos!- dijo Kahlua con una sonrisa y naruto hizo lo mismo.

-¡Gracias! Se los debo hermanas

-Yo buscare otros libros- kahlua se fue a buscar por toda la biblioteca, si han ido a una biblioteca, de seguro sabrán que tan grandes son.

-Yo te ayudare a practicar lo que acabas de estudiar- dijo Moka, Naruto se levanto de la silla y se puso en guardia

-A ver, tus brazos están mal- ella le movió los brazos para que quedara así: el brazo derecho tapando el hígado y el izquierdo el corazón -Así esta mejor, también te da libertad de tapar golpes que lleguen a la cara y también al estomago

-Moka-neesan, gracias por ayudarme

-Eres mi hermano, siempre te voy apoyar

-Yo también lo haré, cuando necesites algo, solo dímelo y lo conseguiré.

Después de leer, estudiar y practicar lo que decía cada libro que Kahlua les pasó, se encontraban muy agotados, entonces se fueron a tomar un descanso a la cocina. Los tres se llenaron después de comer unas galletas que estaban por ahí, además de jugo de tomate que naruto odiaba pero no había de otra, tenia que hacerlo para que no le darán ansias de tomar sangre, aunque este nunca había sentido ese tipo de sensación pero su madre le había dicho que debía tomar el jugo, y Naruto debía de obedecer. De repente, una niñita de cabellos anaranjados entra a la cocina.

-¿Dónde estaban?, no los encontré por ningún lado, me dejaron sola- dijo haciendo un puchero

-Nos fuimos a tomar un descanso onee-chan- contesto su hermano mayor

-¿Y no me dijeron nada?- dijo con cierto enojo en su voz

-Lo lamento, me olvide, jeje-Naruto se rio nerviosamente y después agarro algo detrás de el -¿Galleta?- dijo dándosela y Kokoa lo acepto y empezó a comer con sus hermanos.

-Rico, muy ricas- dijo Kokoa mientras comía más al igual que todos.

Después del descanso fueron a acabar las tareas domesticas del hogar que se tenían que realizar. Naruto se fue hacia el bosque y se fue a entrenar con un libro, también llevo jugos de tomate para recobrar fuerzas, bien preparado estaba por cualquier cosa que pasara.

-¡Bien, voy a empezar!- Naruto golpeo al mismo árbol pero ahora pudo aguantar más de 10 golpes, llego hasta los treinta -"aunque me duela, no voy a parar, no hasta que obtenga la fuerza para derrotar a mi onee-chan"

-¡No parare de intentarlo!- naruto entreno sin pensar en el tiempo, de pronto empezó a llover pero eso no detuvo a naruto -¡Esta lluvia tampoco me va a detener!- este siguió hasta que escucho un rayo caer y este se cubrió asustado, escucho otro y se tapo aun más a punto de llorar.

-"no debo de llorar, soy un vampiro de la familia Shuzen, no debo de temer"- aunque el solito se daba ánimos, su cuerpo temblaba y seguía tapando su mirada con sus manos. En ese momento un recuerdo vino hacia la mente de naruto.

Flashback.

_-Voy a ser más fuerte mamá, ¡Te lo prometo!_

_-Espero que así sea._

Fin flashback.

-Esto no me va a detener, se lo prometí a mamá- naruto dejo de cubrirse y comenzó a golpear de nuevo el tronco con golpes y patadas y aunque seguía doliendo naruto no se detuvo, su determinación lo impulsaba a seguir adelante.

* * *

**Hasta ahí el capitulo de hoy, ya tengo preparado el siguiente, en mi cabeza, solo falta trabajarlo pero aún falta para eso, así que espero y hayan disfrutado este capitulo, dejen reviews, si quieren, nos vemos y saludos a todos los lectores.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Respeto.**

Naruto siguió entrenando aun después de la lluvia pero el no se dio cuenta de que alguien le observaba arriba de un árbol.

-"al parecer Naruto-niisan sigue entrenando, sin duda si se esta esforzando"- esta personita dio una risita y miro todas las latas de jugo de tomate que habían en el suelo, eran como cinco -"tal vez debería de ayudarlo"- la personita bajo del árbol y por el ruido al bajar, Naruto se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de el.

-Moka-neesan, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto el rubio

-Mamá me mando a buscarte, veo que estas practicando bastante- Moka vestía su mismo vestido negro con adornos en blanco (el de capu2 en los recuerdos de Kokoa).

-Si, mira- Naruto le enseño sus nudillos; estaban raspados y con un poco de sangre -Cada vez mis puños se vuelven más duros, hasta creo que ya puedo ganarte Moka-neesan- dijo con una sonrisa

-Tampoco te pases- la pequeña Moka le dio un golpe con un dedo e hizo que naruto se cayera, Moka tenia mucha fuerza -Si quieres, te ayudo

-¿Uh? ¿En serio?- dijo levantándose -¡Eso seria genial!

-Empecemos una batalla entonces

-De acuerdo Moka-neesan, ¡Te voy a derrotar!- Naruto se puso en guardia, la que había practicado momentos antes y después ataco a Moka con unos cuantos golpes pero ella lo esquivo fácilmente, Naruto lo volvió a intentar pero fallo de nuevo, Moka le dio una patada horizontal que envió a su hermano hasta el tronco causando que le saliera un poco de sangre por la boca.

-¡Naruto-niisan!- la niña fue hacia donde estaba tirado su hermano -¿Estás bien?- Moka se sintió triste cuando vio que Naruto tenia lagrimas en sus ojos

-Cualquier…- dijo en voz baja

-¿Qué?

-¡Cualquier vampiro hubiera resistido ese golpe!- dijo secando sus lagrimas -Pero yo… ¡Soy solo una carga, una vergüenza para la familia Shuzen!

-Nii-san…- Moka tenia que hacer algo para subirle el animo a su hermano, pero aunque ella buscara palabras, no encontró ninguna, entonces ella abrazo a su hermano

-Moka…

-Se que no eres fuerte pero eso no significa que seas una carga ni una vergüenza para la familia

-Aunque trates de animarme, nada cambiará, no puedo ganar porque soy un perdedor- Moka apretó más el abrazo

-Nii-san no puedo creer que tú digas eso

-¿Eh?- ella dejo de abrazarlo y se sentó a lado de el

-¿Recuerdas cuando apenas y jugábamos a las escondidas?

-Si…

-Cuando empezaste ni si quiera sabias esconderte tan bien como ahora

-..!- Naruto abrió un poco más sus ojos aun con lagrimas

-Y siempre perdías contra Kahlua-neesan y cuando perdías siempre dijiste

-Yo siempre dije…- Naruto comenzó a recordar: _¡No me rendiré! ¡Un día seré mejor que tú y que todas ustedes, solo esperen y verán!_

-Y lo hiciste, mírate, eres mucho mejor que yo, Kokoa y Kahlua-neesan juntas- Moka le dio una sonrisa, Naruto ya había dejado de llorar -Tu eres un vampiro, esa fuerza, solo… esta dormida, ¡Eso es todo!

-Moka-neesan, gracias- Naruto se levanto decidido -¡No me rendiré, ni ahora ni nunca!

-"ese es el Naruto que yo conozco"- Moka acompaño a Naruto a seguir entrenando, hasta que llego el momento de la verdad: regresar a casa para el entrenamiento de hoy. Los dos volvieron al castillo y en la entrada ya estaba Kokoa y Kahlua esperándolos.

-Ya regresaste, Naruto- dijo una voz madura, de un hombre

-Si, padre- Naruto miro directamente a su padre, tenia el cabello negro, moreno y con bigote.

-Bien, te toca pelear contra Kokoa, no hay necesidad de contenerse, mátense el uno al otro

-Esta vez voy a ganar

-Nunca aprendes nii-san- dijo Kokoa con una sonrisa arrogante

-¡Ahí voy!- el rubio ataco con sus puños pero su hermanita se cubría fácilmente de sus golpes y patadas, Kokoa ataco con todas sus fuerzas con sus puños rompiéndole la defensa a Naruto y dándole en el estomago, dejándolo otra vez tirado en el piso

-Esto acabo nii-san- Issa miro a Naruto tirado una vez más, solo traía decepciones y vergüenza a la familia, pero algo le sorprendió: Naruto se volvió a levantar

-Aun no… no puedo perder aquí -un aura de color azul comenzó a rodear su cuerpo y naruto alzo su cabeza, su mirada tenia toda la determinación del mundo, ya no tenia dudas como antes.

-"Naruto-niisan, esos ojos son"- Moka sonrió al ver los ojos de Naruto, eran azules pero su pupila era como la de los vampiros -"¡Al fin despertó sus poderes vampiro!

-¡Esta vez ganare!- el aire comenzó a actuar extraño, quemaba un poco -¡Toma esto onee-chan!

-"el nunca me ha ganado, entonces, ¿Por qué siento esto? ¿Acaso tengo miedo?"- Kokoa corrió hacia su enemigo dispuesta a golpearlo

-"onee-chan estas dudando ¿Cierto?, esta vez ganare"- Naruto corrió al igual que ella pero de un segundo a otro su velocidad aumento y logro golpear a Kokoa en el estomago mandándola hasta la pared y sacándole el aire

-Ah…ah… yo…- Naruto alzo sus brazos y grito -¡LO HICE! ¡Derrote a Kokoa!

-¡Bien hecho nii-san!- dijo Moka llegando a lado de su hermano

-No lo hubiera logrado sin ti, pero antes tengo que hacer algo- el rubio se acerco a su hermanita y le extendió la mano para que se pudiera levantar, ella lo acepto y Kokoa hizo un puchero

-No puedo creerlo… perdí- Naruto le puso su mano en su cabeza

-No te preocupes, la próxima vez lo harás mejor

-Nii-san…

-m, ¿Qué?

-Lo siento

Kokoa abrazo a su hermano y el le correspondió el abrazo, Issa se retiro y Akasha que también estaba presente sonrió, pensando que tal vez ahora esos 2 dejarían de discutir por todo.

* * *

**Bueno este fue el capitulo 3, bastante cortito pero eso no importa. el siguiente capitulo tendrá más acción y aparecerá un personaje que todos conocemos como el antagonista más fuerte de rosario + vampire, no les daré otra pista porque creo que con esa ya es suficiente. Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y que tengan un buen día.**

**El próximo capitulo se llamará: Tesoro.**

**Nos vemos. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Tesoro.**

Era de noche, una noche fría con neblina y con pocas personas caminando a la luz de la luna. Una pequeña sombra entra en una casa totalmente lujosa; con una alberca en frente de la casa, era bastante grande como de una cuadra, también tenía un jardín con las flores que más les gusten así como algunas exóticas, la casa tenia dos pisos, era de color naranja, parecía la casa de ensueño, la que cualquiera quisiera tener. La persona entro por la puerta principal, cuando entro, dos personas la detuvieron.

-¿Que haces aquí?- hablo uno de ellos, vestido de traje y con una especie de auricular en su oído izquierdo

-He venido a hablar con el dueño de este lugar- respondió la persona, era la voz de una niña de piel pálida, con cabello negro en dos coletas y ojos rojos brillantes, vestía un Cheongsam chino tradicional con unas botas altas negras para el combate.

-Jefe- dijo poniendo un dedo en su auricular -Quieren hablar con usted

-¿Quien desea hacerlo?- respondió una voz masculina proveniente del auricular

-Es de la familia Miu

-... Mátalo- antes de que alguno de los 2 pudiera hacer algo, la niña que no aparentaba más de 13 años ya los había golpeado a los 2 y dejado fuera de combate, con sangre saliendo de sus bocas.

-Hmp, débiles- la niña siguió caminando y eliminando a cada uno de los guardaespaldas que se le aparecieron, dejando el pasillo principal con sangre en el piso, así como cando aplastan unas garrapatas, así quedo el piso. Finalmente llegó hasta su destino y acabo a su objetivo sin que pudiera decir algo.

-Otro más...- la asesina sintió una sensación extraña recorrer todo su cuerpo como la electricidad, entonces salió de la casa y fue a investigar que es lo que pasaba. Ella llego hasta una casa abandonada no muy lejos de donde estaba su objetivo.

Entro fácilmente a ella, no había nadie esperando, estaba totalmente vacía, los muebles estaban rotos, la pintura azul de la pared estaba despintada, la neblina entraba por la casa y le daba un aspecto tenebroso, aunque para un asesino esto ya no es nada nuevo, ella siguió caminando hasta que encontró una puerta con un símbolo extraño.

-¿Buscas algo?- la niña se voltio en un segundo, atrás de ella estaba un hombre joven, de piel blanca con cabello largo de color negro en una cola que llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, tenia unos lentes oscuros que no dejaban ver el color de sus ojos, una sonrisa en sus labios y una copa de vino en su mano derecha. Vestía una chaqueta negra con una playera de color gris debajo de la chaqueta, pantalones ajustados de color negro brillante y zapatos del mismo color

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó

-No sabría decirte, niña- comenzó a decir el hombre, tenía una voz tranquila -tengo muchos nombres, creo que la pregunta obvia sería: ¿Quién eres tú?

-Eso es algo que no importa- respondió y al hacerlo sus ojos rojos se volvieron más brillantes

-Espera- dijo divertido -¡Yo te conozco!, si... eres la asesina profesional de la familia Miu, ¡El Diablo Negro!, eres muy mencionada por los barrios chinos de bajo nivel y también muy temida- el hombre dio un sorbo a su copa y después se la extendió -¿Gustas un poco?- la niña se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud del hombre -jeje, perdón, por un momento olvide que eres una niña, te ofrecería agua pero... creo que a los vampiros no les gusta ese tipo de bebidas

-Aun no respondes a mi pregunta- dijo fruncido el ceño -¿Quién eres?

-Ya te dije que tengo muchos nombres, pero, ¿Que es lo que buscas?, este no es un lugar para niños

-¿Que hay detrás de esa puerta?- preguntó con interés

-No lo se, puede haber algo más valioso que el oro, algo que cualquiera quisiera obtener, algo que perdió, quizás o- bebió un poco más de vino -tal vez nada, solo una insignificancia, depende, de lo que estés buscando- la niña no supo que responder, después el hombre continuó hablando -aunque para una persona como tu, creo que una de las primeras opciones sería lo que buscas

-Entonces, pasare- la asesina se encamino hacia la puerta, pero el hombre se le puso en frente

-Lo siento niña pero no puedes pasar más allá, si quieres pasar, tendrás que derrotarme

-Con que así, ¿Eh?- el diablo negro se movió rápidamente y utilizo una de sus técnicas especiales -Youho Saishusui (golpe de perforación)- aunque ella era muy rápida y fuerte, el golpe fue parado con una sola mano, ella se quedo pasmada -"¿Cómo? ¿Detuvo mi ataque con una sola mano?, ¡Pero si con ese ataque se supone que no te puedes levantar después de tres días! ¿Qué es este tipo?"- la niña se logro soltar y guardo su distancia.

-Supongo que tendré que derrotarte- el hombre saco de su chaqueta una espada de madera -con esto te derrotare

-Jajaja- ella rió -¿Es una broma? ¿Una espada de madera?, jajaja, eres el primero que me hace reír de esta forma

-Riete todo lo que quieras, te mostraré uno de mis 10 nombres- a la espada de madera le ensartó un mango que se usa en una katana -El Impenetrable

-Aiya, eso no me asusta- más rápido que la vez anterior, ella atacó de nuevo pero su enemigo ni se molesto en evadir sus golpes de kung-fu; dio puñetazos, codazos y rodillazos, pero parecía más duro que el acero

-¿Ya acabaste?- la niña se volvió a sorprender, sus ataques no habían funcionado -Entonces es mi turno- el hombre le dio un golpe con su espada en la mejilla que la mando contra la pared y le dejara marca en esta

-¡Aghht!-"¡Que fuerte!, al parecer tendré que utilizar mi carta triunfal"- antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar el espadachín le dio golpes con la espada como picotazos con la punta de la espada.

-Escucha, te daré otra oportunidad, vete ahora y no te matare- le dijo tranquilamente con una media sonrisa. A pesar de su advertencia, El Diablo Negro se volvió a levantar con sangre saliendo de su boca

-Esa espada... no es normal

-Te equivocas niña, la espada es solo eso, una espada, el portador del arma es lo que le da fuerza y poder a esta- de repente los ojos de la niña se hicieron como una luna creciente

-Jigen-Tou- ella movió su mano horizontalmente y partió todo a su paso pero el hombre lo esquivo- ¿¡Pero...?!

-El Jigen-Tou, al parecer necesitas un poco de más trabajo con esa técnica- este bajo su espada y hablo tranquilamente -Me agradas, en especial tu apodo: "El Diablo Negro", por eso, si logras derrotarme te dejare pasar

-¿Eh?- ella se volvió a confundir, cambiaba de opinión muy rápido

-Si lo logras, me tienes que prometer una cosa

-¿Qué cosa?¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Porque si no lo haces, voy a matarte- a través de los lentes se podían notar unos ojos rojos brillantes parecidos a los de ella -Tienes que prometer, que cuidaras y protegeras lo que hay detrás de esta puerta, ya que es algo muy valioso

-...Ah...ah...aiya, entonces si vale la pena pelear aquí-"no me queda otra opción, aun no la tengo perfeccionada pero si no lo uso, este tipo me matara. Aunque hay algo extraño, es muy fuerte pero es como si quisiera que le ganara. ¿Qué es lo que abra detrás para que alguien tan fuerte lo este protegiendo?"- pensó mientras hacia crecer su energía hasta el máximo-"lo daré todo en este ataque"-Hyakujin Ryouran (Profusión de cien cortes)- cuando ella se movió, su enemigo también lo hizo, fue como cuando los samurais chocan; El Impenetrable quedo con su espada extendida con la mano derecha y la niña de igual forma con su mano.

-Bastante buena, aunque...- la vampiro se hincó escupiendo sangre por la boca -No demasiado.

-También tu...- dijo ella jadeando y el hombre se volteó con una media sonrisa-"aunque sea solo un corte, pero logre darle"

-"Tiene mucho talento, estaba seguro que esquive todos sus cortes, pero logró acertarle uno y hacerme una cortadita en mi mejilla"

-Soy un hombre de palabra, tu ganas, puedes pasar- dijo el guardando su espada de madera -solo no olvides lo que te he dicho y tu promesa...- sin nada más que decir, el hombre desapareció convirtiéndose en un montón de murciélagos.

Aún agarrándose el estomago y adolorida, entro por la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron más al ver lo que había.

-"¡¿Un niño?! ¿¡Estuve peleando por un niño?!"- entonces ella se acerco más y observo más de cerca. El niño no tenía más de 8 años, tenía la piel blanca, con cabello negro un poco rebelde y en su frente estaba un papel que decía: "sello". La niña busco otras cosas y a lado de la cama donde estaba el niño había un rollo pequeño, ella lo agarró y observo que también decía sello, así que se lo echo a la bolsa.

-"no lo entiendo... ¿Esto era lo valioso?, ¿Qué sentido tiene?"- ella se repetio eso en su mente pero no encontró respuesta, entonces dejo de pensar y retiro suavemente el papel de sello de la frente del niño. El niño comenzó a parpadear y se sentó en la cama, se frotó sus ojos y al ver los ojos rojos que tenia enfrente se apartó de ellos y se cubrió con su sábana.

-¿¡Quién eres tu?!- dijo el niño -¿Qué hago aquí?

-Tranquilo- dijo suavemente para que no asustará más al niño -No voy a hacerte daño, ¿Recuerdas algo?

-No... solo hay un espacio vacío dijo al borde de las lagrimas, ella no podía verlo pero con el tono de voz que tenía, parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

-"_debes de prometer que lo cuidarás y protegerás o si no, te matare"_- recordó las palabras de aquel extraño hombre y entonces decidió hacer algo al respecto.

-No recuerdas nada, ¿Eh?

-Snif... no... ¿Quién eres?- dijo en un sollozo

-¿Y si te dijera, que soy tu hermana?- ella le quito su sábana tranquilamente, los ojos oscuros del niño aun con lagrimas, brillaron.

-N... ¿Nee-san? (quiere decir hermana)- el niño abrazo a su "hermana" ya sin ningún miedo -lamento no acordarme pero, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Akua y aunque no te acuerdes de mí, soy tu hermana- el niño ya no lloró y se apego más fuerte hacia Akua -¿Recuerdas cuál es tu nombre?

-Em... soy Sasuke- respondió

-Bueno Sasuke, yo voy a cuidarte de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo. Saludos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Recuerden que nee-san es hermana**

**itadakimasu: es algo que los japoneses dicen que para nosotros seria: Buen Provecho.**

**ahora comencemos el capitulo, haciendo una breve descripcion de lo que trato el anterior:**

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior…**

_Akua, "El Diablo Negro" cumple su misión y asesina a su objetivo, al terminar con esto y siguiendo su instinto, entra a una casa abandonada para ver lo que sucede ahí. Al entrar, Akua pelea contra alguien que posee 10 nombres para descubrir lo que esa casa oculta. Ella logra derrotarlo después de una batalla difícil, no sin antes haber prometido que cuidara del tesoro que había, el cual era un niño._

_-No recuerdas nada, ¿Eh?_

_-Snif... no... ¿Quién eres?- dijo en un sollozo_

_-¿Y si te dijera, que soy tu hermana?- ella le quito su sábana tranquilamente, los ojos oscuros del niño aun con lagrimas, brillaron._

_-N... ¿Nee-san? (quiere decir hermana)- el niño abrazo a su "hermana" ya sin ningún miedo -lamento no acordarme pero, ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Mi nombre es Akua y aunque no te acuerdes de mí, soy tu hermana- el niño ya no lloró y se apego más fuerte hacia Akua -¿Recuerdas cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Em... soy Sasuke- respondió_

_-Bueno Sasuke, yo voy a cuidarte de ahora en adelante._

**Capitulo 5: Nuevo hogar.**

Eso sucedió esa noche y de hecho, nos encontramos en el mismo lugar. El pequeño Sasuke seguía abrazando a su hermana parecía que no la iba a soltar, y Akua también le correspondía el abrazo.

-"no entiendo porque, pero, me siento… hay algo en mi que se siente cálido en mi"- pensó Akua mientras seguía abrazando al niño, un poco después se separo de el -Bueno Sasuke, ¿Qué tal si vamos a casa?- dijo con una sonrisa

-Esta bien, nee-san- dijo Sasuke sonriendo de la misma forma. Ambos salieron de la casa, el niño con toda la confianza del mundo agarro de la mano a Akua, sorprendiendo a esta, ¡El en verdad la tomaba como su hermana mayor!, ella solo sonrío.

-"si supieras que soy un vampiro y todo lo que eso implica, supongo que no volverías a sonreírme así"- ella sujeto la mano del niño con firmeza y lo llevo hasta su casa; era su apartamento, no era tan grande pero al menos tenia todo lo que necesitaba: tenia tres cuartos, su habitación, una sala pequeña y una cocina donde estaba el comedor. Akua y Sasuke entraron a la casa.

-¡Es una casa bonita, nee-san!- exclamo el pequeño, mirando toda la casa: la pintura de la pared era de color azul cielo adornada con flores de color blanco a la mitad de la pared, como una línea.

-Es un poco pequeña pero creo que es suficiente para los dos

-Claro que si

-Bueno, esta es la sala- dijo señalando 2 sillones de color negro en el que se podían sentar 2 personas cada uno y una mesita entre las 2 -A la derecha esta la cocina y el comedor, además de un baño, y a la izquierda esta mi habitación, como dije no es muy grande- Akua observo que el niño fue a ver todo lo que ella le dijo con gran admiración, al final volteo a ver a su hermana.

-¿Y donde voy a dormir, nee-san?- esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Akua, ella aun era una niña de 13 años, no sabía nada sobre como cuidar a alguien más pequeño.

-"ni si quiera lo había pensado, lo he traído aquí y ni si quiera le puedo dar una cama"-Pues, dormirás en mi cama y yo en el piso- el niño abrió la puerta de la habitación, solo había una cama individual, una mesita a lado de esta, un ropero y un tocador con espejo.

-Eso no seria justo nee-san, estoy seguro que cabemos en la misma cama- el estomago del niño gruño y este se sonrojo un poco -Lo siento, ¿Tienes algo de comer?

-Si, vamos Sasuke- los 2 fueron hasta la cocina y Akua le sirvió lo único que había: Bolas de Arroz, eran bastantes.

-Itadakimasu- dijo juntando sus palmas y empezando a comer, se acabo tres de un jalón –Nee-san, ¿No vas a comer?- ella no respondió, se había quedado observando a Sasuke por un rato

-"¿y ahora que voy a hacer?, no tengo ninguna experiencia cuidando niños, no soy su madre para cuidarlo pero…"

-¿Nee-san?- le llamo otra vez

-"hay algo de el… que me agrada, no se que es pero… voy a cuidarte Sasuke"-Sasuke…

-¿Si?

-Se que no es mucho pero… voy a tratar de cuidarte, ¿Esta bien?, aun sin tener muchos recursos- le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿De que estas hablando?- el niño le dio una sonrisa -Si tú estas aquí nee-san, entonces yo seré feliz, no me importa si la casa es pequeña o si no tengo una cama para dormir- el volvió a abrazar a Akua -Si estas conmigo, no me hará falta nada

-Sasuke…- ella se sonrojo y abrazo al pequeño tiernamente, ella volvió a sentir esa calidez que envolvía su cuerpo, esa sensación que aparece cuando abrazamos a alguien que nos importa y que amamos y que no queremos que le pase algo malo, aunque Akua no sabia lo que era eso ya que ella no tenia a nadie especial en ese momento. Llego el momento en que se separaran, aunque ella no quisiera.

-Nee-san, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto viéndolo preocupado

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Es que estas llorando- Akua se toco su mejilla, había una lágrima cayendo, efectivamente estaba llorando

-"yo… ¿Por qué estoy llorando?, no lo entiendo, ¿Es por esta sensación?"-No te preocupes- dijo secando sus lagrimas -Sigamos comiendo

Los dos siguieron comiendo hasta que las bolas de arroz se acabaron, Sasuke había comido como si no lo hubiera hecho en años. Los 2 se fueron a dormir, Akua se seguía sintiendo extraña, era raro dormir con otra persona en la misma cama y el pequeño Sasuke se sentía igual aunque un poco feliz.

-Nee-san, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro- ambos miraban hacia arriba

-¿Por qué tus ojos son rojos?

-Em… pues, es algo complicado de explicar

-Nee-san… nosotros… no tenemos padres, ¿Cierto?- pregunto el niño con tristeza -Si los tuviéramos, estarían aquí contigo

-Tienes toda la razón- dijo tocándole su mejilla para que lo volteara a ver -Pero yo estoy aquí y no voy a dejar que nada te pase

-¿Qué les paso a nuestros padres?

-Murieron, aunque padre sigue por ahí en algún lado

-… Supongo que no nos quiere- dijo aun más triste

-… Supongo que no, no tenemos madre ni padre pero- Akua lo abrazo -Siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro

-Bueno...- dijo un poco más feliz -Buenas noches, Akua-neesan

-Buenas noches, Sasuke- los dos se durmieron, el pequeño sasuke durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras su hermana lo abrazaba por detrás.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

El sol iluminaba el cuarto de los hermanos entrando por la ventana, indicando que ya era de día. Akua se despertó primero, sentía su mano atrapada, entonces abrió bien los ojos y miro que Sasuke la tenia sujetada, ¿A que horas la había tomado, que ella ni si quiera se dio cuenta?, ella no lo sabia pero no le incomodaba.

-Sasuke…- dijo suavemente y moviéndolo un poco -Sasuke ya es hora de levantarse

-5 minutos… más- dijo sin abrir los ojos y cubriéndose más con la sábana blanca, Akua solo dio una risita

-Ya es hora Sasuke, así que levántate- dijo moviéndolo aun más para que se levantara, y así lo hizo, el pequeño abrió sus ojos con pesadez.

-¿Ya es de día?

-jaja, así es, vamos a desayunar, hoy tenemos que ir a un lugar importante

-¿¡En serio?!- dijo entusiasmado y quitado ya del sueño -¡¿A dónde iremos, nee-san!?

-Primero desayunemos- los dos fueron a desayunar, Sasuke acabo más rápido, se sentía muy emocionado como cualquier niño y Akua notó esto.

-Nee-san, ya dime a donde iremos

-Aun no, hasta que acabe de comer- Sasuke solo suspiro, empezó a dar vueltas por la cocina, rodeando el comedor para entretenerse, hasta que Akua por fin acabo su comida

-¡Al fin! ¿Y adonde iremos, nee-san?

-A comprarte algo de ropa, ¿Acaso quieres quedarte con esas?- dijo señalando la ropa del pequeño: tenía solo una playera negra y unos shorts blancos, no tenía zapatos.

-Entonces vayamos nee-san.

Los dos salieron del apartamento al que llamaban casa, al salir Sasuke observo las demás casas y edificios que había alrededor, agarrando la mano de su nee-san y con una sonrisa en el rostro, parecían hermana y hermano. Hasta que llegaron a la tienda de ropa, había de todo. Lo primero que le compro fueron unos 4 pares de calcetines, zapatos y tenis; los que el quisiera (Ya saben como son los niños), pantaloncillos, playera de manga larga y demás.

-"6000 yenes en un ratito"- pensó Akua mientras miraba la cara feliz de Sasuke observando sus tenis (del color que quieran) -"al menos esta feliz".

-Nee-san, ¿Por qué no te compraste nada?

-Pues ya es mucho, además yo tengo más ropa que tú, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer?

-¡Bueno, además ya tengo hambre!- los dos salieron de la tienda y comenzaron a andar, buscando un lugar donde comer, de pronto y sin previo aviso, comenzó a llover y Akua como era vampiro sintió una electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo cuando las gotas comenzaron a tocar su cabeza, ella hizo una mueca de dolor

-¡Nee-san! ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo con preocupación

-No te preocupes- ambos entraron al lugar más cerca de su posición, Akua aun sentía dolor

-¿Qué te paso?

-Ah… no es nada, te lo explicare luego

-¡Bienvenidos!- dijo una mujer joven -Esta es la pastelería Sweet Moments, la única americana en Hong Kong, ¿Desean algo?

-Mejor comamos aquí nee-san

-Esta bien- ambos se sentaron en una mesa redonda no muy grande, observaron la carta y decidieron probar, por insistencia de Sasuke, Arroz con Leche y un pastel. Al acabar, Akua pago y regresaron a casa pues ya no estaba lloviendo, pero a causa de que estuviera lloviendo, sasuke se resbalo y se raspo la rodilla, así que su hermana lo llevo cargando a la espalda hasta la casa. Al entrar, Sasuke observo algo tirado en el piso.

-Nee-san, ten- dijo dándole una carta -Estaba tirada en el piso

-¿Um?- Akua la tomo y la leyó y dio un suspiro, era otro de sus trabajos como asesina.

-¿Qué es nee-san?

-Nada importante- a Akua le llego un olor que no pudo resistir, así que se agacho y le mordió la rodilla a sasuke donde estaba la herida

-¡Nee-san! ¡Me duele!- Akua dejo de chupar la sangre y Sasuke tenia un poco de miedo, se notaba en sus ojos

-¡Lo siento! Escucha esto tiene una explicación, pero…

-¿Por qué me mordiste?- le acuso

-Ah…-"fue bueno mientras duro"-Escucha yo… soy un vampiro

-..?- sasuke se quedo con una interrogante en su cabeza -¿Qué es eso?- Akua dio otro suspiro, no sabia lo que era un vampiro, era solo un niño después de todo

-Son unos monstruos que se alimentan de sangre para que puedan sobrevivir, tienen ojos rojos y colmillos y son temibles, muy temibles

-¡Ajajaja! Si claro, jajaja, eres muy chistosa nee-san

-No estoy mintiendo- dijo seriamente, pero Sasuke solo sonrió

-No puedo creerte, si fueras un vampiro ya me hubieras chupado la sangre y aunque lo fueras que importa

-¿Eh?

-Tú dijiste que somos hermanos y que siempre me vas a proteger

-Entonces, ¿No te importa si soy un monstruo terrorífico y que sea una chupa sangre?

-Tú no eres terrorífica, eres muy amable y siempre te preocupas por mi, te quiero mucho, seas monstruo u otra cosa- Akua se quedo en shock y el pequeño Sasuke abrazo a su hermana, ella volvió a sentir esa calidez por todo su cuerpo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió amada y querida.

-"aunque no seas mi hermano y yo no sea tu hermana, te tratare como tal, Sasuke"

Y así Akua le corresponde el abrazo a Sasuke y se promete a si misma, que lo cuidara y lo mantendrá feliz hasta el día en que ya no la necesite, aunque para eso, falta mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Bueno hasta ahí el capitulo, creo que lo hice bien, espero que les haya gustado y saludos. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Necesidad por ser más fuerte.**

Ya era tarde, muy tarde, para estar afuera, la luna estaba llena, aun se podía ver aunque estaba lloviendo. Solo un niño observaba por la ventana de un apartamento, las gotas llenaban la ventana, su mirada era de preocupación y tenia la cabeza gacha. El pequeño fue hacia la cocina a servirse café para mantenerse despierto hasta que llegara ese alguien al que esperaba.

-"nee-san… ya son más de las 12 y aun no llegas…ven pronto, no quiero que te pase nada"- el pelinegro se acostó en la cama viendo hacia la ventana, pensando, en que tal vez, su hermana entraría por ahí o aparecería de la nada.

Mientras Sasuke velaba por su hermana, ella se encontraba en su trabajo: asesinar. Tenía acorralado al enemigo, este no tenía ninguna prisa, pero Akua si tenía algo de prisa.

-"me pregunto si Sasuke ya comió… no pensé que me tardaría tanto en acabar con estas personas"- pensó ella mientras acababa de asesinar a su objetivo con su Jigen-Tou (espada dimensional). Akua por fin había acabado pero mientras se iba de la casa de su objetivo, pensaba en sus recientes encargos, sin duda no estaba en forma, ella analizo la causa y encontró su respuesta.

-"Sasuke… he estado tanto tiempo cuidándote que me he desviado de mi trabajo, el único en lo que soy buena y con lo que te doy de comer y todo lo que yo pueda darte, proviene de ahí. Últimamente me han pedido muchos encargos y no hemos tenido tiempo juntos"- Akua vio que estaba lloviendo, así que se puso una capucha para que el agua no le hiciera daño.

Flashback.

_-Akua-neesan, ¡Por fin llegaste!- dijo el pequeño pelinegro, ya era de noche y Akua estaba tirada en la cama, muy cansada, aunque Sasuke no lo sabe -Nee-san, ¿Me leerías un cuento?, es que no me agarra el sueño- Akua quería dormir pero solo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza_

_-Bueno… pero solo uno- Sasuke sonrió y le entrego un libro de fabulas para que le leyera -Espera… ¿De donde sacaste este libro?_

_-Am, pues… de una librería, lo pedí prestado y me lo dieron- Akua mostro un poco de enojo en su cara_

_-¿Fuiste solo?_

_-Pues no estabas, últimamente no has estado, así que fui a un lugar para entretenerme_

_-Te podría pasar algo- Akua le miro enojada -¡No vuelvas a ir solo!_

_-Lo siento nee-san, no lo volveré hacer- dijo sasuke y después con un poco de timidez, preguntó -¿Todavía me vas a leer, nee-san? _

_-Claro- Sasuke volvió a sonreír, su nee-san no se podía negar, había pasado como una semana y los dos habían pasado ya bastantes cosas juntos y aunque ella no quisiera, tenía que dejarlo solo en la casa para que ella pudiera hacer su "trabajo" para darle de comer. Akua le leyó el cuento a sasuke, recostada en __la cama y Sasuke a lado de ella, oyendo atentamente lo que decía su hermana._

_-Este libro tiene bastantes, nee-san, pero quiero que me leas este-__sasuke señalo con su dedo en el índice, el siguiente titulo: El Perro De Las Dos Tortas._

_-De acuerdo- dijo un poco cansada -__Vadeaba un perro en un río llevando en su hocico un sabroso pedazo de carne. Vio su propio reflejo en el agua del río y creyó que aquel reflejo era en realidad otro perro que llevaba un trozo de carne mayor que el suyo. Y deseando adueñarse del pedazo ajeno, soltó el suyo para arrebatar el trozo a su supuesto compadre. Pero el resultado fue que se quedó sin el propio y sin el ajeno: porque este no existía, sólo era un reflejo, y el otro, el verdadero, porque se lo llevó la corriente.- Akua voltio a ver a Sasuke, ya estaba completamente dormido en el pecho de ella, Akua guardo el libro y se durmió también._

Fin flashback.

Akua por fin entro a la casa y vio que sasuke ya estaba dormido con la cabeza aun mirando a la ventana y destapado.

-"sin duda me estuvo esperando, espero que no tenga que pasar esto otra vez"- Akua tapo a sasuke con la sábana para que no se enfermara o tuviera frio.

-Nee-san…- Akua volteo a ver Sasuke, que si estaba despierto -¿Por qué tan tarde, nee-san?

-Tenia mucho trabajo hoy- Akua le sonrió a su hermanito -Pero te prometo que es la última vez, mañana pasaremos todo el día juntos, ¿De acuerdo?

-Esta bien, nee-san- Sasuke abrazo a Akua, ella solo sonrió y correspondió el abrazo de su hermanito. Después de ese abrazo, los dos se fueron a dormir, bueno, solo Sasuke, ya que Akua seguía pensando en los últimos acontecimientos de los últimos días.

-"ya ha pasado un mes desde que Sasuke vive conmigo, ha estado muy feliz, aunque se deprime cuando no estoy yo. Mientras he estado con el, creo que cada vez más me estoy haciendo blanda, solo pienso en él en los encargos, supongo que no puedo cuidarte del todo"- ella volteo a ver a Sasuke, que ya estaba abrazándola por detrás, completamente dormido -"pero te quiero mucho como para dejarte con otra persona. Mañana estaré contigo, solo espero que no me vengan a buscar, por no ir a los otros encargos que no hice hoy"- Akua se durmió después de pensar tanto las cosas.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Los rayos solares entran por la ventana de los jóvenes hermanos, iluminando completamente su cuarto, causando que los dos se despertaran.

-Buenos días nee-san- dijo Sasuke levantándose de la cama, poniéndose su ropa: la misma playera negra que tenía un símbolo de un abanico atrás, sus shorts blancos y solo eso.

-Buenos días, Sasuke, escucha

-¿Qué?

-Voy a ir a comprar el desayuno, no hay nada que comer, así que tardare un poco, si te atreves a salir, ¡Te castigare!

-¡Entendido!- dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa. Akua se fue y dejo a Sasuke en la casa, solo. Para no aburrirse, se fue a leer su libro de fabulas pero después de 10 minutos se aburrió y de pronto tocaron la puerta. El corrió para ver quien era, pensando que era su hermana (que inocente es Sasuke).

-¡Nee-san! Ya volvis….- Sasuke abrió la puerta pero no era su nee-san, era un hombre de traje negro con una katana en su mano derecha, era moreno y pelón.

-"así que, es por esto que El Diablo Negro no ha hecho bien su trabajo, entonces tendré que eliminarlo"

* * *

Mientras que a una cuadras de ahí.

-Espero que a sasuke le guste el pescado- se decía a si misma mientras caminaba hacia el apartamento -¿Uh?

-¡GYAAA!- so oyó un grito e inmediatamente, Akua se movió rápidamente hacia la casa

* * *

Mientras con Sasuke.

-¡Por favor, no quiero morir! ¿¡Porqué me esta haciendo esto?!- dijo el pequeño con lagrimas en sus ojos, el hombre le había cortado con su katana en su brazo, de este salía sangre escurriendo hasta su mano

-Ahora morirás- dijo el hombre, preparando su espada para matar al niño, la sangre brotó hacia la cara del niño, este abrió los ojos con miedo

-Deja a mi hermanito en paz- Akua tenía los ojos como una luna creciente, le había perforado el corazón y por ultimo lo lanzo hacia afuera (nota: el apartamento donde viven esta en un 3° piso). Akua llego donde Sasuke y le toco su mejilla, este estaba totalmente aterrado

-Tranquilo Sasuke, ¿Te hicieron daño?- preguntó preocupada, Sasuke aun temblaba

-Mi…mi br-brazo…- dijo apenas, ante esto Akua cerro fuertemente su puño causando que sangrara por la fuerza que le estaba poniendo.

-"¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo se atreve ese idiota? A mi hermanito, a Sasuke"- los ojos de Akua volvieron a ser como antes y Sasuke por primera vez vio el modo asesino de su hermana.

-¿Nee-san?- ella no respondió, pero se calmo y fue por unas vendas para curar a Sasuke, sin decir ni una palabra.

-Sasuke…

-¿Si?- dijo ya mas calmado

-No le abras a nadie, voy a regresar rápido- Sasuke no pudo ver los ojos de Akua, no le dijo nada mas y se fue cerrando la puerta.

-Nee-san…

Akua fue hacia donde estaba la residencia de la familia Miu, para la que trabajaba y era asesina. Entro a la residencia con un aura bastante temible, ninguno de los que estaba ahí le dijo alguna palabra, si alguien le hablaba, sería su final. Ella llego hasta donde estaba el jefe, era un computador el único medio para hablar con el, ya que nunca estaba ahí.

-¿Por qué mandaste a un maldito asesino a mi apartamento?- preguntó con cierto enojo en su voz

-Últimamente tu desempeño a caído y nuestras sospechas son ciertas, estas manteniendo a un niño- Akua frunció el ceño

-Lo que yo haga con mi vida, nos les concierne, he asesinado a cualquiera que me han pedido

-Es cierto, pero has dudado, no tiene sentido tener a un asesino que dude- los ojos de Akua brillaron intensamente

-Si le llegan a hacer algo a ese niño… ¡Los matare!

-Tranquilízate, recuerda quien es el que te mantiene tu "casa" y te da de comer, no enviaremos a nadie más, siempre y cuando cumplas con tu deber- dijo esa voz con firmeza y después se dejo de escuchar.

Akua regreso al apartamento, el cuerpo del que había asesinado ya no estaba y tampoco la sangre. Ella abrió la puerta, tampoco había sangre

-¿Sasuke?- Akua lo busco en todos lados pero no estaba, entonces escucho un ruido y subió hasta arriba del edificio, Sasuke estaba ahí sentado, observando el cielo. Akua no sabia que decir o hacer, solo pudo sentarse a lado de él, era un silencio sepulcral, nadie quería hablar, había sido una experiencia muy mala para Sasuke y Akua solo podía desear que nunca hubiera ocurrido.

-Yo…- dijo Sasuke -Recordé…algo- eso sorprendió a Akua

-¿Y que fue?

-Fue… a… madre- los ojos de Sasuke habían perdido un poco de su brillo -Era hermosa… pero…- su voz comenzó a quebrarse –Pero la recordé muerta, ¿Por qué? ¡Porque no me lo dijiste! ¡Porque no me dijiste que ella había sido asesinada!- le grito con lagrimas en sus ojos

-"así que esa es tu historia…"- Akua agacho su cabeza -"ahora entiendo el porque, tus recuerdos están sellados, lo hicieron para que no te doliera, para que no recordaras como fueron asesinados tus padres…"

-¡Porque! ¡Respóndeme!... Res…pondeme- dijo secando sus lágrimas

-Porque… sabía exactamente como ibas a reaccionar pero tienes todo el derecho a saberlo, quería decírtelo cuando crecieras pero… creo que ya es tiempo, de que lo sepas

-…- Sasuke seguía con lágrimas y Akua lo junto contra su pecho

-"te lo tengo que mostrar"- Sasuke, esto estaba contigo cuando te salve- dijo sacando un rollo que tenia escrito "sello" en donde se abre -No se lo que tiene pero se que es para ti- el pequeño lo tomo entre sus manos y le quito el papel de sello y abrió el rollo

-¿Qué es esto, nee-san?- Akua también lo reviso. Era un manual de técnicas, hablaba de control del Youki (energía demoníaca o de monstruos), posesiones de mano, invocación, Genjutsu, Taijutsu y Ninjutsu, además de otras cosas. Lo único extraño, era que el rollo tenia mucho más pero estaba en blanco.

-Nee-san- Sasuke se levanto cerrando el rollo y con su mirada seria con determinación le dijo -Quiero volverme más fuerte, tu no tienes tiempo para cuidarme siempre, por eso quiero que me enseñes a defenderme y entonces un día también te protegeré como tu lo haces conmigo- Sasuke volteo a mirar a Akua con una sonrisa -Tu eres muy fuerte nee-san, de seguro que así tendrás un poco de más confianza en mi. Akua observo a Sasuke por un momento y después sonrió, ella sabia que era humano pero el era diferente a todos los que había visto y a todos los monstruos que habían. Algo en Sasuke había cambiado, se veía más seguro de si mismo, había madurado.

-Te enseñare todo lo que pueda, te lo prometo

-Oye, ¿¡Me enseñarías primero esa técnica en la que tu mano es como una espada!? ¡Esa técnica es genial!

-Jajaja-"supongo que sigues siendo un niño"-Tal vez algún día

-¡No es justo nee-san!- dijo haciendo un puchero, ella le puso su mano en su cabeza -¿Uh?

-Es muy peligrosa, primero te enseñare un poco de kung-fu para que puedas defenderte de cualquiera

-¿¡Y luego me enseñaras la de la espada?!- insistió una vez más

-No, el Jigen-Tou es una técnica muy poderosa, no la puedes utilizar, ni si quiera podrías cortar una hoja

-Eres muy injusta nee-san, pero bueno, ¡Quiero aprender de una vez!

-Debo de advertirte, soy muy estricta, aunque nunca le he enseñado a nadie, pero da tu mejor esfuerzo

-¡Lo hare!

Y así el pequeño Sasuke se decide a ser más fuerte para poder defenderse de las demás personas y no ser una carga para su nee-san. Sin pensar en lo que el aguarda el futuro. ¡Esta historia continuara!

* * *

**Bueno, al parecer el camino de Sasuke acaba de iniciar y me complace decirles de que ya tengo una idea de lo que va a seguir esta historia, en la pregunta de kisame hoshigaki, la respuesta es si, es muy probable que otros ninjas aparezcan en la historia pero eso sera más adelante o quizás no. Saludos a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Visitas y escondite.**

El día de hoy en el castillo Shuzen, está tranquilo, Naruto no ha hecho de las suyas con Kokoa y al parecer, Kokoa en este preciso momento de la mañana esta peleando contra Moka, el piso ha quedado con dos grietas y Kokoa entre esas dos.

-ay, Kokoa-oneechan, estas muy lejos de ganarle a Moka-neesan, jajaja- Naruto anoto algo en una libreta que tenia a la mano y se la mostro a Kokoa -quince a cero

-¡cállate Naruto-neesan!- dijo levantándose de sopetón y saco también una libretita -¡te recuerdo que tu vas perdiendo 20 veces!, ¡y ni si quiera has podido tocar a Moka-oneesama!

-¿ah, si?- Naruto dejo su libreta y se decidió a pelear con Moka -¡eso esta por verse!

-bueno, ya que- respondió su hermana- Naruto se lanzo contra Moka pero con una patada lo lanzo contra el piso, agrietándolo –se acabo

-no… eso… no es verdad- el pequeño rubio se volvió a levantar –aun no me he rendido, ¡Todavía me queda esto!- el agarro el martillo que había utilizado Kokoa y ataco a Moka de nuevo, pero ella los esquivaba y le acomodo otra patada, dejándolo derrotado.

-¿Qué decías nii-san?- le reprocho Kokoa

-grrrr…cállate, un día le ganare a Moka y seré el mejor

-no, yo le ganare primero a onee-sama

-¡yo lo hare!

-¡no, yo lo hare!

-¡dije que yo lo hare!- Naruto y Kokoa empezaron una de sus discusiones rutinarias por quien le ganaría a su hermana mayor

-"estos dos, ¿algún día cambiaran?"- pensó mientras los observaba pelearse entre ellos, donde Naruto a pesar de ser más débil que todos, le hacia batalla a Kokoa –"al parecer Naruto-niisan ya es un poquito más fuerte y se le ve más confiado en si mismo. Pero ya no ha vuelto a sacar sus poderes vampiro otra vez, supongo que nunca ha podido controlarlos"

-bueno Kokoa, quedemos en empate, pero un día de estos le ganaremos a Moka-neesan- Kokoa asintió con la cabeza, el estomago de Naruto gruño –oigan, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer un poco?- Kokoa y Moka se desmayaron al estilo anime

-¡pero si acabas de desayunar!- le dijeron las dos

-jejeje- el niño hizo una sonrisa y puso su mano detrás de su nuca –es que, pelear me da hambre

-"esa es su excusa"- pensaron las dos

-vayamos- dijo jalando a las dos de sus ropas hacia la cocina

-Hey, espera

-solo nos vas a meter en problemas, nii-san- dijo la más pequeña

-ah vamos, lo que paso el otro día al intentar cocinar fue un accidente

-si claro- dijo Moka -¡casi nos matas!

-jajaja, cierto, creo que la calenté mucho

Flashback.

_-"ahora caliente lo suficiente para que salga en consistencia"-mmm- Naruto se quedo pensando mientras releía lo que decía la receta en su mente_

_-¿y ahora que Naruto-niisan?- preguntó Moka_

_-mmm…_

_-¡ya decídete!- le grito Kokoa_

_-¡shh!- le regañaron -ni Kahlua-neesan sabe que estamos aquí, no hagas ruido_

_-"¿¡45 minutos?!, ¿¡esta de broma?!"-¡ahora a meterlo en el horno!_

_-¡genial!_

_-¡Al fin!- las dos metieron la cacerola -¿¡y por cuanto tiempo esperaremos?!_

_-¡10 minutos!_

_-¿estas seguro nii-san?- le miraron amenazadoramente, y Naruto se rio nerviosamente _

_-jajaja, pero por supuesto_

_-bueno, vamos a confiar en ti, ¿seguro que has visto a mamá hacerlo?_

_-que si, Moka-neesan, confíen en mi- Naruto le subió la perilla de grados a 450° -"decía a 180°, pero si lo quieres más rápido, entonces usa más calor"- jajaja, ahora esperemos._

_10 minutos después._

_Naruto, Kokoa y Moka estaban afuera del castillo jugando juntos._

_-oye nii-san, ¿será que ya pasaron 10 minutos?- dijo Moka acorralada contra la pared_

_-no lo creo, ¡sigamos jugando!- Naruto se puso a perseguir a Moka, así es, jugando a las atrapadas._

_Otros 10 minutos después._

_-oye, Naruto-niisan, creo que ya es tiempo- dijo Moka_

_-bueno, entonces vayamos a la cocina- Naruto, Moka y Kokoa fueron hacia la cocina -¿¡QUE RAYOS SUCEDE AQUÍ!?- el horno estaba con fuego_

_-¡nii-san apágalo!- grito la más pequeña_

_-¡eso intento!- echándole agua al fuego que solo hizo que creciera más -¡ahhh!- tardaron un poco pero lograron apagar el fuego –fiuuu, de la que nos salvamos._

_Fin flashback. _

-y eso es lo que paso, luego los regañaron- dijo una rubia con dos cruces en sus orejas, vestido blanco y morena

-¡Kahlua-neesan!- exclamaron sorprendidos -¿Cuándo llegaste?, ni si quiera nos dimos cuenta

-hace un rato- como si fuera lo más normal del mundo -los estaba buscando

-¡fue ella!- dijo señalando a Kokoa -¡yo no tuve nada que ver!

-¿eh?- Moka y Kahlua se quedaron viendo a Kokoa

-¿¡que?!, ¡no es cierto!- dijo señalando a Naruto -¡el tuvo la idea!

-¡esperen!, no los vine a acusar

-ah bueno, entonces no hay problema- dijo Naruto

-no habrán hecho ya de las suyas, ¿O si, Kokoa?- dijo con una mirada amenazante, su hermana Moka

-no, no, no, por supuesto que no, Moka-oneesama- dijo nerviosamente

-bueno, ¿y para que nos viniste a buscar?- preguntó Moka

-em, Akasha-san dijo que tenia a alguien que presentarles, un familiar tuyo Moka-chan y de Naruto-chan, también

-¿un familiar?

Tiempo después, los cuatro fueron hacia la entrada del castillo donde Akasha los llamo para que fueran a recibir a alguien en específico.

-escuchen, se que no les había dicho nada pero, Moka, Naruto, su prima acaba de llegar

-¿prima?- pregunto Moka

-¿tenemos a una prima?- dijeron todos los demás

-si, espero que se lleven bien con ella, mientras hablo con su madre, ¿de acuerdo?- les hizo una sonrisa a todos y ellos le sonrieron, asintiendo con la cabeza

-¡de acuerdo Mamá!- contesto el rubio

-bueno, ella se quedo viendo el jardín, ¿Por qué no van a jugar con ella?

-claro- los cuatro fueron al jardín; en los laterales estaban flores de muchos colores: blancas, rojas, rosas, amarillas, moradas, naranjas, etc., había un camino en medio hechos de piedras, hasta al final había un árbol de cerezo, muy bonito, una niña con un vestidito azul, cabello rosado claro, con una cinta roja en el cabello, observaba el árbol, también traía unas zapatillas negras pero que no tiene casi nada de tacón.

-¿será ella?- preguntó Kokoa

-por supuesto que si- contesto Moka

-"es linda"- pensó Naruto mientras se le quedaba viendo. Kahlua se dio cuenta de eso y con señas les dijo a sus hermanas que vieran la expresión embobada de Naruto

-oye Naruto- dijo Kahlua -¿Por qué no vas a hablarle tu?

-¿Qué?, ¿¡yo?! ¿Porque?

-anda, ¡ve!- las tres lo empujaron hacia la niña de vestido azul, Naruto le toco su hombro para que se volteara, la niña volteo y Naruto no pudo evitar encontrarle un parecido con su madre, Akasha. La única diferencia era que su madre tenía sus ojos verdes esmeralda, el cabello de un tono de rosa más fuerte.

-h-hola…me llamo N-na-naruto- dijo nervioso, la niña dio una risita y luego hablo

-hola, soy Sakura Haruno, es un placer, tu debes ser mi primo, ¿cierto?

-si… ese soy yo- dijo señalándose a si mismo

-Sakura, yo me llamo Moka- dijo la peli plata

-yo Kokoa

-y yo Kahlua, Sakura-chan- dijo la más grande -es un placer

Sakura les dio un apretón de manos a todos y les dio una sonrisa.

-te pareces mucho a Akasha-san- dijo Kokoa viéndola de pies a cabeza

-para ya- dijo sonrojada -me vas a hacer sonrojar

-"que rara"- pensó Kokoa

-¿y porque nos visitas?- dijo Moka de repente –Mamá nunca nos había dicho que teníamos un prima

-a mi tampoco no me había dicho nada, fue de repente, dijo que tenia que hablar con mi tía

-se me ocurre una idea- dijo Naruto –vayamos a la cocina y le preparemmmosh…-a Naruto le taparon la boca inmediatamente

-¡ni lo pienses Naruto-niisan!

-¡no te dejaremos volver a cocinar!

-¡oigan!, yo solo quería ser amable con Sakura-chan, debe de tener hambre ya que vino aquí- se defendió

-um, en realidad, ya comí, em… que tal… ¿si jugamos un rato?- preguntó con timidez

-eso parece ser una buena idea- dijo Kahlua -"solo espero que esos dos no se pongan a discutir"

-muy bien, a las escondidas- dijo alzando sus manos el rubio

-ni lo pienses, atrapadas

-¡escondidas!

-pues como eres el mejor

-¿y que?, deberías de practicar más Kokoa-oneechan

-tienes miedo de tratar de atraparme

-¡escondidas!

-¡atrapadas!- los dos se pusieron a discutir sobre lo que jugarían, mientras Moka se acerco al oído de Sakura

-discúlpalos, siempre son así

-jajaja, ¿todo el día?

-si, no paran de discutir, a veces pienso que lo hacen a propósito

-¡te escuchamos!- dijeron los dos

-bueno, bueno

-Kokoa-chan, ¿Por qué no jugamos primero a una cosa y luego a otra?, así no se pelean- sugirió Kahlua y los dos lo pensaron un momento y asintieron con la cabeza

-yo quiero a Sakura en mi equipo- pidió Naruto

-yo quiero a Moka-oneesama y Kahlua-neesan

-bueno, no hay problema, ¡vamos a ganar!- Naruto agarro la mano de Sakura y se echo a correr -¡hasta 100!

-¡espera!- dijo Sakura mientras salían corriendo

-escucha Sakura-chan, nos esconderemos ahí- dijo señalando la parte más alta del castillo

-hasta… ahí- dijo observando el lugar -¿estas seguro?

-¡claro, he ido un montón de veces!, no hay forma de que nos encuentren ahí, créeme, jamás me han encontrado, llevo una racha invicta

-bueno, si tu lo dices- fueron hasta arriba, en el ultimo cuarto, donde estaba vacío completamente excepto por una mesa de madera, con unas velas y un ropero.

Con las demás chicas.

-¿no crees que fue algo malo dejarla con Naruto?

-¿Por qué dices eso Moka-chan?

-vamos, es Naruto del que estamos hablando

-pues entonces tendremos que encontrarlo- dijo Kahlua

-pero nunca lo hemos podido encontrar… nunca

-pero esta vez lo haremos, por el bien de Sakura- dijo Moka

-¡esta bien!, ¿Dónde empezamos?

-pues… no se- todas agacharon la cabeza

-¡por un momento me sentí inspirada, Moka-chan!

-¡yo tampoco se donde empezar!, Naruto-niisan es muy bueno…

-¡pues busquemos en todos lados!

Todas buscaron y buscaron, sin ningún resultado, cansados fueron a la cocina a tomar algo de jugo de tomate. Akasha entre a la cocina.

-¿y Sakura?- pregunta la mujer mayor

-em, pues, no la hemos encontrado

-estábamos jugando a las escondidas pero…- Moka le comienza a explicar de como aun no habían encontrado a Naruto, habían buscado por casi todo el castillo pero parecía imposible encontrarlo

-jaja- se reía su madre, tranquilamente, luego les sonrió a sus hijas -deberían de seguir intentando, siempre hay una primera vez para todo- su madre se fue y todas se quedaron pensando y llegaron a una conclusión

-siempre hay una primera vez…

-¡esta vez encontraremos a Naruto-niisan!- dijo Kokoa y sus hermanas sonrieron.

Y con la decisión y determinación de encontrar a Naruto, Kokoa por fin pudo encontrar a Naruto pero solo porque este ya se había cansado de estar escondido. Esta historia continuara…

* * *

**Al fin logre terminar este capitulo, ya se, esta cortito, pero les pregunto: ¿Quien se esperaba que Sakura iba a aparecer?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos y saludos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenos días, tardes, noches o cuando lo lean, a todos, gracias por todos los review que me han dejado, se los agradezco. espero que dsfruten el capitulo, casi tanto como yo al escribirlo. Muchas cosas interesantes pasaran y les aseguro que al último se van a quedar de a cuatro, pero bueno, no sera en el mal sentido. una cosa más, cuando se ponga una linea, así como la que esta a continuación, significa cambio de lugar. **

**Ahora si empecemos: **

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Comienza la aventura.**

Después de que Naruto, sus hermanas y Sakura, su prima, jugaran e hicieran una que otra de las suyas, la visita de su prima dio a su fin. Al día siguiente, los tres hermanos estaban en el cuarto de Moka, sin nada que hacer.

-ah…- suspiraba un rubio -oigan, ya me canse de esto

-¿Y si jugamos a algo?- pregunto Kokoa

-ay onee-chan, ya me canse de ganarles siempre, como que ya se volvió muy repetitivo

-¿Entonces?- dijo Moka acostada en su cama, en posición de cruz -¿Qué hacemos?

-….- todos se quedaron pensando en una solución, algo que hacer. Se quedaron esperando, meditando, una señal, un ruido, algo, pero nada paso.

-no recuerdo la última vez que estuve tan aburrida- dijo Moka, para no estar en ese silencio sepulcral

-¿ya se les ocurrió algo?

-no

-¿Ya?- insistió el rubio

-no- contestaron las dos

-"por mi madre, ¡que suceda algo!"- pensó el rubio, arto de estar sin hacer nada. De pronto, Kahlua abre la puerta.

-¡Así que aquí estaban!- todos la voltean a ver y se vuelven a acostar en la cama -¿eh?, que raro, por primera vez no tienen nada que hacer

-¿Nos das una idea Kahlua-neesan?- ella lo pensó un poco

-¿¡que tal si me ayudan en las tareas domesticas!?- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Todo excepto eso!- dijeron los tres -¡estamos aburridos, no al borde de perder la razón!

-okey, solo era una idea- dijo ofendida -¡oh ya se!

-¿¡Que?!- dijeron levantándose y poniéndose alrededor de su hermana mayor, con ilusión en sus ojos

-ah, pero no se si decírselos- dijo haciéndose la difícil –puede ser muy complicado para ustedes

-nee-sannnn, no seas injusta

-jum, no lo creo- volteo a otro lado, mientras Naruto utilizo una de sus tácticas, con la ayuda de sus hermanas

-maniobra 5- las demás escucharon sin que Kahlua lo supiera -pongan mirada de cachorrito

-ya pues nee-san- viéndola con ojitos de cachorrito, los tres, Kahlua no se pudo resistir

-¡oh, que lindos!- dijo abrazándolos a los tres -bueno, solo por esta vez. Ahora se los diré, desde hace un tiempo que los vi que no tenían nada que hacer, así que se me ocurrió esto: escondí un par de estos- dijo señalando uno de sus aretes en forma de cruz -por la casa, si los encuentran, les daré una recompensa- a los tres les brillaron los ojos, en sus mentes solo estaban las siguientes palabras: encontrar, aretes, recompensa.

-espera, espera y espera- dijo el rubio -¿En que parte de la casa buscaremos?, el castillo es muy grande

-ese será su problema, además nii-san, ¿No siempre dices que Kokoa-chan y Moka-chan no están a tu altura encontrándote?, este será su reto

-¿Qué será la recompensa?- dijo la más pequeña con impaciencia

-no lo se, una técnica nueva, tal vez…

-"¡Yo obtendré esos aretes!"- era el pensamiento de los tres

Así empieza la búsqueda por los aretes de Kahlua por todo el enorme castillo Shuzen. Cada uno lo hacia por razones diferentes, pero con gran determinación. Los tres empezaron a buscar por secciones, Naruto comenzó por el lugar donde menos se metía: la biblioteca. Kokoa por el cuarto que compartía con Kahlua, esperando que su hermana no se las había puesto tan difícil. Moka por otro lado, pidió ayuda a su madre, Akasha, para que la ayudara a pensar, donde posiblemente estaría ese par de aretes.

-"de seguro que lo puso por aquí, ya que es el lugar menos oportuno"- pensaba el rubio

-"tal vez Kahlua-neesan lo puso en el cuarto, ya que es el lugar más obvio, es donde menos pensaría que esta"- pensó Kokoa mientras esculcaba por toda la habitación

-"no esta aquí, ni aquí, tampoco acá, ni aquí…"- pensaba la pequeña Moka, vaciando todos los jarrones de la sala para ver si los había metido ahí, de casualidad.

* * *

Mientras eso pasaba en el castillo Shuzen, en el otro lado de esta historia, se encontraba Akua, hablando en la base de operaciones de la familia Miu, donde le informarían de su nueva misión.

-buen trabajo- dijo una voz desde el computador -muy buen trabajo Akua

-supongo que esa era la última, ¿Cierto?

-mmm, lamentablemente no. Necesitamos que hagas esta misión por todos nosotros- Akua escucho atentamente -toma asiento, no estés parada- Akua se sentó -nos acaban de inculpar de un asesinato, que por esta vez no cometimos

-bueno, ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-lo único malo, es que nos culpan de un asesinato a un miembro de la familia Wong.

* * *

Mientras en otra base de operaciones, mas bien la de la familia Wong.

Todo estaba oscuro, solo una persona estaba sentada bebiendo café, mientras veía un computador, así es, igual que con Akua.

-así que…los inculpan de un asesinato a la familia Miu- dijo el hombre, su voz era tranquila, despreocupada, la de alguien joven, de no más de 20 años.

-es correcto, es por eso que te llamamos, eres el mejor para estos trabajos

-lo se

-hemos tenido información- dijo el computador -de que no fuimos nosotros y ellos nos dicen, que no fueron ellos los que mataron a uno de los nuestros

-¿Y les creen?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo la voz un poco enfadada, mientras el hombre joven solo tomo un sorbo de café –no nos podemos dar el lujo de confiar en la familia Miu, hemos sido rivales desde siempre

* * *

Ahora con Akua.

-disculpe, pero no le parece extraño, ¿Qué nos inculpan de matar a uno de los suyos y también niegan que mataron a uno de los nuestros?- pregunto Akua

-he tenido mis sospechas y las hemos confirmado.

* * *

-entonces- dijo el joven -no fuimos ni nosotros ni ellos

-exactamente, fue otra organización, pero aun así, no nos podemos dar el lujo de confiar en la familia Miu

-¿Y esta organización, que busca?

-aun no lo sabemos pero por lo visto buscaba armar una batalla entre la familia Wong y la familia Miu, eso no se puede permitir.

-¿Quién les dio esta información?- preguntó

-la familia Miu, pero no te preocupes, hicimos un pacto entre los dos, para que no haya ningún problema.

* * *

-¿Un pacto?- dijo la chica

-así es, para que no haya ningún tipo de problema, hicimos esto: ellos enviaran a su mejor agente y nosotros al nuestro.

-¿Yo?- dijo señalándose

-si, tu eres nuestro mejor agente, la mejor asesina de la familia Miu

-¿Y donde es?

-buena pregunta, caballeros- dijo desde el computador, unos hombres le mostraron un pequeño maletín cuadrado y lo abrieron en frente de ella -tu destino es Tokio, Japón. Esta es la mejor parte de tu trabajo Akua, por tus buenos desempeños, te dejaremos quedarte por 10 días

-espere, esto es…- dijo observando el maletín, 6 paquetes de billetes con 50 billetes amarrados con una liga

-si necesitas más, solo llama. Una cosa más antes de que te vayas

-¿Si?- dijo observando todo el dinero

-no podemos fallar a nuestra palabra, trabajaras en equipo con ese "súper agente", quiero que le des esto- otro de los hombre vestido de traje le dio un sobre -queremos unirlo a la familia Miu, tengo información de que no es un miembro de ellos, lo llevan contratando por algo de tiempo, dicen que es un prodigio, lo mejor de lo mejor.

-de acuerdo- ella agarro el maletín y el sobre -muchas gracias

-Akua- ella se detuvo –si necesitas más dinero o otra cosa, llama.

-claro- ella hizo reverencia y se fue.

Akua camino hasta su apartamento, no estaba tan lejos o al menos eso parecía, ella estaba algo pensativa y no notaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ni otra cosa más, así es cuando andamos pensando.

-"acepte la misión, pero ni siquiera pensé en Sasuke, no lo puedo dejar aquí, y llevarlo podría ser peligroso. ¿Qué debería hacer?"- cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba parada en la puerta del apartamento, entonces no tuvo opción y abrió la puerta.

-¡nee-san, ya volviste!- Sasuke fue a abrazar a Akua como todos los días, había pasado casi dos meses desde que Vivian juntos, ella ya se había acostumbrado a eso.

-em, escucha Sasuke- dijo con una sonrisa –tengo una sorpresa para ti

-¿¡en serio?! ¿Qué es?

-pero primero vayamos a comer- la comida ya estaba lista, comida china, arroz con camarones, trocitos de carne cosida y un poco de verduras –Itadakimasu

-nee-san ya he mejorado bastante desde que me enseñaste el Youho Saishusui (golpe potente de kung-fu) y además he aprendido unas técnicas del rollo que me diste, aunque es un poco complicado, ¡Pero he dado mi mejor esfuerzo!- Sasuke siguió comiendo y Akua solo sonrió -¿y como te fue en el trabajo?

-bueno, se podría decir que bien. ¿Ya quieres escuchar la noticia?

-¡Si!

-¡Nos iremos de vacaciones!- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿en serio?, ¿¡adonde iremos?!

-a Tokio, Japón. Por parte de mi trabajo nos quedaremos ahí por 10 días

-¡Que genial!

-saldremos mañana en Avión

-entonces hay que preparar una maleta, ¿No?- dijo con entusiasmo

-muy bien pensado- los dos se pusieron a hacer su maleta con la ropa que llevarían, cepillo de dientes, una pasta dental, perfume, un peine, etc.

* * *

Mientras en el castillo Shuzen.

-¡Rayos!, ¡No he podido encontrar esos aretes!- bufo Naruto, estaba sentado en el piso, cansado de tanto buscar. Kokoa llega a su lado y también da un suspiro. -¿los encontraste?

-no…- ambos agacharon la cabeza –quien sabe donde los habrá dejado Kahlua-neesan

-ahhh…- Moka se para en frente de ellos -¡Moka-neesan!, ¿¡Lo has conseguido?!- ella negó con la cabeza y los tres agacharon la cabeza

-no creo que Kahlua-neesan lo haya dejado en cualquier lugar, debe de haber algo que no nos este diciendo

-Moka-oneesama eres muy inteligente

-si claro, no nos sirve de nada saber si nos esta diciendo algo o no- dijo Naruto como si no fuera la gran cosa lo que había dicho Moka

-oigan, se que no es común hacer esto pero, creo que es necesario- dijo Moka y los dos la escucharon -yo quiero aprender la técnica, tu quieres aprenderla y tu también

-"yo solo quiero que Naruto-niisan se trague sus palabras de cuando lo encontramos"- pensó la mas pequeña

-"yo quiero ser más fuerte y con esa técnica de seguro que lo seré"

-"esto puede significar una oportunidad"- pensó Moka -muy bien, por esta vez, trabajemos en equipo, si uno logra aprender la técnica, se la enseñara a los demás

-….- los otros dos se observaron y después vieron a su hermana mayor, la cual extendió su mano y los otros dos las juntaron con las de ella

-¡Vamos a obtener esos aretes, cueste lo que cueste!

* * *

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto.

-"me pregunto como será el agente de la familia Miu, dicen que es invencible"- pensó el hombre, mientras observaba su reloj: 10:30 -"el vuelo es a las once, supongo que no queda más que esperar" -el hombre estaba sentado en las sillas, tenia una sudadera de color azul, un pantalón negro y unas botas de color negro, además un colgante, de esos que solo tiene el ejercito. Tenía un maletín plateado en su mano derecha y su maleta en la otra.

-señor, ya puede abordar a su avión- dijo el encargado -disculpe pero, ¿estos niños vienen con usted?

-¿huh?- el observo detrás del encargado y la chica tenia un letrero que decía: agente de la familia Miu –oh, si, son mis sobrinos, perdone las molestias

-no hay ningún problema, disfrute de su vuelo

-si, si. ¿Nos vamos ya?- les preguntó

-nee-san, ¿quien es el?

-es con el con quien voy a trabajar- los tres abordaron el avión, los hermanos iban juntos y el hombre mayor a lado.

-eres solo una niña, ¿Quién eres?

-mi nombre es Akua

-¿Y el niño?

-es mi hermanito, Sasuke. ¿Quién eres?

-esto si que es muy extraño- el hombre con un tapabocas y de cabello plateado, contesto -un placer conocerte, Akua. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y desde ahora voy a trabajar contigo.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus opiniones o alguna duda/queja por algo que piensen que este mal o bien, después de todo esta historia es para ustedes. Nos vemos y saludos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Al fin esta la continuación, quiero decirles que este capitulo esta muy bonito, para mi lo esta. Tal vez a unos les llegue o a otros no, pero puede ser por mi culpa, no soy muy bueno en la narración, pero ustedes si son muy bueno con la imaginación. Espero que el capitulo, les guste. **

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Amor fraternal.**

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que habían abordado el avión. Akua pensaba en lo extraño que era "el mejor agente" de la familia Wong, en especial por usar un tapabocas que le cubría hasta la nariz. Era bastante extraño pero no parecía una mala persona. Sasuke estaba impaciente, como cualquier otro niño de su edad, era la primera vez que salía de viaje y en avión, estaba pegado a la ventana viendo como el avión estaba empezando a elevarse y como, poco a poco, las cosas se veían más pequeñas.

-¿Estas feliz Sasuke?- pregunto su hermana, viéndolo muy emocionado

-¡Por supuesto que si!- dijo con una sonrisa -es la primera vez que viajamos, nee-san, ya quiero llegar a Tokio

-ya veras que llegaremos muy pronto- Akua le puso su mano en su cabello y se lo alboroto un poco

-lo mejor es que ahora estaremos juntos, nee-san- el niño abrazo a su nee-san y ella le abrazo también

Kakashi observaba. Ya que era muy analítico, siempre había sido así, por eso había sido contratado por la familia Wong. Él tenia habilidades que otros no tenían, aunque solo era enviado por misiones muy peligrosas y arriesgadas que solo a un experto le podrían dar, esta tampoco seria la excepción. Kakashi miraba al par de hermanos y lo analizo, él pudo notar que el hermano menor era un niño como cualquier otro y que, posiblemente, no sabe lo que su hermana mayor esta haciendo aquí. También supo que aunque ella era la mejor asesina de la familia Miu, estaba encariñada con el niño y que sin duda, tal vez, era su única familia.

-"jamás me espere que trabajaría con una niña"- Kakashi dio una risita y observo a la ventana, el cielo, era un día muy bonito -"supongo que el mundo tiene muchas sorpresas"- el peli plata observo a los dos hermanos observando por medio de la ventana, las nubes -"hasta un asesino tiene a alguien a quien querer y proteger"- el joven no quería interrumpir, pero tenia que hacerlo, era muy importante.

-oye Akua, necesito decirte un par de cosas, escucha con atención

-esta bien

-¿yo también puedo escuchar, nee-san?- dijo el pequeño -no me has dicho en realidad que va ser tu trabajo esta vez

-no hay ningún problema en que escuches- dijo el más mayor –no es nada que no puedas controlar

-bueno Sasuke, solo por esta vez

-¡Genial!

-bueno, como tu ya sabes a la familia Miu y Wong las inculparon de cosas que no hicieron, hemos conseguido información de que el causante de esto esta en Tokio, Japón. Al parecer no es cualquier persona, ya que es el jefe de una empresa bastante grande, en uno de los rascacielos más grandes de Tokio.

-¿Sabes que buscaba?

-supongo que armar una guerra entre las dos familias

-yo tengo una pregunta- interrumpió Sasuke

-¿mm?

-¿Por qué usa un tapabocas?, ¿esta enfermo?

-jajaja, algo así. Aquí hay unos datos de la misión- dijo extendiéndole una carpeta a Akua, ella la agarro y empezó a leerla

-¿Qué dice, nee-san?

-mmm…- Akua leyó en su mente lo que decía el papel

El papel decía que solo era una misión de espionaje y que no debería de matar a nadie o al menos, solo si era necesario. La familia Wong tenía sospechas de que esas personas no eran normales y que por algo habían matado a dos miembros de diferentes familias. La empresa tenía fama de que había "algo" extraño, a pesar de ser una empresa bastante grande, no todos los empleados salían del edificio, por eso era una misión de espionaje, para saber las verdaderas intenciones de estas personas y el porqué de los asesinatos.

* * *

Mientras en el castillo Shuzen.

Naruto, Moka y Kokoa seguían buscando el par de aretes, buscando una pista, un indicio, algo para encontrar los aretes y con eso, su victoria estaría asegurada. Decidieron trabajar juntos para encontrarlos más rápidamente, pero ni si quiera así los han podido encontrar.

Los tres estaban en la sala, ninguno de ellos había podido dormir anoche, habían estado pensando donde estaban esos aretes, incluso ahora, seguían pensando pero no obtuvieron respuesta.

-Moka, Naruto- llamo su madre, Akasha -vengan aquí un momento

-ahorita vamos- dijo Moka -vamos Naruto-niisan

-claro- los dos fueron con su madre

-escuchen, su padre no esta y yo voy a salir un momento, así que espero que se porten bien- dijo con una sonrisa -y que no rompan nada, ¿De acuerdo?

-claro mamá- asintió Moka, a lo que Naruto solo se puso a chiflar

-dije, **¿****D****e acuerdo?**- dijo mirando directamente a Naruto

-claro mamá, ¡Por supuesto!

-espero que así sea, cuídense mucho- Akasha se fue, realmente esperando que esta vez no se rompiera nada.

-no entiendo de que se preocupa mamá- dijo el rubio poniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca, caminando hacia la sala -no he roto muchas cosas

-como tú no llevas la cuenta- dijo Moka sarcásticamente

-bueno, admito que si he roto muchas cosas, ¡Pero es culpa de Kokoa!

-otra vez con lo de Kokoa

-pero es verdad, siempre me molesta todos los días y después tengo jugarle alguna broma para que me deje en paz

-bueno, Kokoa puede ser un poco molesta pero si la derrotaras no tendrías ningún problema- Naruto miro hacia otro lado

-"para ti es muy fácil decirlo"- el rubio pensó en todas las veces en que Moka derroto a Kokoa, han sido muchas veces pero su onee-chan era muy persistente y no la dejaba en paz. Naruto de repente dejo de andar y se puso a ver, desde la ventana, el cielo y el sol; estaba muy resplandeciente hoy.

-¿mm?- Moka volteo a ver a su hermano, estaba algo pensativo en este momento, algo raro en el.-"¿En que estará pensando?"

Naruto empezó a recordar, sin saber porque, cuando conoció a sus demás hermanas, para el solo exista Moka y nadie más. Pero eso tuvo que cambiar cuando se presentaron sus demás hermanas: Kokoa y Kahlua. En ese momento, Naruto y Moka eran más pequeños, como de cinco años.

Flashback.

_-Naruto, Moka- dijo Akasha -desde ahora ellas también serán sus hermanas_

_-¿uhm?- Naruto miro detrás de su madre, vio a una niña de casi su misma edad, con cabello color naranja en dos coletas y ojos verdes. Después miro a la otra, era mucho más grande que el y más alta, era todo lo contrario a la otra; su cabello era rubio pero no tanto como el de Naruto, la piel bronceada y ojos rojos, también vestía un vestido blanco con unos guantes y botas del mismo color._

_-¿es en serio?_

_-si, desde ahora vivirán con nosotros, ¿Por qué no van a saludarlas?- les dijo con una sonrisa_

_-si mamá- contesto Naruto, se acercó a la más pequeña -hola, soy Naruto Akashiya, es un placer conocerte- el niño extendió su mano con una sonrisa, ella se la estrecho_

_-me llamo Kokoa…_

Fin flashback.

-¿nee-san?- Moka se acercó a él y le paso la mano en frente de su cara pero el seguía atrapado en sus pensamientos -¡nee-san!

-¿uh?, ¿Qué pasa?

-te fuiste por un momento

-jajaja, lo siento. Casi olvido que hoy tenemos que encontrar esos aretes

-¿en que estabas pensando?

-en nada importante- Moka se le quedo viendo extrañada -hoy creo que si los encontraremos, porque hemos trabajado muy duro

Naruto esta vez tenía más confianza en si mismo. Estaba decidido a encontrar esos aretes de una vez por todas y con eso, lograr ser más fuerte.

El rubio se llevo casi toda la mañana en buscarlo el mismo por todo el primer piso. Lamentablemente, no encontró nada. Él no se dio por vencido y aunque tenía hambre y el estomago le gritaba, no se detuvo de buscar.

-Naruto-niisan si que se esta esforzando, pero yo ya no puedo más- dijo Moka sentada en el piso, exhausta.

-"tengo que encontrar esos aretes a como de lugar, solo así, tal vez así…"

Lo que en verdad quería Naruto, no era ser más fuerte, bueno en parte si, lo que en verdad quería era ya no ser una vergüenza para su familia, también quería el respeto y la admiración de alguien en especifico: Kokoa.

Cuando se conocieron se llevaron bien pero Kokoa no reconoció a Naruto como su hermano desde el principio, ya que al ver las habilidades de su hermano, se decepciono completamente de él. Moka, por el contrario, debido a su fuerza, se gano el respeto y la admiración de Kokoa. Eso decepciono a Naruto, ¿Qué acaso nunca podía estar a la altura de sus hermanas?, pensaba él. Quería superarse y ser mejor, solo así obtendría el respeto que merecía.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo?- pregunto una voz

-si, solo necesito un ADN más

-¿Cuál?

-el de un vampiro, no debe ser cualquiera

-jajaja, entonces será el de uno de los más fuertes, los Shuzen

-me temo que sí, ¿Puede mandar a alguien?- dijo la otra voz, mucho más joven que la otra

-esto va ser fácil, ahora mismo el castillo Shuzen no esta protegido. Enviare a alguien por el ADN.

* * *

En el castillo Shuzen, en la tarde.

-rayos… pant…- el rubio estaba jadeando, estaba cansado de buscar tanto

-lo estas haciendo muy bien- dijo Kahlua a su lado, dándole una lata de jugo de tomate

-¿nee-san?- él se incorporo y acepto la bebida -¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a ver sus progresos pero ni tu ni tus hermanas han podido encontrarlos

-esta vez si nos la pusiste difíciles. Yo pensé que, Kahlua-neesan era algo ingenua, pero esto en verdad es muy difícil

-ingenua, ¿Eh?- dijo un poco ofendida

-no, no, eso no. Es solo que…um… nunca pensé que Kahlua-neesan nos pondría a hacer algo tan difícil, es decir, ¡Kahlua-neesan es muy buena hermana!- dijo para remediar su error a lo que Kahlua sonrió

-tal vez deberías descansar un poco en tu cuarto, adiós Naruto- Naruto hizo caso a lo que decía su hermana mayor y fue a su cuarto.

Naruto se recostó en su cama, jalo su almohada y se acostó en ella, necesitaba un descanso, entonces sintió algo incomodo en su almohada. El reviso la almohada y saco de ella un papelito. Lo leyó, pero no le entendió.

-"debo de decírselo a las demás"- Naruto se levanto de su cama pero antes de irse se acabó todo su jugo de tomate, fue corriendo hasta donde estaban todas.

-¡Moka!, ¡Kokoa-oneechan!, ¡Encontré algo!

-¿¡Que es?!- dijeron las dos

-¡Es un papel escrito en código!- dijo mostrándoles el papel -léelo Moka-neesan

-estoy donde menos esperas, donde pasa toda la gente y siempre estoy presente. Mmm, ¿Qué será eso?

-no tengo idea, por eso vine a decírselos, ¿alguna idea oneechan?

-oigan, ¿y si es un lugar?

-¡Eso!, podría ser cierto

-no lo creo- dijo Moka -dice "siempre estoy presente", eso quiere decir que es un objeto o una persona, pero ya que buscamos unos aretes, debe ser un objeto

-pero hay muchos lugares donde pasa la gente, será muy difícil encontrar solo un lugar.

-¡Entonces tendremos que buscar mucho más!- dijo el rubio, mucho más entusiasmado que antes. Así comenzó la búsqueda nuevamente, Kahlua los observaba desde lejos con una sonrisa y a veces se reía, ya que aun no encontraban los aretes; ya habían intentado persuadir a su hermana mayor de todas las formas posibles pero, esta vez Kahlua no se dejo y no les dijo donde estaban, ni una pista. Naruto salió afuera, ya que Kokoa no regresaba y pensó que estaba por ahí afuera, para tomar aire fresco.

-¡KYAAAA!- ese grito hizo que Naruto se asustara y se echara a correr hacia el bosque, en los limites del castillo Shuzen.

-¡Kokoa!, ¡Si me escuchas, grita!- Naruto buscaba algún ruido, grito, lo que fuera para encontrar a su hermana -¡KOKOA!

-¡kyaaaa!- volvió a escuchar pero un poco más débil, Naruto no dudo más y fue donde escuchaba la voz.

* * *

Cerca de ahí, en una cueva.

-jajaja, puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, nadie vendrá- dijo un hombre con cabello gris hasta los hombros, ojos negros, nariz respingona y piel blanca. Vestía una playera de mangas largas de color azul oscuro, pantalones del mismo color, en las laterales había dos portas shuriken y unas sandalias azules.

-eso no es cierto, mis hermanos vendrán y acabaran contigo- dijo con unas lagrimas

-jajaja- rio maliciosamente -si claro- el hombre le dio un puñetazo en su cara, reventándole el labio -no te preocupes, esto solo te dolerá un poco- dijo sacando una jeringa ensartándosela en su vena, succionándole su sangre.

-¡suéltame!- Kokoa le metió una patada pero el era más rápido y le metió otro golpe en su estomago y le saco el aire, después la enrollo con una soga para que no se escapara, la ato contra una roca

-pensaba dejarte viva, pero- el fue por una espada y se la mostro a Kokoa -por tu impertinencia, te matare

-¡No si yo estoy aquí!- grito alguien en la entrada de su cueva

-¡Naruto-niisan!- Kokoa estaba feliz de ver a su hermano

-no te preocupes onee-chan, pronto te sacare de aquí. ¡Haaaa!- el pequeño niño fue contra el enemigo corriendo a gran velocidad, comenzó a atacarlo con puños y patadas pero este solo las esquivaba, como si se tratase de un juego

-por dios, no puedes ni tocarme- este solo le dio un rodillazo y con eso elevo el pequeño cuerpo de Naruto hasta la altura del hombre -aguanta esto niño- un golpe directo a la cara rompiéndole la nariz y con eso, mucha sangre saliendo de Naruto

-"maldición, este tipo es muy fuerte"- Naruto cayo al suelo agarrándose su nariz -¡AHHH!- las lágrimas salían solas, su cuerpo era muy pequeño y frágil, ese tipo de golpes eran brutales. Sentía tanto dolor, que no quería levantarse.

-jajaja, que niño más tonto

-Naruto-niisan…- Kokoa comenzó a llorar al verlo en ese estado

-"onee-chan"

Flashback.

_-¡Naruto!- le regaño Akasha -¿Por qué le pintaste el cabello a tu hermana?_

_-¡Ella me estaba molestando!_

_-esa no es razón para hacer esto, mira como esta- dijo señalando a una Kokoa de 6 años llorando por que su cabello naranja era de color verde, por culpa de Naruto_

_-lo siento- dijo mirando a otro lado -pero ella siempre esta…humillándome, ¿¡No se supone que soy yo el mayor?! ¡Ella nunca me trata como su hermano!- dijo con una lagrimita, resbalándose de su mejilla -¡Onee-chan jamás me trata como tal!_

_-escucha Naruto, es normal que Kokoa aun no te acepte, es algo nuevo para los dos_

_-¡Eso no es cierto!, Moka-neesan si es apreciada por Kokoa-oneechan, ¡Ella solo me odia a mí!- Akasha le seca las lagrimas a Naruto _

_-¿La odias, Naruto?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Odias a tu hermana?- pregunto de nuevo_

_-yo…_

_-tu eres su hermano mayor, tu eres el que debe ser más responsable y cuidar de tu hermanita. Cuando crezca tú le enseñaras cosas que ella no sabe, aunque Kokoa sea un poco irritable, es tu hermanita- Akasha le sonríe -ese es el papel que desempeña el hermano mayor_

_-…- Naruto se quedo pensando un rato y después fue con su hermanita -lo siento onee-chan_

_-¡Vete, no te quiero ver!- ella siguió llorando -¡Tú no sabes como me siento!_

_-si lo se, por eso lo siento, me siento muy mal. Perdóname _

_-¡No!- Naruto entonces tuvo una idea _

_-no me burlare de ti, si es lo que piensas- Naruto vio el bote de pintura verde y lo agarro y se baño el mismo con la pintura_

_-¿Qué…que haces?- dijo Kokoa_

_-mira onee-chan, somos iguales- dijo con una sonrisa y manchado completamente de verde, más que ella -te prometo que no te volveré a hacer llorar, nunca más._

Fin flashback.

-"yo…no quiero verte llorar, onee-chan"- Naruto se levanto aun con mucha sangre en su cara -¿eso es…ah…todo?

-¿nii-san?

-para ser un niño, tienes muchas agallas pero, eso no es suficiente- este saca unas 6 shurikens, son como unas especie de estrellas de metal muy afiladas, se las lanza a Naruto y todas aciertan.

-¡ahhh!- Naruto cae de rodillas, el sigue llorando -"se que solo soy una vergüenza para la familia Shuzen. Se que no tengo ninguna virtud, ningún talento y se que eso, eso soy para ti onee-chan, por eso… tu nunca me aceptaste como tu hermano, era solo un perdedor y estabas decepcionada de mi"- Naruto se levanto con mucho cuidado, ya que una de las shuriken se había ensartado en su rodilla y le dolía mucho, además de que la sangre seguía escurriendo de su nariz y de las demás heridas, esto le impedía ver bien.

-aun…no estoy…derrotado- los ojos de Naruto se pusieron como los de un vampiro, eran rojos y tenían un corte en medio, también mostraba un youki de color azul por todo su cuerpo.

-¿huh?- esta vez Naruto ataco con toda su fuerza al enemigo y le alcanzo a dar un puñetazo que lo mando hasta la pared, destrozándola en pedazos.

-no te preocupes, onee-chan- dijo dándole una sonrisa -te voy a sacar de esta

-nii-san… ¿Estas bien?- dijo tocándole su mejilla, Naruto ya había liberado el brazo de Kokoa

-estoy bien… lo que importa es sacarte de aquí…Ugh- Naruto mira su pecho y ve que hay una espada entrando lentamente por su pecho, el rubio con sus ultimas fuerzas agarra la espada con sus manos para que no se mueva más y así no le de a Kokoa.

-¡NII-SAN!

-ese golpe me dolió, pero eso no es suficiente para vencer al gran Mizuki- dijo este, levantando la espada y el cuerpo de Naruto junto con ella, la movió hacia aun lado para que este se saliera de su espada.

-¡NO!- Kokoa lloro mucho, su hermano había dado su vida por el -"perdóname nii-san, yo en verdad no quiero que mueras, quiero que sigas siendo mi hermano, ¡Nii-san!"

-"Kokoa, al final…no puedo ganar. Soy solo un cobarde, siempre teniendo miedo de los entrenamientos. Sobre todo cuando padre dice: "mátense el uno al otro". En verdad me tiemblan las piernas e incluso ahora, me siguen temblando…me estoy desmayando"- las pupilas de Naruto temblaban, quería cerrar los ojos pero no quería cerrarlos porque su onee-chan estaba en frente de el.

-"yo solo quería que…no te avergonzaras de mi, quería encontrar esos aretes y ser yo, el que te enseñara la técnica, así estarías orgulloso de mi. Pero eso ya no importa, porque…de todas formas… no creo que vaya a salir de esta…"- Naruto alza la mirada para ver a su onee-chan una ultima vez -"quisiera, al menos una vez, enseñarte algo…pero, no tengo nada que enseñarte, solo tengo una cosa… que puedo enseñarte. Creo que ya no seré…una vergüenza"

Flashback.

_-mamá- dijo Naruto y su madre volteo _

_-¿Qué sucede Naruto?_

_-he pensado en tu pregunta, creo que ya tengo la respuesta_

_-ah si, ¿y cual es?_

_-yo algún día quiero mi onee-chan este orgulloso de mí, justo como lo esta de Moka-neesan, no importa que tenga que hacer, lo hare._

_-entonces, ¿no odias a tu hermana?_

_-no- Naruto hace una gran sonrisa -los hermanos son hermanos, aunque peleen. Yo quiero a onee-chan con todo mi corazón, aunque ella no tenga mi sangre en sus venas, ella es un vampiro también, así que también somos familia. _

Fin flashback.

-oye…

-¿sigues vivo?, jaja, eres muy interesante

-a mi- dijo arrastrándose -hazme lo que quieras…pero…deja a mi onee-chan…en paz

-oh, se me apiada el corazón, jajaja, pero no- Mizuki le entierra la espada en el hombro de Kokoa. Ante esto, a Naruto le sale una lágrima y algo en el se rompe, su collar empieza a brillar intensamente de color rojo, una onda expansiva se siente por todo el lugar y con esto la soga de Kokoa, se rompe. Los ojos de Naruto se vuelven de color rojo y brillan, sus colmillos se vuelven más grandes y filosos, además de que un aura de color roja envuelve el cuerpo del niño.

-¿¡Porque no te mueres?!- este lanzo la espada directamente a Kokoa pero el aura rojo envuelve a Kokoa y la espada no puede atravesarla, el aura rojo era como un escudo

-"esto… se siente…como un abrazo"- pensó Kokoa mientras el aura rojo lo envolvía como una manta.

-"¿Qué es esto?, el aire quema, quema cada vez más cuando me acerco a ese niño, pero, ¿Por qué no le pasa nada a esa niña?"- pensaba Mizuki -¿¡Que demonios eres tu?!

-grrrr…- Naruto desapareció y apareció dándole un puñetazo a Mizuki en la boca rompiéndole la mandíbula y enviándolo como a 10 metros fuera de la cueva.

-¿Naruto-niisan?- Kokoa se acerco a el, el aire no le quemaba a ella, de hecho se sentía muy cálido y de alguna forma, se sentía bien. Naruto se volteo a ella, pero su collar vuelve a brillar y a este se le acaba el aura roja y cae en frente de Kokoa, la cual logra cacharlo –Naruto-niisan, háblame, por favor

-onee-chan…- dice apenas

-¡Naruto-niisan!- la pequeña lo abraza

-¿estas…bi…en?

-si, no hables o si no…- pero Naruto sonríe

-escúchame…yo…te quiero Kokoa, mucho…te quiero- Naruto lucha por no cerrar los ojos

-yo también…te quiero mucho- Kokoa lo abraza.


	10. Chapter 10

**Por fin termine este capitulo, creo que voy bien con la historia, este capitulo espero que les guste, sobre todo porque Kakashi tiene bastante participación. Sin más que decir, empecemos con el capitulo. **

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Investigación.**

Después de la batalla contra Mizuki, Naruto quedo muy herido. El pequeño niño todavía podía escuchar el llanto de su onee-chan y de sus demás hermanas. Sus labios estaban resecos, su cara estaba manchada de su propia sangre, sus nudillos también tenían sangre. Las lágrimas de Kokoa se resbalaban por sus mejillas, él podía sentir, que su mano estaba siendo sostenida por alguna de sus hermanas, con mucho dolor, abrió un poco sus ojos y volteo, como pudo, hacia la derecha y hablo en susurro, casi inaudible.

-nee-san…Moka…

-nii-san, por favor…snif…por favor…no mueras- dijo sujetando su mano y con lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Naruto, con sus últimas fuerzas, apretó la mano de su hermana mayor -¿Naruto?

-las…quiero…

-¡nii-san!- gritaron.

El rubio cerro los ojos y la mano que sostenía Moka, se deslizo de ella y cayo al suelo, totalmente suelta y sin fuerza. Para Naruto ya no había vuelta atrás, parecía que su vida, sus sueños, sus metas y todo lo que era importante para él, había terminado, ya de nada servía llorar, ni maldecir su suerte, porque no lo lamentaba; había muerto por su hermanita, a pesar de que no tenían la misma sangre ni fueran familia, él la quería como tal, la había protegido hasta el final, como un perro guardián. El en verdad estaba orgulloso y feliz de todo lo que había vivido con su familia.

Pero, algo extraño paso. Naruto abrió los ojos y se encontró acostado y con el cielo de color negro, Naruto aun sentía dolor pero con su fuerza de voluntad, decidió incorporarse para observar el lugar.

-jeje- reía una voz ronca y tenebrosa -así que, al fin despiertas, cachorro

-huh, ¿Quién dijo eso?- dijo levantándose y empezando a caminar hacia donde había escuchado esa voz

-acércate, cachorro- Naruto llego hasta una jaula, era enorme, al parecer la jaula tenia una puerta -jeje

-pero, ¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto a ese animal gigante enfrente de el

-soy el que te ha salvado la vida

-¡Eres un zorro gigante!, ¿Y me has salvado la vida?, pero este no es el castillo Shuzen, ni otro lugar- dijo volteando a otros lados

-cachorro estúpido, esto es tu mente- le dijo el zorro de color naranja y ojos rojos

-¡Oye!, no soy un cachorro ni un estúpido- le dijo -¡Soy un vampiro de la familia Shuzen!

-jajaja, ¿Vampiro?, ni si quiera siendo un vampiro podrías hacerme un rasguño. Además, ni siquiera tienes colmillos

-¡Claro que los tengo!- Naruto abrió su boca y le mostro sus colmillos, los cuales eran muy pequeños -¿Ves?

-…son muy pequeños, solo eres un maldito cachorro vampiro

-espera un segundo. Tu dices que estoy en mi mente, entonces, ¿Qué hace algo como tu, aquí?

-lo mismo quisiera saber. He estado durmiendo por mucho tiempo, pero hacia demasiado ruido y me desperté- explico el zorro

-"rayos, ¿desde cuando tengo este zorro en mi interior, que nadie me dijo nada?"- ese era el pensamiento de Naruto, pero como era su mente, el zorro también lo escucho

-llevo 8 años durmiendo y no se como llegue a quedar encerrado en este maldito lugar y con un estúpido cachorro

-¡Ya te dije que soy un vampiro de la familia Shuzen!- le grito -¡Un día seré el más fuerte vampiro de todos los tiempos!

-en tus sueños

-un día lo veras, pero creo que primero te daré las gracias

-¿Por qué?

-pensé que moriría y que no volvería a ver a mis hermanas, pero usted me salvo, gracias señor zorro- dijo haciendo reverencia, aunque lo ultimo que dijo Naruto enojo al zorro

-¿Señor zorro?, idiota, soy el Kyubi

-¿Kyubi?, ¿Qué es eso?

-soy el zorro de las nueve colas, el más poderoso de todos los bijus

-¿eres más fuerte que un vampiro?

-por supuesto, los vampiros son débiles comparado conmigo- Naruto tuvo un poco de miedo y trago saliva. El zorro era algo más fuerte que los vampiros, ¿en verdad había algo como eso?

-de todas formas, si tu mueres yo también. Solo por el tiempo que este aquí te ayudare en lo que necesites.

-¿¡En serio?!

-si, al menos hasta que encuentre la forma de salir de aquí- le dijo y después le dio la espalda y se recostó para echarse

-espera, ¿Qué vas hacer ahora?

-echar una siesta- Naruto solo se le puso una gotita en la cabeza –ve a jugar un rato y déjame en paz

-¿Eh?- Naruto ya no dijo nada más, de pronto abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en su cama, ya se sentía mucho mejor que antes. El volteo a ver a su derecha y vio como Moka estaba abrazándolo, tenia una lagrima en sus ojos. El rubio maldijo a Mizuki por haber causado tanto alboroto.

-nee-san- dijo moviéndola suavemente -nee-san

-¿Naruto?- dijo abriendo los ojos un poco mejor -¡Nii-san!- Moka lo abrazo fuertemente -¡Estas vivo, nii-san!

-Moka…me estas aplastando

-tonto, pensé que habías muerto- dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y abrazándolo de nuevo

-Moka…- el rubio también le devolvió el abrazo

-¡Moka-oneesama!- dijo una pequeña detrás de la puerta -¿Cómo esta nii-san?

-entra Kokoa, ¡nii-san ya esta bien!- Kokoa abrió la puerta rápidamente y salto a la cama –nii-san…

-¿onee-chan?

-¡Te quiero!- ahora tanto como Moka y Kokoa estrujaban a Naruto con su abrazo

-déjenme que yo también me una- dijo la más grande de los tres, uniéndose al abrazo, causando que Naruto casi se asfixie, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. Había sobrevivido a la misma muerte y vaya que estaba feliz por eso. La vida, o más bien el zorro, le había sonreído y por eso, estaba vivo.

* * *

Con Kakashi, Akua y Sasuke, en el barrio de Tokio Suginami.

Kakashi entro a la recepción de un motel junto con sus "sobrinos" a pedir una habitación. El saludo con la mano al recepcionista, parecía que ya se conocían.

-hola Kakashi, cuanto tiempo

-mucho, me imagino.

-¿Lo de siempre?

-una habitación más

-por supuesto- el señor tomo un par de llaves y se las dio a Kakashi –disfruten su estadía

-claro, vamos- les dijo a los niños. Ellos lo siguieron hasta su habitación

-la 102 es mía, la 105 es suya- dijo dándole la llave a Akua –Akua

-¿Qué?

-se que tu trabajo no es como el mio, así que déjame trabajar primero a mi, después tu te encargaras de todo

-¿vas a investigar?

-si, el punto es que no me fio de la información de ninguno de los jefes. Así que voy a investigar por mi cuenta

-de acuerdo, espero que no huyas- dijo mirándolo con sus ojos brillantes –seria una completa traición si lo hicieras

-jaja- rio el hombre –puedo ser todo lo que tu quieras, pero no soy un mentiroso, ni un cobarde. Cuídate Sasuke

-si señor

-nos vemos chicos- dijo despidiéndose con su mano y entrando a su habitación.

Kakashi entro a la habitación, no era mucho lo que había dentro. Una cama, en frente de ella, una televisión; no muy grande. Un armario y un baño. El hombre puso su maletín sobre la cama y lo abrió. Había montones de shurikens, bombas de humo, papeles bomba, 15 kunais y un ninjato (es como la mitad de una katana). Después saco su maleta y la abrió. Se puso una mascara que solo le cubría hasta su nariz, también se puso unos lentes oscuros, no se le podían notar sus ojos, además de su sudadera azul, su pantalón negro y sus botas negras. El peli plata tomo unas cosas del maletín plateado y salió a la calle.

-"primero iré a las oficinas de esa empresa, de seguro que encontrare algunas respuestas"-el joven se dispuso a ir a las oficinas y llego fácilmente. Era todo un rascacielos, todo de cristal –"para que se vea normal, supongo"- el vio salir a un hombre de traje de la puerta, se metió a un taxi y kakashi lo siguió en un taxi.

-siga ese auto- dijo entregándole 100 yenes

-claro señor.

Lo siguió en el taxi, hasta que su objetivo dejo el auto y entro a un bar, o al menos eso parecía. Kakashi entro como si nada, buscando al hombre. Lo encontró, entrando a un cuarto, que luego fue protegido por dos hombres, bastante fuertes.

-…- Kakashi suspiro -"lo hare por una puerta trasera"

* * *

Adentro del cuarto.

El hombre que seguía Kakashi estaba sentado en una silla, fumando. Había otro hombre ahí, también vestido de traje, era moreno y pelón.

-¿Te siguieron?

-no, señor, ¿Por qué no me puedo salir de esa compañía?

-aun no. No hasta que tenga mi parte del trato. Ese maldito niño no me ha dado la parte del trato.

-"¿niño?, de que estará hablando"- Kakashi escuchaba por la ventana, oculto.

-hoy hable con el, pero…- el hombre estaba sudando y nervioso, se notaba bastante

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo con cierto enojo

-hoy lo vi señor. ¡Lo que ellos hacen ahí!, ¿Usted en verdad quiere eso?

-si es la mitad de lo que me dijeron, si

-pero señor, esos experimentos, ¡ese muchacho no sabe lo que hace!- dijo alarmado el hombre blanco, con ojos cafés y cabello negro –ya han fallado 3 veces, podría ser muy peligroso.

-"esto es muy interesante, será mejor que haga algo, este no puede escapar"- Kakashi lanzo unas shuriken a las piernas de los dos, todas acertaron.

-maldito- el moreno saco una pistola y baleo la ventana con 5 balazos, se oyó como cayo algo al suelo –esta muerto

-detrás de ti

-pe…- no pudo decir más, con la kunai le había cortado la vena Orta

-¡Maldición!- el hombre desesperado intento salir, pero el enmascarado era más rápido y lo agarro de su traje, volteándolo y agarrándolo del cuello, no lo dejo huir.

-tranquilízate, solo quiero hablar

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Que es lo que viste en ese lugar?- dijo apretando más el agarre

-gag… si te digo, van a matarme

-con que así son las cosas- este lo llevo cerca de la mesa, le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, después agarro su cabeza y la estrello con la mesa, rompiéndola, causando que de la cabeza del hombre sangrara -¡Ahhh!

-por tu bien, espero que esta vez hables

-esta bien, en ese edificio tienen un laboratorio, por los pisos más altos

-¿Qué hacen ahí?

-realizan experimentos con sangre, no se que le echan o que le hacen, pero las personas se convierten en monstruos y…- Kakashi frunce el ceño y aprieta más fuerte –gag… el hombre que mataste era mi jefe, el me pidió ir a ese lugar. Mi jefe y el muchacho hicieron un trato.

-¿Qué trato?- Kakashi se movió hacia la pared

-¡No puedo decirte más!

-¿En serio?- este saco una kunai de su manga y se la enterró en el antebrazo –yo creo que si puedes

-… mi jefe le daría dinero para su proyecto, hacer una arma letal, usando personas y muestra de sangre. El dijo que solo necesitaba el dinero suficiente para todas las herramientas que iba a utilizar.

-¿hablas del muchacho?

-si, el pidió el dinero y un lugar en nuestra compañía.

-¿Qué más viste?, ¿Qué fue tan horroroso?- el acerco la kunai a su cuello pero el hombre saco una pistola y le vació el cartucho disparándole a Kakashi, pero después de un poof apareció un cuadro con todos los balazos. El hombre saco otro cartucho e intento huir por la puerta. Logro abrirla. –no puede ser

-sabes- Kakashi apareció en la entrada de la puerta y le dio un golpe en la cara, le quito la pistola y le metió dos tiros a sus piernas

-¡Ahhh!- grito, cayendo al piso

-yo nunca uso estas pistolas, pero debo de admitir que son muy efectivas

-por favor…no me mate

-si me dices lo que quiero saber, ya veremos- el hombre trago saliva y decidió hablar

-hacen experimentos, mezclan sangre con sangre. Algunos no sobreviven o se vuelven locos, van fallado 3 veces. Mi jefe quería usar esa sangre como arma

-¿y ponérsela a personas?, ¿Cómo ratas de laboratorio?

-supongo que si. Es horrible, en lo que se convierten. ¡No se nada más, no me mates!- Kakashi dio un suspiro y le dio un tiro al corazón

-has visto demasiado.

* * *

En el motel.

Ambos hermanos estaban viendo la televisión y ordenando sus cosas en el pequeño cuarto. De pronto, la película fue interrumpida por una noticia de última hora.

-hace unos diez minutos, sucedió dos asesinatos, bastante extraños. La policía fue a revisar el lugar de los hechos, cuando llegaron todos estaban muy alarmados, había ocurrido un asesinato sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. La gente del bar estaba completamente dormida, aun no se sabe el causante de esto, pero se continúa investigando sobre lo ocurrido.- dijo la locutora. La puerta suena y Sasuke va a abrir.

-ya voy- el pequeño abre la puerta -¿Kakashi-san?

-hola Sasuke

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Akua

-necesitamos hablar- el hombre mira el televisor –wow, no me espere salir en televisión

-¿¡Que?!- dijeron los dos

-es una larga historia, pero se las contare después

-¿Ya conseguiste lo que querías?

-si, al menos lo necesario. Va a ser muy arriesgado, no hacen algo humano ahí.

-¿Cuándo entraremos?

-lo más pronto posible, mañana.

* * *

**Tal vez quedaron con ganas de más pero eso ya es de otro capitulo. **

**El siguiente capitulo se titula: ¡Huida imposible!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: ¡Huida imposible!**

Después de que Kakashi dijera la fecha de entrada a la empresa, Akua se sorprendió de lo rápido que trabajaba su compañero. Era cierto que Kakashi se veía fuerte e inteligente, pero nunca espero que fuera tan bueno.

-Akua, esta es la información que tengo- todos se sentaron en el piso mientras bebían un poco de té –hacen experimentos extraños en ese lugar, pero por lo visto, sus "conejillos de indias" no han podido resistir la operación y han fallado tres veces. Es un muchacho el que esta a cargo de estos experimentos pero…

-¿pero?

-no creo que el este al mando de esto, creo que es alguien más- el peli plata bebió un poco más de su té caliente –tengo que mostrarte algo

-¿Puedo ir también?- pregunto el pelinegro, a lo que Kakashi solo sonrió

-claro, no hay ningún problema

-¡Genial!

Los tres fueron hasta donde estaba el edificio de la organización donde se supone deberían de entrar.

-¡Es enorme!- dijo el más pequeño, emocionado -¡Es lo más alto que he visto!

-"¿y quieren que no mate a nadie?, ese lugar es enorme, me mataran antes de que llegue al piso 20"- pensó Akua

-si te das cuenta, todos los demás edificios no le llegan ni a la mitad a este

-¡Eh!, entonces...esos experimentos están...

-en la parte de arriba, así es.

-nee-san, ¿Acaso vas a entrar ahí?

-si, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer- Akua le alboroto los cabellos a Sasuke -te prometo que después tendremos tiempo para estar juntos, ¿De acuerdo?

-bueno...pero ten mucho cuidado nee-san

-no te preocupes por eso, estaré bien.

Al regresar, Kakashi trajo una laptop para hablar con su jefe, sorprendentemente, cuando se inicio la conversación, la pantalla se dividió en dos; por un lado estaba el jefe de la familia Miu y por el otro, estaba el de la familia Wong.

-no puedo hacer esta misión- dijo Akua -es muy riesgosa y si no pudo defenderme, moriré

-señor Wong, se que puedo completar la misión- hablo con respeto, Kakashi

-"¿Que?, aun con todos los problemas que pueden pasar, ¿dice que puede hacer la misión?, es sorprendente y muy arriesgado a la vez".

-...puede que hayan algunas bajas- Kakashi tenía una determinación y una seguridad en sus palabras que hizo que Akua reconociera lo buen agente que era Kakashi -estoy dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo, si es necesario

-no puedo tolerar tantas. Eres muy bueno en este tipo de cosas Kakashi, solo por eso, tienes mi permiso pero que no sean muchas

-Akua, eres la única que puede hacer esto, necesito que todo siga como debe de ser, pero antes

-necesito que me digan- dijeron los dos jefes -¿Cuando planean entrar?

-hoy- respondió Kakashi -en la noche, como a las doce o más tarde

-muy bien, entonces les enviaremos unos comunicadores a cada uno de ustedes, ninguno de los dos realizara esta misión solo, hasta entonces, prepárense bien- el hombre mayor cerró el computador y terminó de beber su té

-nee-san...- dijo el pequeño Sasuke viendo a su hermana, estaba algo pensativa -¿Qué pasa?

-um, no es nada, solo estaba pensando

-es una misión muy peligrosa, pero tengo que admitir que no lo lograre sin ti

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó con interés

-tienes mucho talento para ser tan joven y pequeña, necesito a alguien de tus habilidades para que esta misión sea un éxito

-pensé que habían dicho que tu eras un prodigio

-jajaja, gracias pero en serio te necesito, así que prepárate y duerme un poco para la noche de hoy- Kakashi se retiro a su cuarto

-nee-san, ¿estas preocupada?

-solo un poco- Akua puso una sonrisa -pero no es nada

Aunque Akua no lo demostrara, estaba un poco preocupada pero no sabía porque, simplemente estaba algo tensa, tal vez solo era su imaginación pero ella presentía algo, algo malo. Pero intentaba no demostrárselo a Sasuke, para que no lo preocupara, más de lo que ya esta. Por otro lado, Kakashi se preparaba para lo que sería la noche de su vida, eso de los experimentos de sangre no le sonaba nada bien, en especial cuando ese hombre dijo que se convertían, ¿Se convertían en que? De pronto alguien toca a su puerta abrir.

-¿Akua?

-necesito hablar contigo

-claro, no hay ningún problema, siéntate

-nunca dijiste que clase de experimentos hacen ahí

-no quería que Sasuke lo escuchara, pero ahí hacen combinaciones de sangre...creo que con sangre de Yokai (monstruos)

-¿De Yokai?, pero es imposible, ningún humano lo soportaría

-no se como le harán, lo único que temo es si ya lo lograron, aunque sea solo una vez, si es así, podrían crear a un monstruo muy poderoso

-si esto es tan peligroso- dijo mirándolo a los ojos -quiero pedirte un favor

-¿Un favor?

-se que no nos conocemos y que no tienes que hacer nada por alguien como yo, pero...- Akua puso su mano en su pecho y le dijo el favor a Kakashi, el cual abrió un poco más los ojos al escuchar esas palabras

-¿Estas hablando en serio?

-si, no conozco a nadie, ni tengo a nadie, pero tú... tú eres alguien en el que se puede confiar... tú te has ganado mi respeto y mi confianza Kakashi Hatake

-pero lo que me pides, va a llevar mucho tiempo ¿¡y que hay de ti!?

-no importa que pase conmigo, ¿Lo harás?

-esta bien, ¿Me ayudaras con la misión?- dijo extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa que se podía notar debajo de su mascara

-por supuesto- la niña se la estrecho poniendo su confianza el uno con el otro, sellan su trato, que algún día tendrá que salir a la luz.

El resto del día, Akua se la paso con Sasuke, disfrutando de sus ultimas horas antes de que ella se vaya a trabajar. Kakashi se vistió como siempre, con su máscara y botas negras. Ya llevaba puesto su ninjato detrás de su espalda, dos porta shuriken, bombas de humo, bombas de papel y demás cosas. Ya era la hora de infiltrarse en ese lugar, donde no se sabe que se encontraran.

-buenas noches, Sasuke- dijo Akua, tapándolo con la sabana y dándole un beso en la frente -duerme bien

-nee-san...- Sasuke le agarro la mano antes de que se fuera -tengo un mal presentimiento

-yo también

-vas a regresar, ¿Verdad?

-te lo prometo, siempre voy a cuidar de ti porque te quiero mucho, adiós Sasuke

En las afueras del edificio.

Los dos agentes ya estaban listos para entrar, con un comunicador en sus orejas para mantenerse en contacto.

-toma Akua- le entrego una jeringa

-¿Para que es esto?

-es una inyección de **adrenalina, **te va ayudar por si caes en batalla o por si yo caigo en batalla, solo tengo dos, así que espero que no tengamos que utilizarlas

-_muy bien Kakashi, ya sabes como es esto..._

_-Akua, necesitamos esta zona ya_

_-no quiero muchas bajas, esto va a ser silencioso_

_-rápido _

_-y __**letal**__- _finalizaron los dos jefes.

Kakashi y Akua vieron que habían dos sujetos cuidando la puerta de entrada, lo bueno es que había bastantes arbustos a los lados, por lo que se escabulleron por medio de ellos y cada uno de los dos agarro a uno de las laterales y lo eliminaron fácilmente, luego pasaron por la puerta, todo estaba a oscuras, desde afuera se notaba que solo las de hasta arriba estaban prendidas.

-fue muy fácil

-la verdad esperaba algo más complicado, ¿uh?- de repente todas las luces se prenden y comienza el ruido de una alarma

-_atención, alarma de nivel 1, se recomienda no salir del edificio hasta que esto se mejore- _anuncio la alarma

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?- dijo un hombre con cabello blanco, como el de Kakashi

-no puede ser...¿¡Mizuki?! ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este?

-¿Lo conoces?

-si, no pensé encontrarte aquí

-Kakashi, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te fuiste. En fin, no puedo dejar que pases más allá

-¿Qué? Ese muchacho, ¿Para él estás trabajando?

-jajaja, no sabes nada Kakashi, que lastima que te fuiste, eras un grande de los grandes y ahora...je, ahora trabajas con una niñata- Mizuki saco bastantes shuriken y se las lanzo a sus enemigos, luego unas kunais, pero Kakashi era mucho mejor que Mizuki y las desvió con su kunai.

-ten cuidado Akua, estas cosas explotan

sfx: boom!

Las kunais que había lanzado Mizuki tenían unos papeles bomba en ellos, el primer piso prendió fuego y comenzó a caer agua.

-¡ahhh!- grito Akua, pues el agua era su debilidad, Mizuki sonrió y se inyecto algo en su pierna, después de eso este le dio un golpe en su mejilla y la mando hasta la pared, cuarteando esta.

-lástima vampira, quería probar esto contigo- pero Kakashi ya lo tenía con su kunai en el cuello

-¿Probar que?- le dijo acercando más la kunai

-¡Esto!- Mizuki se movió más rápido de lo normal y le dio un codazo a Kakashi, sacando el aire de este

-Youho Saishusui- ese golpe dejo a Mizuki tirado en el piso con mucha sangre y ya que fue en la espalda, le rompió la columna vertebral -no esta muerto... pero no creo que se levante, ni después de tres días

-sigamos

Subieron hasta el piso 30 donde les esperaba su próximo contrincante, vestía una playera blanca y un pantalón azul, era de piel blanca y pelón.

-veo que ya derrotaron a Mizuki, pero no pasaran más- el hombre activo un botón que estaba a su lado

-_alarma de nivel 2, prepararse con dardos tranquilizantes, __el enemigo representa un poco de peligro_

-bueno, pues si es así- Akua vio como Kakashi estaba realizando unas poses de mano muy extrañas

-¿A que estas a jugando?

-Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu bola de fuego)- la enorme bola de fuego fue directamente contra el pelón, quemando todo a su paso, no había nada que quemar, pues era un pasillo.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto sorprendida

-luego te lo digo, al parecer este tipo no es humano- el hombre se había transformado en un troll muy fuerte y grande

-ustedes dos morirán aquí

-no lo creo- justo antes de que diera su golpe, Akua lo había perforado con su mano, Kakashi estaba sorprendido, era algo imposible. Solo con perforarle el corazón, se acabo.

-¿Como rayos hiciste eso?

-es algo difícil de explicar

-"ya he visto esa técnica antes, pero no recuerdo en donde"-eso no importa ahora, sigamos.

-_¡Peligro! ¡Alarma de nivel 3! El enemigo es extremadamente peligroso, prepárense para utilizar AK-47_

-"¿¡AK-47?! Maldición, esto es malo, espero que esto valga la pena"

-ya casi estamos cerca

Era cierto, los dos ya casi llegaban a su destino, ya faltaba poco, poco para llegar con otros asesinos para matarlos.

* * *

En los pisos más altos.

Parecía una sala de operaciones, había un cuerpo en la camilla con múltiples marcas por todo el cuerpo, parecían manchas de color negro intenso, sus músculos eran más grandes de lo normal y sus venas eran bastante visibles, tenía los ojos vendados, cabello largo de color negro y unas garras bastante grandes.

-señor...este hombre es un ganador

-podría ser que

-si señor, lo acepto, acepto todas los ADN que le inyectamos- dijo el joven, tenía unos lentes y el cabello gris -pero aun no le he metido la sangre de un vampiro, aunque fue muy poca la que pudimos salvar de Mizuki

-no importa, si ya sobrevivió todas las demás y sigue respirando, no veo porque no le metas una más

-bueno, será mejor que me de prisa- el muchacho se llevo la camilla a un cuarto apartado de ahí.

-"no puedo creer que Mizuki no haya podido traer suficiente sangre, era una misión fácil, se supone que Akasha no estaría en el castillo y aun así llego en un estado lamentable, dijo que era un vampiro fuera de lo común. Un día de estos tendré que ir a comprobarlo yo mismo"

Los pensamientos de este hombre fueron interrumpidos por la puerta, la cual se abrió de una patada. Kakashi tenia la ropa hecha unos zorros, tenía balas ensartadas en el cuerpo y mucha sangre, de él y de quien sabe cuantos. Akua estaba casi igual, solo que su ropa no estaba tan rota, sus ojos ya estaban como dos medias lunas de color rojo, ella aventó a un lado el cuerpo de otro troll.

-vaya, vaya, de todos los que pudieron cruzar esa puerta, no me espere un par como este- dijo señalando a los dos -el tan reconocido "Diablo Negro" y Kakashi Hatake, el corta-relámpagos.

-"¿Corta-relámpagos?"- pensó Akua

-no se porque, pero nunca me imagine que serias tú el que estaría aquí, aunque tampoco estoy muy sorprendido, **Orochimaru**

-jajaja, así es, todavía te acuerdas de mi

-¿Por qué?¿Qué planeas hacer?

-por lo de la sangre, solo crear un arma que sea invencible, es un experimento de un de mis pupilos. Hasta ahora no hemos tenido suerte y han sido muy pocas audiciones, muchos han muerto

-¿Por qué atacaste a la familia Miu?- preguntó Akua

-necesitábamos algo de su sangre y matar a otro miembro de esa familia, lo haría sospechoso, por eso también matamos a uno de la familia Wong para que se iniciara una guerra y ya no puedan causarnos problemas

-¿De que hablas Orochimaru?

-esas familias tienen personas muy fuertes, serían un problema si supieran lo que quiero hacer

-¿¡que quieres hacer?!

-tranquilo- dijo calmadamente -todo a su tiempo, quiero crear algo así como un Alucard- Akua abrió más los ojos, sorprendida, al igual que Kakashi -pero sin que llegue a convertirse en un animal sin cerebro, es por eso que el vampiro mas fuerte y antiguo fracaso contra los tres señores oscuros, jeje. Alucard era muy bueno pero se volvió una causa perdida en cuanto fue derrotado de esa forma, quede completamente decepcionado

-¿Y destruir a la humanidad?

-hmp, claro que no. todo a su debido tiempo, Kakas...- Akua había cortado en dos a Orochimaru con el Jigen Tou pero en vez de él solo aparecieron unas serpientes

-que técnica más poderosa, pero al parecer no la tienes perfeccionada

sfx: pum...pum...

Unos golpes se escuchaban desde el otro cuarto. Todos los presentes voltearon hacia la puerta, de donde salió una criatura de color negro intenso, se le podían notar las venas que eran de color negro, aun tenia la venda puesta, era alto y muy fuerte, con una boca bastante grande y unos dientes afilados.

-Orochimaru-sama, tenga cuidado... es peligroso- dijo el joven de lentes, desmayándose en el piso

-¿Que demonios creaste?

-"mierda, ¿Que rayos le paso?, luce completamente diferente y siento un chakra muy maligno y poderoso, es...sorprendente"

-¡Akua, no lo ataques! No se lo que hayas hecho Orochimaru pero es una amenaza, lo puedo sentir

-...- Orochimaru no dijo nada, estaba tan impactado como ellos de ver algo como eso.

-jeje jeje, me tienen...¿Miedo?

-...!- todos se sorprenden por esto, al parecer si se podía crear a una criatura como Alucard y que pudiera pensar.

-¿Sientes miedo, niña? Jajaja

-Youho Saishusui- Akua fue directamente contra el monstruo pero lo detuvo con una sola mano

-¡Impresionante!- este le dio una patada y rompió la pared y lo que seguía de eso, dejo un pequeño charco de sangre en el piso

-eso fue increíble, muchacho- dijo Orochimaru poniéndose a su lado -eres todo lo que Kabuto dijo que serias -la criatura lo observo con una sonrisa y se reía mientras lo miraba

-¿Muchacho? Jajaja- este agarro a Orochimaru a una alta velocidad y lo tiro al piso, el cual se fue rompiendo a medida que el iba bajando -por lo visto, eres el único que queda

-no moriré aquí, si es lo que piensas- Kakashi realizo unas posesiones de mano y después de unos segundos tenia una especie de rayo en su mano, se podía escucha un "chi, chi" -eres el primero en mucho tiempo que ve esta técnica, ¡Raikiri!

* * *

Mientras con Akua.

Sangre salia de la boca de Akua, esa patada era lo más brutal que había recibido en toda su vida, le había roto sus costillas con eso y estaba al borde de perder la razón.

-_Akua...si aun puedes escucharme...utiliza la adrenalina, te servirá...sal de aquí...no tienes oportunidad_

Akua se inyecto la adrenalina y sintió recorrer electricidad en el cuerpo y un segundo después desapareció esa sensación.

* * *

Con Kakashi.

Kakashi perforo con el Raikiri a la criatura pero esta se regenero en unos segundos, Kakashi empezaba a asustarse, no le pasaba nada con sus ataques.

-¡No puede ser!

-creo que si, tus ataques no me pueden hacer nada, ninguno de ustedes puede hacerme algo- justo cuando le iba a pegar, montones de balazos llenan su cuerpo, Kakashi logra evadirlos por pura suerte. A esa cosa no le pasaba nada de nada, Kakashi con sus últimas fuerzas se reunió con Akua y la llevo cargando hasta llegar hasta abajo, dejo suficientes bombas de humo para que nos los siguieran.

-¿Por qué...me salvas?

-no voy a dejar...a un camarada morir

-¿Camarada?- dijo apenas, muy herida, al parecer la patada también le había afectado su garganta

-si te dejo morir...jamas me lo perdonaría...en especial por Sasuke

-...gracias...Kakashi...

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, fue bastante largo y lleno de acción. Me acabo de inventar otro personaje, pero creo que me salen buenos.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, ya saben, si quieren dejen reviews. **

**Nota: se que me tarde mucho, pero la espera tiene su recompensa.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Dolor. **

Kakashi seguía corriendo con Akua en la espalda, tenía cortadas en la ropa, unos cuantos balazos y sangre por toda la ropa, Kakashi estaba bastante cansado pero quería que Akua sobreviviera. Por otro lado, Akua estaba casi tan herida como Kakashi, a pesar de que era la mejor asesina de la familia Miu, la patada de ese monstruo la había dejado muy mal.

-aguanta Akua... ya casi llegamos...- Kakashi por fin salio del edificio, como era tan noche, no había nadie afuera, ni una sola persona.

-Kakashi... pudiste haberme dejado... ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- preguntó ya un poco mejor

-por que...- Kakashi lo pensó mientras seguía corriendo -tu eres... aunque deberías de ser mi enemigo... no eres una mala persona, Akua

-aiya, soy una asesina, ¿Cómo no puedo ser una persona mala?- dijo con una risa al final

-bueno... cada quien lo suyo- dijo y después se rió -a pesar de ser una asesina, cuidas de un niño y le das todo tu amor... mientras tengas algo que amar y proteger, no puedes ser alguien malo.

-estas loco

-jajaja, la mayoría de los asesinos ya no tienen nada que amar, ya no tienen un sueño, algo por lo que luchar- dijo con un poco tristeza -yo ya no tengo nada... no importa si muero, porque todas las personas que quería, ya murieron

-¿Por qué sigues vivo, entonces?

-yo también me lo pregunto... supongo que quiero... que tu vivas... no desperdicies tu vida en esto y mejor busca un mejor lugar

-el mundo es una basura...

-si, pero entre toda esa basura, aun hay cosas buenas, hay personas... que no son una basura y que te van ayudar... aunque tu pienses que no necesitas ayuda... siempre habrá alguien que te va ayudar- Kakashi llego hasta el pequeño hotel y fue con el recepcionista

-¡Kakashi! ¿Qué te paso?- el hombre le ayudo con Akua y la llevaron al cuarto de Kakashi, el único que tenia un botiquín. Acostaron a Akua en la cama y le dieron una franela enrollada

-¿Para que es eso?

-para tu boca, te voy a sacar las balas dentro de tu cuerpo, si no se quedaran ahí para siempre- explico el recepcionista que por lo visto, también era medico. Akua mordió fuertemente la franela cuando le quitaron la primera bala en el hombro, la otra estaba en el muslo y una en las costillas.

* * *

Mientras en el edificio.

Los soldados vaciaron un cartucho entero en la bestia (recuerden, AK-47), este se cubrió con sus brazos, pero después las balas se cayeron, enfrente de ellos.

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo con una gran sonrisa, ante esto todos se pusieron a recargar, pero este solo fue caminando hacia ellos -jajaja, ni siquiera esas armas me harán algo de daño

El que estaba en frente del monstruo no había terminado de recargar, así que agarro su AK-47 y lo golpeo con esta, pero no le paso nada, este solo sonrió y agarro el arma y la partió en dos con sus manos.

-¿Que demonios eres?- dijo totalmente aterrado

-me puedes llamar... **Rage **(pronunciación en inglés)

No hace falta decir que les pasó a los soldados, todos murieron. Solo uno alcanzo a lanzar una granada de frag. Eso le dolió pero su cuerpo se volvía a regenerar.

* * *

Mientras con Akua.

-¡Ahhh!- grito Kakashi al quitarle la última bala -esa estaba muy adentro...

-Kakashi-san, ¿estas bien?- le preguntó Sasuke, que ya estaba ahí

-no te preocupes... voy a estar bien- en eso la puerta se rompe, era Rage el que estaba ahí -mierda, ¡Akua, saca a Sasuke de aquí!

-ahora si voy a matarlos- dijo el monstruo, Akua agarro a Sasuke y lo saco por la ventana

-voy a regresar, espera aquí Sasuke

-¡Nee-san!

Akua regreso, el recepcionista ya estaba muerto en el piso, mientras Kakashi estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas.

-Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu- le envió una bola de fuego, que incendio toda la habitación -Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu (misil del tiburón de agua)- un tiburón de agua salio de la puerta del baño y ataco a Rage, el peli plata concentra energía en su mano y corre hacia Rage -¡Rasengan!- con esa técnica, Rage salió volando del hotel, rompiendo la pared de este.

-no creo que este derrotado con eso

-ah... yo tampoco... pero necesito esto- este saco un rollo debajo de la cama -cuando regrese, quiero que lo distraigas

-¿Planeas matarme?, jajaja- Rage traía a Sasuke apretándole el cuello con su mano

-¡Sasuke!- un aura oscura se puso en Akua y Kakashi lo sintió

-deja a mi hermanito en paz- sus ojos rojos se pusieron como dos medias lunas

-de acuerdo, ahora descansara en paz- este apretó tan fuerte el pequeño cuello de Sasuke, que además de rompérselo, se le exploto la vena Orta. Algo en Akua se hizo pedazos, ella se movió tan rápido que ni siquiera la pudieron ver, utilizando el Jigen Tou, corto en dos a Rage, al igual que lo que estaba detrás de él.

-...- Akua se arrodillo viendo el cuerpo de Sasuke cubierto de sangre -Sasuke...- las lágrimas de Akua cayeron en el rostro de Sasuke y en su sangre. Él era la única persona que ella quería, se había convertido en su hermano y no pudo protegerlo. Para sorpresa de Kakashi, Rage se volvió a unir y se levanto

-cortarme en dos no funcionara conmigo- Akua aun con lágrimas y con múltiples heridas, se dispuso a pelear de nuevo

-¿¡Porque no te mueres de una vez?! ¡Hyakujin Ryouran! (Profusión de cien cortes)- lo que corto en 100 pedazos, se volvió a unir después de unos minutos, pero Kakashi se le adelanto y poniendo el pergamino en el piso, comenzaron a moverse unas criaturas por debajo del piso

-Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu (técnica de los colmillos de tierra)- unos perros inmovilizaron a Rage y Kakashi lo perforo con el Raikiri -maldito seas, Rasengan- con el Raikiri lo elevo hasta el cielo, dibujando un rayo -¡Raikiri!- con eso se corto el dibujo en dos y el piso se rompió en pedazos por la fuerza.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- grito de dolor, parece que esta vez si había sido perforado en el pecho -nos volveremos a ver...voy a encontrarlos y voy a matarlos...solo esperen- este de un salto se fue de ahí. Kakashi se arrodillo del cansancio y miro como Akua lloraba sobre el pecho de su hermano. Era su familia y ahora, la había perdido, Kakashi también derramo lágrimas, el ya lo había perdido todo y sabía como se sentía.

* * *

**Bueno... pobre Sasuke, pero aun no se decide todo. Ahora dejaré unas preguntas al aire:**

**¿Será el fin para Sasuke?, ¿Que pasara después?, ¿Esa creatura volvera a aparecer? yo si lo se, pero no se los dire.**

**El próximo capitulo se titula: Verdad. **

**Nos vemos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Se recomienda música triste para más emoción. Ahora si, con el capitulo:**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Verdad.**

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por las mejillas de Akua, llorando en el pecho de su hermanito, ya sin poder hablar ni sentir nada.

-"no, no quiero despedirme, Sasuke... yo te jure que te protegería...Sasuke..."- Akua se le vino a la mente todas las cosas y los momentos que compartió con Sasuke -"pensé que yo te había rescatado esa noche, pero...fuiste tú el que me rescato de mi misma. Tú entraste en mi corazón y me hiciste blanda pero...me hiciste sentir amor y felicidad...y... ¡Yo no quiero que eso acabe!- ella acercó sus colmillos a Sasuke

-Akua...- Kakashi sabia lo que Akua iba a hacer, a pesar de que posiblemente moriría, no intento detenerla, porque simplemente, no podría convencerla de no hacerlo -"¿Es la única forma, Akua? Tu cuerpo solo tiene 4 litros de sangre, aproximadamente, y con lo que has perdido en la batalla y considerando la sangre que necesita Sasuke, morirás.

Aun sabiendo que las posibilidades eran bajas y que podría traer malas consecuencias, Akua lo intento, le dio tanta de su sangre como lo permitiera su cuerpo, su piel se empezó a hacerse pálida y sus fuerzas le abandonaban. Kakashi sonrió y se rompió la manga de su brazo derecho y se lo extendió hacia ella.

-toma mi sangre, Akua, tengo bastante...yo tampoco no quiero que muera Sasuke...- le dijo y ella también tomo de la sangre de Kakashi para recuperar fuerzas. Después de recuperarse, le volvió a dar sangre a Sasuke, le dieron aproximadamente, 3 litros de sangre entre los dos.

Sasuke comenzó a respirar y la herida de su cuello se recuperó completamente y comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-Sasuke...- dijo su nee-san con lágrimas -Sasuke...

-nee-san...- Sasuke abrió por fin los ojos y abrazo a su hermana con bastante fuerza, sus ojos, había algo extraño en ellos, sus pupilas se dilataron y se pusieron de color rojo, como los de Akua, también tenía 3 aspas alrededor de su iris de color negro, además de que su cabello cambio de color a gris pero después de cerrar sus ojos al abrazar a Akua, este volvió al color negro de siempre.

-Sasuke, te quiero mucho- dijo abrazándolo de la misma forma -no voy a dejar que nada te pase, te lo prometo...

-nee-san...gracias...por salvarme, yo también te quiero

-"que extraños ojos...parece...que ya los he visto antes..."- Kakashi se desmaya por la perdida de sangre y se queda en el piso, mientras Akua sigue abrazando a Sasuke, su única familia.

* * *

Mientras Sasuke revivía de la muerte en Tokio, en el otro lado de esta historia, en el castillo Shuzen, están pasando otras cosas.

Nuestro pequeño vampiro se encontraba muy confundido, muchas cosas estaban en su mente: ¿Qué hacia algo como un zorro gigante dentro de él? ¿Cómo llego ahí? ¿Por qué nadie le dijo nada? Todo era un remolino en su cabeza. Estaba feliz de estar vivo, pero estaba confundido, que no se dio cuenta de que su hermana le estaba hablando.

-nii-san, ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Moka tranquilamente

-uh...no, estoy muy bien, solo estaba pensando

-¿Estas seguro, Naruto?- pregunto su madre, preocupada -si necesitas algo, no dudes en decírmelo -"me pregunto si será por eso..."

Flashback.

_Akasha regresó después de que Naruto despertara, estaba muy preocupada y apenada, de que no estuviera ahí para proteger a sus hijos. Ahora mismo estaba en el cuarto de Naruto viendo como ya estaba mejor._

_-¡Lo hubieran visto!- dijo Kokoa muy feliz -¡Naruto-niisan me protegió de ese hombre con sus poderes de vampiro! _

_-¿Volvió a despertarlos?- preguntó Moka_

_-si, ¡Lo derroto con un solo golpe! Jamás lo había visto así _

_-mamá, ¿Por qué nii-san no puede utilizar sus poderes con más facilidad?- Akasha dio una sonrisa, un poco nerviosa y después contesto_

_-su hermano es muy fuerte, pero nunca ha decidido explotar sus habilidades. Además de que le cuesta sacar sus poderes_

_-tal vez necesita entrenar más- sugirió Kokoa -tiene mucho más poder que yo, era un aura roja que envolvía el cuerpo de nii-san, ¡Fue sorprendente!_

_Fin Flashback._

-"un aura roja que envolvía su cuerpo, no es un aura normal de los vampiros, pero Naruto no es un vampiro. Siempre creí que era un humano, pero tenía habilidades que no podían ser de un humano"- Akasha se quedo pensando y su cara estaba seria.

-"será que...no soy un vampiro"- la idea aterraba a Naruto, si no lo era, ¿Que demonios hacia ahí? -"no, eso no puede ser, ya he sacado mis poderes antes, son los de un vampiro"- pero ni él mismo estaba muy convencido de lo que creía. Era cierto que ya había sacado sus poderes, pero, ¿Porque nos la saca con más facilidad como cualquiera? Él nunca lo había descubierto, siempre pensó que porque no tenía talento, y por eso, no podía sacar sus poderes.

-"nii-san"- pensó Moka, preocupada por su hermano. Aunque tenían la misma edad, Moka actuaba como la hermana mayor, pero a veces, era Naruto el que actuaba como el mayor.

-mamá- dijo Naruto con la cabeza gacha

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?

-tengo que hablar contigo, a solas. Por favor Moka, déjanos solos- Moka volteo a ver a su madre, ella le sonrió, eso significaba que no era algo malo, entonces ella decidió retirarse y dejarlos solos.

-mamá, yo…estoy preocupado- dijo un poco triste, Akasha se sentó a su lado y le puso su mano en su mejilla

-¿Y porque Naruto?- le dijo suavemente

-yo…en verdad…tú…- Naruto no sabía ni como empezar, entonces lo dijo -¿En verdad soy un vampiro?

Akasha miró a Naruto con sus ojos verdes esmeralda, esa pregunta era…difícil de responder. Ella jamás pensó que este día llegaría tan rápido, el decirle la verdad a ese niño de aquella noche, a ese niño que lo dejaron al azar al cuidado de ella. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decírselo ahora, porque de todos modos, algún día debía de decírselo.

-Naruto…tú… eres muy especial- Naruto abrió más los ojos al ver a su madre con la mano en su pecho, parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento –tengo que decírtelo ahora…pero tal vez ya te has dado cuenta…

-…- Naruto derramó una pequeña lágrima, sabía lo que venia después –quiero escucharlo

-esta bien. Naruto, tu no eres mi hijo- eso dolió más que la paliza de que le había metido Mizuki –te dejaron enfrente de la puerta del castillo Shuzen, una noche que yo estaba esperando que Moka se durmiera. Alguien toco la puerta y te dejo en la puerta…- Akasha sonrío –eras un niño pequeño, lindo y saludable. Traías una carta, decía: dale un hogar a este niño, dale felicidad, amor y cuídalo bien, por favor, ya que yo ya no puedo hacerlo más. Cuida de Naruto

-"¿Qué? Ella…no es mi mamá"- Akasha ya lo estaba abrazando, porque las lagrimas salían solas –"Moka, Kokoa, Kahlua, ninguna de ellas es mi hermana"

-¿Por qué? Snif… yo ni siquiera soy un vampiro…y aun así…dejaste que me hicieran todas esas heridas en los combates, ¿¡Por qué?!- le dijo con lágrimas y un poco enojado -¿¡Acaso crees que soy inmortal?! Cada golpe que me daban, me dolía, ¡Y me dolía aun más porque eran mis hermanas!

-yo siempre me preocupe por ti, desde el principio, no fuiste aceptado por Issa. Trato de convencerme de que tú no estuvieras aquí, pensó que eras un humano y que de una forma u otra, le harías daño a Moka.

-¿Humano?

-pero… ¿Cómo podría pensar eso?- dijo con una sonrisa, secando sus lágrimas –tú eres un buen niño, y cada día que te veía era maravilloso, así como Moka, fue tan bonito verte crecer y ver como los dos se llevaban bien. Sabía que no pertenecías aquí, pero…ya no pude hacerlo…y sé que esta mal, pero, no podía dejarte solo…

-ahora lo entiendo todo…- los sentimientos de Naruto cambiaron –por eso, Moka, Kokoa y Kahlua nunca me aceptaron…para ellas…yo no era su hermano…snif…todo el tiempo…yo intentaba encajar pero no puedo hacerlo, ¡Siempre sentí que no encajaba!- le grito –y yo pensé: no importa si tengo que sufrir todos los días, porque yo las quiero…aunque ninguna de ellas me acepte, yo las considero mi familia…¡Todas ustedes no entienden como me siento!

-Naruto…

-¡Cállate!- los ojos de Naruto se pusieron de color rojo –creí que me amaban, ¡Pero era mentira! ¡Ni siquiera saben que soy!

-Naruto yo…- ella se acercó a el para consolarlo

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!- Naruto salió corriendo, secándose las lágrimas

-¡Espera Naruto!- Akasha lo persiguió, pero él ya estaba afuera, quien sabe en donde.

* * *

Naruto corrió muy lejos en las afueras del castillo, se tropezó y se cayó. Naruto se agarró su corazón, las lágrimas ya no le salían y su boca estaba seca. Su corta vida, había sido una mentira. Todas las personas que él quería, no eran su familia, ni siquiera era un vampiro como ellos.

-**¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Naruto?-** le pregunto el zorro, ya estaba dentro de su propia mente. Naruto se puso en posición fetal

-ya lo sabes, estoy seguro que tú lo sabías

**-bueno, ahora ya sabes la verdad. Tú no eres un vampiro y nunca lo serás **

-mi sueño…ya murió

_-mamá, te prometo que un día seré tan fuerte como para proteger a mis hermanas, ¡Te lo prometo!_

**-ese sueño ya no tiene sentido, ellas no son tus hermanas, nunca lo fueron, nunca se preocuparon por ti, ¿¡Y todavía preguntas que debe hacer?!- **le dijo con dureza **-¿Ya te olvidaste de todas las palizas que te dieron en los combates? ¿Acaso alguna de ellas te pidió perdón? **

-no…

**-hazlos sentir como tú te sientes, hazlos sufrir, ¡Hazlos pagar, Naruto! ¡Solo así podrán comprender tu dolor!**

-tienes razón- Naruto dejo de llorar –"ninguna de ellas me entiende, ni me acepta, ni me ama"

Afuera de Naruto, el viento soplaba muy fuerte, los arboles se movían violentamente

**-libera tus emociones, Naruto. ¡Sácalo todo!- **le ordeno el zorro, su Youki rojo se estaba desatando, sentía tanta rabia, tristeza, enojo, ganas de liberarlo todo para ya no sentir nada más.

-¡RAAAGHT!- gritaba el rubio, Akasha llego para observar lo que estaba causando todo esto, atrás de Naruto, pudo mirar por un momento a un zorro naranja de nueve colas, era enorme. Naruto estaba sufriendo cambios en su cuerpo, le empezaron a crecer las uñas, los colmillos, sus ojos estaban rojos y su energía se estaba saliendo de control, la energía se disparo hacia el cielo, como un rayo de luz roja que subió hasta las nubes.

* * *

Mientras con Moka.

-¡Onee-sama, mira eso!- le dijo Kokoa -¡Es una luz roja!

-¿Qué?- Moka observo la luz, pero después de un tiempo despareció. Moka observo a lo lejos una corriente de aire que agrieto el cristal de la ventana, Moka se asusto, le paso un escalofrió en su espalda, al igual que Kokoa, pero esta ultima le resulto familiar.

-"¿será nii-san?"

* * *

Con Akasha.

Ella intentó acercarse a Naruto, pero el aire comenzó a hacerle cortadas y a quemarla un poco.

-Naruto, ¡Detente por favor!

-¡Me hubieras dejado con los humanos! ¡Me hubieras dejado morir! ¡Es mejor que vivir en este infierno!- Naruto le dio un golpe al aire, y el aire saco volando a Akasha contra lo arboles, haciéndolos pedazos

-"Naruto…tal vez eso debí hacer…tal vez me odies, pero un día lo entenderás y espero que no sea muy tarde"- Akasha volvió con Naruto, con el vestido con múltiples cortadas, que se regeneraron en menos de 2 segundos. –no podía dejarte ir…no quería decirte la verdad, porque sabía que te harías una idea equivocada. Sé que no soy tu madre, pero te amo.

**-¡No la escuches Naruto! ¡Esta mintiendo! Nadie puede entenderte, tú eres diferente a ellos. A los vampiros solo les importa su orgullo y ellos mismos, ¡No entienden lo que es amar!- **el zorro le dijo desde su mente, era verdad en cierto punto. Pero Naruto, estaba dudando, aun dejándose llevar por sus emociones, no se limito a pensar lo que decía su madre, hasta ahora.

-¿Y si yo fuera…humano?- el poder no había mermado, se seguía desatando con furia -¿Me seguirías amando?

-Naruto- ella puso su mano en su pecho y le dio una sonrisa cálida –yo siempre voy a amarte, sin importar nada, porque para mí, tu también eres mi hijo- Akasha se acercó a Naruto, aún con múltiples cortadas fue a tocarle su cabello con una sonrisa –no te pido que me perdones, solo quiero que entiendas

-¿Qué soy?- dijo desconsolado e hincándose -¡Dímelo!- le grito con dolor, haciéndole más cortadas en el cuerpo de su madre

-no lo se, pero te diré lo que no eres, tú, Naruto Akashiya- tocándole su mejilla –no eres una mala persona, junto con Moka, ustedes son lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida.

**-¡No le creas! ¡Nadie puede entenderte! Yo conozco a los de su raza, ¡solo les importa su maldito orgullo! ¡No tiene espacio para otro!**

-no es cierto…mamá…ella siempre me ha amado y me ha protegido- le dijo desde adentro de su mente, al zorro –yo soy el que debería disculparme, he sido alguien malo…

**-¡Idiota!-** el zorro se enojo y rodeo con su Youki a Naruto, dominando su cuerpo. Naruto iba a golpear a Akasha, pero ella lo abraza, el zorro estaba en cólera y quería matar a Akasha como fuera **–el único que puede entenderte soy yo, ninguna de ellas puede entender algo que no han pasado**

-Naruto…no te conviertas en esto- dijo apretando más el abrazo –acaso… ¿Ya te olvidaste de esa promesa? Me la dijiste hace unos años

-yo…

Flashback.

_Naruto, de no más de cinco años estaba en su cuarto con su madre; ella le curaba las heridas poniéndole un poco de ungüento, Naruto empezó a llorar._

_-perdón, ¿Te duele mucho?_

_-no es eso…mamá ¿Por qué papá me obligo a pelear con Moka-neesan?_

_-nosotros somos vampiros, pero no somos los únicos que existimos en este mundo, hay otros Yokai por ahí. Si algún día tienes una batalla, tienes que estar preparado. _

_-pero, los problemas no tienen porqué resolverse así, ¿Qué no hay tregua?_

_-Naruto- Akasha sintió la presencia de alguien más escuchando la conversación, detrás de la puerta estaba Moka, escuchando todo. –para los vampiros, una batalla significa la muerte, los demás Yokais no van a ser tan considerados como tú._

_-supongo que tienes razón. Mamá, ¿Crees que Moka-neesan me odie?_

_-¿Por qué preguntas eso?_

_-me ha golpeado muy duro, no se si es porque padre nos estaba viendo, pero me ha dolido en mi corazón_

_-tal vez fue por eso, pero debes de entender que debes ser fuerte, este mundo no es para alguien débil, es la verdad_

_-si ser fuerte significa hacerle daño a la persona más importante para mí, entonces seré débil por mi eternidad de vampiro- Akasha y Moka abrieron los ojos sorprendidas –jamás le haré daño a la persona que amo, sin importar lo que piensen los demás vampiros o Yokais, ¡No me importara! ¡Es una promesa! _

_Después de que Naruto saliera, Moka le dio un fuerte abrazo y le rogó que la perdonara, Naruto lo hizo con una sonrisa, sin remordimientos. _

Fin flashback.

Naruto volvió a llorar y su Youki descontrolado que se había formado en un brazo para golpear a Akasha por la espalda se había detenido completamente. El aire se calmo y el collar verde de Naruto brillo intensamente.

**-este chico…esta controlando inconscientemente mi chakra…no puede ser**- el aura rojo envolvió a Akasha como una manta, curándole todas sus heridas en menos de un segundo, sintiéndose cálida y tranquila.

-yo te perdono y te quiero, mamá- le dijo con una sonrisa

-gracias, Naruto, sé que no soy tu madre, pero te amo.

El collar dejo de brillar, el chakra del zorro se había disipado, así como sus malas intenciones. Él no podía entender, como había sido controlado por un niño, su chakra que es tan oscuro, fue controlado por un niño sin ninguna habilidad o particularidad. Después de que Naruto volviera a la normalidad, ambos regresaron tomados de la mano.

-"no se porque me habrán abandonado, pero esta es mi familia ahora, mis sueños siguen en pie: proteger a mi familia y ser el vampiro más fuerte de todos. Sé que lo lograre, aunque yo no sea un vampiro, eso no significa que no pueda realizar mi sueño. Quienquiera que me haya dejado en el castillo Shuzen, gracias por darme una familia, aunque no sea real, aunque no sea la verdadera, te lo agradezco".- Naruto sujeto el collar de color verde que le habían dado con firmeza.

* * *

**Supongo que muchos esperaban por ese momento o ese capitulo, espero les haya gustado y que les haya causado algo de emoción. **

**Apoyo para realizar este capitulo: buscar en youtube: Naruto best sad songs #1 hasta llegar a la 4. Además de más música triste.**

**Nos vemos y saludos.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Al fin viernes! Un saludo a todos los que están leyendo esta historia y los que leen de rosario vampire y Naruto. Estamos a 14 de diciembre y en el capitulo 14, ¿Qué causalidad no? Dejando eso de lado, ya acabaron mis exámenes y ya estoy completamente libre. Lo mejor de todo es que... ¡Con puro 8, 9 y 10! ya sin más que decir, vamos con el capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 14: El camino de Naruto.**

Naruto se sentía muy feliz, había perdonado a todos y su conciencia estaba tranquila. Se esforzaba cada vez más en ser más fuerte, pero no lo hacia por el reconocimiento de la familia, sino por proteger a sus hermanas, a su familia. Moka también notaba que pasaba más tiempo con su madre más que ella; la verdad es que Akasha le dio una clase a Naruto por un día, al saber que le había enseñado pero, se notaba bastante el cambio. Ahora mismo, Naruto esta peleando con Kokoa.

-onee-chan, ¿Estas bien?- dijo Naruto mirándola tirada en el piso

-todavía no he perdido- dijo levantándose con heridas en su mejilla y algo cansada -¡Ahora te ganare!- Kokoa fue directamente hacia Naruto con un martillo bastante pesado, el rubio esquiva la mayoría de sus ataques, hasta que logra quitarle su martillo y le agarra de los hombros

-tranquila, primero cura tus heridas- dijo limpiando la sangre de la mejilla de su hermana -onee-chan debes de esforzarte mucho más, ¡Ya se! Mañana te voy a ayudar a entrenar- dijo con una sonrisa

-...¿Cuando te volviste tan fuerte?- dijo con la cabeza gacha

-¿Uh?

-antes onee-sama me consideraba mucho más importante, pero ahora ya no soy tan fuerte...

-¿De que hablas? ¡Por supuesto que eres importante para Moka-neesan! Ella te quiere mucho- Naruto la abraza -y yo también

-nii-san- Kokoa se siente feliz. Su relación de hermanos había cambiado, desde que el rubio había arriesgado su vida por ella, Kokoa mostraba respeto hacia Naruto y lo quería mucho, aunque su adoración por Moka no había cambiado, consideraba a Naruto como su héroe. Su hermano, por su parte, quería a todas sus hermanas por igual, pero con Kokoa era diferente, desde que su madre le dijo que debería de tratarla bien y protegerla de todo, Naruto cuidaba a Kokoa de todo; le ayudaba a entrenar, a nunca rendirse y le enseñaba todo lo que podía.

-ve a curar tus heridas- Kokoa lo abraza poniendo su cabeza en su pecho -¿Kokoa?

-te quiero mucho nee-san- dijo con un leve sonrojo -eres el mejor hermano que pudiera tener- Kokoa se fue de la sala después de eso

-Kokoa-oneechan...

-por lo visto ya te trata mejor- Naruto se voltea

-Moka-neesan, hola- dijo con una sonrisa

-hola- Moka lo miro de forma seria, pero después dio una media sonrisa -te has vuelto muy fuerte

-pero no más que tú

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué nunca luchas en serio conmigo?- ella frunció el ceño -¡Solo me subestimas!- pero Naruto la abraza

-no puedo... puedes gritarme todo lo que quieras, pero no voy hacerte daño nunca- Moka se sonroja y sonríe, abrazando al rubio -te quiero demasiado, ¡De veras!

-estoy un poco celosa, pero estoy feliz por ti. Por lo visto ya tienes una ideología de vida

-¿Eh?- dijo confundido -¿Que es eso?- Moka se desmaya al estilo anime

-¡Es como una forma de vida! Deberías de leer más nii-san

-"¿Una forma de vida?"- Naruto se quedo pensando -¡Ser el vampiro más fuerte de todos los tiempos! ¡Ese es mi camino!

-jajaja, pero ni siquiera puedes vencerme, ¿Como podrías ser el más fuerte sino me puedes vencer?

-pues...tú sabes, algún día te venceré y seré el vampiro más fuerte de todos los tiempos, ¡No me rendiré hasta conseguirlo! ¡Es una promesa!

-"no se que haya pasado ese día que te quedaste con mamá, desde que paso eso, te miras diferente"- la niña vio a su hermano, se le veía más seguro de si mismo, era más persistente que Kokoa con respecto a ganar, ya no lloraba. -"has madurado nee-san, pero sigues siendo un poco ingenuo, pero...¿Que sería si no lo fueras?".

-"No rendirse ni fallar a mi palabra, ¡Esa es mi ideología, mi camino a seguir!"- Naruto señala hacia el cielo y Moka lo mira raro -"papá, mamá, no se donde estén, pero se que están viéndome desde algún lugar. ¡Estarán muy orgullosos de mí! Se los aseguro, trabajare muy duro y me haré fuerte, no les fallaré, ¡Ni ahora, ni nunca!"- después de eso, Naruto se fue junto con Moka para ir con Kahlua, que les tenía algo importante que decir.

Por lo visto Naruto por fin tiene sus metas propuestas y su propio camino. Desde el incidente con su madre, no solo la relación de hermanos ha cambiado, también la relación de monstruo gigante de colas-humano. ¿Pero como paso esto? Vamos con un recuerdo de Naruto. El día que Akasha se paso un día entero con él.

_Flashback._

_Naruto y Akasha estaban en el jardín del castillo Shuzen. Sentados en el pasto, ya se habían olvidado de aquella anécdota. _

_-Naruto, yo no sabía que tenías ese poder en tu cuerpo. Pero no es nada malo, si lo controlaras, sería más fácil- dijo con un sonrisa_

_-no es tan simple. El poder es de un zorro gigante llamado Kyubi-san_

_-¿Kyubi-san?- pregunto confundida -"pero Kyubi significa 9 colas"_

**_-¿¡Como que Kyubi-san?!- _**_dijo un zorro muy enojado _**_-¡Te he dicho mil veces que soy solo Kyubi!_**

_-perdón Kyubi-san_

_-¿Con quien hablas?- le pregunto su madre _

_-con Kyubi-san, oh rayos lo volví a decir. __No hablo con él muy a menudo, pero creo que es porque no le caigo bien- dijo con una risita al final_

_**-¡Pues claro que no! De todas maneras, tengo que hablarte**_

_-de acuerdo. Mamá voy a comunicarme con Kyubi-san por un rato, ahora regreso- Naruto cerro sus ojos y se puso a meditar. _

_-¿Qué quieres?_

**_-te daré un reconocimiento, me has ganado- _**_dijo con cierto respeto y molestia_

_-¿Ganar?_

_**-ayer intente matar a Akasha como fuera, pero tú, Naruto Akashiya, lo impediste y eso es como perder. He perdido**_

_-¿¡En serio?!... ja, ¡Soy el ganador!_

**_-y como decir esto...- _**_el zorro volteo a ver a otro lado _**_-te has ganado...mi respeto. He decidido algo, voy a ayudarte en tu sueño_**

_-¿¡De verdad?!- dijo con ilusión en sus ojos azules_

_**-es decir, ya no tengo como escapar, tendré que conformarme con estar un cachorro como tú. Por lo que ahora eres el primero que porta un biju, yo el Kyubi soy el más fuerte biju. Si vas a ser mi portador tienes que ser el mejor vampiro de todos. ¿Estas dispuesto a hacer eso?**_

_-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡No te decepcionare! ¡Ni me daré por vencido!- dijo saltando de un lado a otro feliz de su nuevo hallazgo __-eso quiere decir que...¡Eres mi nuevo compañero!_

_**-¿Qué?**_

_-Eres como un miembro más de la familia Shuzen- el zorro se quedo callado por un momento mientras Naruto seguía sonriendo, como si no fuera una mentira_

_**-no te adelantes, ¡Más vale que te vuelvas muy fuerte y tengas el titulo del más fuerte de todos los tiempos! Hasta ahora tienes mi respeto, pero si fallas, ten por seguro que lo pagaras**_

_-¡Si señor!- dijo con su mano en la frente, como si fuera un soldado.- Naruto __abrió los ojos con una sonrisa_

_-¿Y que te dijo?_

_-quiere que me convierta en el más fuerte vampiro de todos los tiempos_

_**-¡Aprende a controlar tu Youki!**_

_-¡Ah! Y que aprenda a controlar mi Youki_

_-de hecho, eso es lo que iba a proponerte. Solo será por hoy._

_-oh, ¡Vas a entrenarme!_

_-solo será por este día, te enseñare a controlar el Youki- ambos se pararon -es muy sencillo, primero intenta liberar un poco de tú poder, así- un aura morada se podía sentir e hizo que el viento se alocara por un momento_

_-wow, eres muy fuerte mamá_

_-ahora hazlo tú- Naruto cerro los ojos, pero de él no salia nada de nada _

_-...no esta funcionando, ¿Cual es el truco?- a la pelirosada se le puso una gotita en la cabeza _

_-no hay ningún truco, tienes que liberar tus emociones. Los vampiros somos reconocidos por volver la energía en fuerza- explico su madre, Naruto volvio a cerrar los ojos _

_-"Kyubi-san ayúdame"- le pidió al zorro_

**_-estúpido cachorro, pon tus manos de la siguiente forma- _**_eran la pose ninja para concentrar chakra, pero claro que por supuesto que Naruto no sabe nada de esto_

_-"¡Lo haré!"- Naruto puso sus dedos como le dijeron y funciono, su poder se estaba desbordando, era de color azul, envolvía su cuerpo._

_-¡Muy bien Naruto!- le elogio -esta muy bien, eso era todo. Ahora concentrarlo en tu mano, para hacer esto- Akasha rompió una roca pequeña. Naruto también lo intento y lo logro. Ellos dos siguieron practicando en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, __además de otras cosas. _

* * *

**Eso fue todo, algo cortito, lo se, pero recientemente me llego la inspiración y esto es lo que salio. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**_  
_

**¡Saludos y que tengan buen fin de semana!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15: Nuevas habilidades.**

Naruto, Moka y Kokoa fueron afuera de la casa, en el patio. Hoy el día estaba nublado y algo oscuro, Kahlua los estaba esperando.

-bueno- dijo Kahlua con una sonrisa -que bueno que están aquí los tres. El acertijo que les deje, la respuesta era la alfombra

-¿¡Qué?!

-si, así es. Ahora les enseñare la técnica

-espera un momento nee-san- Moka alzo su dedo -pasamos muchas veces por la alfombra, ¿Como es que no rompimos los aretes?

-pues, los puse donde se abre la puerta y como ustedes no buscaron ahí, no se rompieron. Además, cuando Akasha-san se fue, ella los quebró, así que los sustituí por otros.

-eres muy inteligente Kahlua-neesan, ni yo me esperaba eso- elogio Naruto

-no fue la gran cosa- dijo Kokoa con modestia -pero fue un poco difícil

-como sea- Moka se veía emocionada -¿Cual es la técnica?

-Sí, ¡Ya dínoslo!

-bueno, ya cálmense. Les enseñare como detectar el Youki (Energía demoníaca)

-¿¡Eh?!- dijeron los tres

-es una habilidad especial que...

-¿Todos los monstruos pueden hacerla?- pregunto rápidamente, Naruto

-no- respondió Moka -es exclusiva de los vampiros, ¿Verdad Kahlua-neesan?

-eso es cierto Moka. Como decía, es como un poder sensorial sobrenatural; si sientes el instinto asesino y el Youki, podrás reaccionar más rápido que solo mirando- todos asintieron, pero solo Naruto no había comprendido bien lo que había dicho su hermana.

-mm-"necesito la ayuda de Kyubi-san para esto"

**-¿Qué quieres?- **Naruto dio un salto al escuchar su imponente voz, pero luego recupero su compostura

-"Kyubi-san, ¿Puedo hablar contigo con mis pensamientos?"

**-es lo que estas haciendo, cachorro estúpido- **le dijo algo molesto, esperen, él así habla

-"no le entiendo a esto de detectar el Youki. ¿Me ayudas?"

**-fue algo muy claro lo que dijo la rubia, pero bueno, te lo explicare**

-¡Naruto-chan!- le dijo Kahlua -para que esto funcione, deben de despertar las emociones de su enemigo, si no lo hacen, no funcionara. ¿Entendieron?

-¡Sí!- asintieron todos, aunque el rubio no estaba muy convencido

-bueno, vayan a practicar.

-¿No vas a ayudarnos?

-tengo algo que hacer, luego les vendré a ayudar- dicho y hecho, Kahlua se retiro y dejo a los tres solos.

-practicare por mi lado- dijo Moka y se fue de ahí

-eh...¡Yo también!- Kokoa imito a Moka y también se retiro

-por lo visto solo quedo yo. ¡Ah bueno! Ayúdame Kyubi-san

**-¡Soy solo Kyubi!**

-lo siento- Naruto se sentó en la hierba -pero ya enséñame, porque no entendí nada

**-bueno, esa habilidad es como la de los murciélagos**

-¿Por qué?

**-los murciélagos son ciegos, pero debido a las ondas sonoras que ellos mismos provocan pueden ver y comunicarse entre ellos. **

-oh, ya entendí. Entonces es lo mismo, pero con los sentimientos

**-algo así. Debo advertirte que tú no podrás lograrlo**

-¿¡Pero por qué?!

**-tú no eres un vampiro y yo soy un zorro, no hay forma de que puedas hacerlo**

-¡Pero...!-"no puede pasarme esto, mis hermanas no saben lo que soy en realidad, ¡Ni siquiera yo mismo lo se! Además, no creo que pueda decírselos aun"

**-oye, dije que iba ayudarte, si te descubren, tal vez te odiarían o simplemente no te hablarían nunca más. **

-pero, ¿Cómo?

**-yo soy un zorro. Los zorros somos cazadores solitarios por naturaleza. Tenemos un gran sentido del oído y del olfato y como soy el biju más fuerte de todos, con mis ojos es más suficiente para ver el Youki**

-pero eso no me sirve, se supone que debo de sentirlo

**-¡Cállate! He encontrado una forma de prestarte mis sentidos**

-¿En serio? ¡Dímelo!

**-mira tu collar**

El rubio miro su collar de color verde, estaba brillando de color rojo, como si tuviera un foquito dentro de él.

**-concéntrate y cierra los ojos, escucha atentamente todos los sonidos que escuches, trata de reconocer como se provocan- **Naruto hizo lo que le dijeron. Comenzó a escuchar el sonido de los pájaros, el movimiento de los árboles y las flores del jardín. En su cabeza, sin que él lo supiera, comenzaron a salir unas orejitas de zorro en forma de punta de color rojizo, cuando terminaron de salir, Naruto podía escuchar a su madre hojeando un libro, podía escuchar a un gusano arrastrándose por la tierra y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

-Kyubi-san...¡Esto es...increíble!- Naruto aun escuchaba todo claramente -puedo incluso escuchar el caer del agua de un lago que nunca he visto, muy lejos de aquí- dijo con una sonrisa -es tan extraño, nunca había podido hacer algo así

**-los zorros cazamos de noche, nuestra vista no es muy buena en la oscuridad, pero nuestro oído es más que suficiente para alertarnos, por si algo malo va a pasar**

-¡Que genial! Pero... ¿No me vería extraño con estas orejas de zorro?

**-es porque te has concentrado mucho, entre más te concentres, más agudos serán tus sentidos, y por lo consiguiente, tu cuerpo tomara prestado alguna de las partes de mi cuerpo. Sigue practicando, yo te diré cuando te estés sobrepasando**

-bueno, gracias

El niño siguió practicando, el zorro le gritaba por lo mal que lo hacía, pero de algo sirvió, porque ahora Naruto ya lo había dominado. Ya se había oscurecido y él seguía haciéndole preguntas al Kyubi.

-hey Kyubi-san, ¿Y cuando mis ojos se vuelven como los tuyos?

**-tus ojos se vuelven rojos, pero los míos son un poco más anaranjados, cuando llegues a eso, podrás notar cuanto Youki tiene tú oponente o el qué mires.- explico el zorro -no es necesario poner las orejas, ya que solo se utiliza cuando el enemigo no este cerca. Solo necesitas concentrarte.**

-gracias Kyubi-san- la voz del zorro desapareció, así como el brillo del collar de Naruto. Kahlua lo abrazo por detrás sin qué el lo supiera.

-¡Naruto-chan!- dijo feliz -deja de entrenar un rato, te hice algo especial para cenar, vamos- dijo jalándolo de la mano

-¡Bueno! Ya que tengo mucha hambre

-veo que te has esforzado mucho

-si, cada ves le entiendo más a esto- ambos se sonrieron y fueron al comedor, donde Moka y Kokoa estaban esperando que llegara Naruto. La cena era un pedazo de pastel.

-se que se están esforzando mucho, así que hice un pastel para ustedes

-¡Esto es genial!

-gracias nee-san- dijo Kokoa comiendo un poco del pastel con fresas encima.

Mientras en Tokio, en una casa pequeña.

Después de la batalla contra Rage, Kakashi y Akua se quedaron casi sin sangre, pero fue este último el más afectado, ya que no quería que Akua muriera y abandonara a su hermano. La casa fue rentada por Kakashi, el cual estaba con un paquete de transfusión de sangre para que pudiera sobrevivir.

-Akua...

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Como esta Sasuke?- dijo algo cansado, Akua sonrío

-esta perfecto, sus ojos se volvieron como los míos- dijo con cierto orgullo -se ha vuelto más entusiasta en los entrenamientos por los 4 días que estuviste aquí.

-"se le nota muy feliz, aunque no lo demuestre"-me alegro. Quisiera verlo

-él opina lo mismo- de pronto Sasuke abre la puerta. Ahora tenía una ropa distinta, bueno, solo la playera había cambiado de color, a una de color azul. El peli plata pudo notar que los ojos de Sasuke eran igualitos a los de Akua, el cabello azabache de Sasuke se había vuelto un poco más oscuro, fuera de eso, todo estaba igual.

-Kakashi-san, ¿Se encuentra mejor?- dijo acercándose a la cama del hombre mayor

-mucho, ¿Tú te sientes bien?

-excelente

-¿Algún cambio en tu cuerpo?

-solo mis ojos, no entiendo porque cambiaron, pero... creo que es por mis poderes de vampiro, Akua-neesan es mi hermana, así que yo también soy un vampiro

-si, eso es cierto

-dejemos que Kakashi descanse, ve a dormir Sasuke

-claro nee-san- Sasuke se retira, al cerrar la puerta, Akua se pone seria y Kakashi se muestra despreocupado

-la misión fracaso, pero se me pidió que te diera esto- ella le entregó un sobre, Kakashi lo tomó y lo rompió en pedazos -¿Qué haces?

-ya se lo que es. Quieren que me una a la familia Miu, pero eso no va a pasar- Kakashi se sienta y le toca la cabeza a Akua -el único aliado que tengo, eres tú

-¿Uh?

-Akua, hagas lo que hagas, cuida bien a ese niño.

-lo se

-pero no desperdicies tu vida siendo una asesina- Kakashi le alborotó un poco el cabello y Akua se dejo, algo le decía que escuchara lo que ese hombre tenía que decirle. Era el consejo de alguien con más experiencia que ella -busca un lugar donde Sasuke y tú estén a salvo, donde no tenga experiencias traumáticas como la que paso hace unos días, tienes suerte de que no lo recuerde- Akua agacho la cabeza, ella realmente lamentaba eso, ella quería que Sasuke disfrutara el viaje, pero solo causo que casi muriera.

-me siento...muy culpable...ni siquiera se porque te lo estoy diciendo

-je, que irónico. Como sea- Kakashi se levanta y se quita con cuidado la aguja de su vena, para que se dejara de traspasar sangre a su cuerpo. -se que ya lo sabes, pero es tiempo de que tomes una decisión, ¿Qué es lo mejor que puedes hacer por Sasuke? Piensa en eso Akua.

-espera, ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera una despedida?

-porque lo es. Me iré mañana

-¿Porque?

-necesito buscar algo, algo muy importante

-¿Y que es?- Kakashi voltea a ver a Akua con una sonrisa

-Mi camino ninja.

Al día siguiente.

Akua y Kakashi seguían platicando sobre lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante, en la sala, mientras Sasuke aun no se despertaba.

-necesito pedirte un favor- pidió Kakashi -necesito una muestra de la sangre de Sasuke, hay algo extraño en él.

-no hay problema. Iba a hacer lo mismo tarde o temprano, pero tú te has ganado mi confianza.

-sabes que se puede convertir en un **Ghoul **¿Verdad?

-si, eso es lo que me temo, pero Sasuke en verdad es especial- Kakashi le pone su mano en su cabeza

-no te preocupes, el estará bien, hay algo en su sangre que no se ha dejado vencer por la vampiríca, y por eso, él es especial.

En los últimos 4 días, El Diablo Negro se había abierto para contarle a Kakashi, el secreto más intimo: Sasuke no era su hermanito. Ella le había contado todo, Kakashi en verdad se había ganado la confianza de Akua para que le haya contado eso. Pero ahora Sasuke había cambiado y Kakashi tenía que cerciorarse de que no cambiara de alguna forma maligna o algo por el estilo. El resto del día, los tres se dedicaron a pasar un día juntos, visitando la ciudad. Hasta que Kakashi tuvo que despedirse, ya con la muestra de sangre en su poder.

-¿Te volveré a ver, Kakashi-san?

-de seguro que sí- Sasuke le abrazo y fue correspondido -algún día volveremos a encontrarnos.

-adiós, Kakashi Hatake- dijo con el tono de siempre

-cuídate Akua- Kakashi les dio la espalda con una sonrisa en el rostro, cubierto por su tapabocas -gracias Akua- la recién mencionada se sorprendió, pero ya no pregunto, porque este ya iba demasiado lejos.

-"la vida esta llena de sorpresas, ¿No es así, sensei? En estos últimos días, he conocido a una asesina igual que yo, pero a diferencia de mí, ella tiene algo por lo que matar o hacer lo necesario para ese objetivo. Sensei, mientras peleaba contra ese monstruo, pensé en morir la mayoría de la batalla. Pero...justo como tú me dijiste una vez, cada día se aprende algo nuevo. Estos días experimente algo nuevo, algo que estaba buscando encontrar"- Kakashi aborda el avión viendo el cielo azul y las nubes que adornan el cielo -"hubo un tiempo, en el que perdí mi camino, perdí mi motivación y mis metas. Akua...ese nombre nunca lo olvidare, me diste una última razón por la cual seguir aquí, por la cual vale la pena luchar, algo por lo que vale la pena intentarlo siempre, gracias. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, voy a perseguir mi camino ninja hasta que la llama de mi vida se extinga, justo como tú lo hiciste alguna vez."

* * *

**Este capitulo creo que se debió llamar "El camino ninja" pero la mayoría del capi fue de Naruto. **

**¿Qué le depara a Kakashi en su búsqueda?**

**¿Qué hará Akua de ahora en adelante?**

**¿Qué es lo que tiene la sangre de Sasuke?**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Saludos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16: El inicio de una nueva vida.**

Kakashi Hatake, el mejor agente de la familia Wong renunció a ese trabajo para regresar a su ciudad natal, y al mismo tiempo, a tratar de conseguir información sobre la sangre de Sasuke.

_-Akua, iré a buscar a la persona más indicada para tratar lo de la sangre de Sasuke, para investigar si esta fuera de peligro. Voy a tardarme algo de tiempo, ya que esta persona es difícil de encontrar, avísame cuando ya no estés ahí. Kakashi Hatake.- _el joven ninja dejo de escribir en el papelillo, para después atarlo a la pata de una ave mensajera y así enviar el mensaje a su destino.

El joven continuo con su búsqueda para encontrar a esa persona. Akua, por otro lado, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sugerido Kakashi: _¿Qué es lo mejor que puedes hacer por Sasuke? _Una y otra vez pensaba en eso, pero lo único que podía hacer era matar, no había vuelta atrás. Akua se dedico a entrenar y hacerse mucho más fuerte, haciendo que el título de Diablo Negro creciera aún más. Ella también entrenaba con Sasuke, era muy estricta, pero con Sasuke era diferente, ella no podía evitar preocuparse, desde el último incidente, el lazo que los dos compartían, se intensifico más que nunca.

En el otro lado de esta historia, el pequeño Naruto había mejorado bastante, junto con Moka, Kokoa y Kahlua existía un lazo bastante fuerte. Las cosas habían cambiado; Kokoa apreciaba a Naruto más que nunca, Moka se sentía orgullosa de su hermano, ahora ya era igual de fuerte que ella, y eso la hacia muy feliz. Kahlua simplemente lo apreciaba, de todas el era el único varón, por lo que era especial para ella.

* * *

Días, semanas, meses pasaron. Todos habían crecido bastante y aprendido bastante. Hoy, el sol esta radiante, habían bastantes nubes, pero no parecía que iba a llover, por lo que podemos estar tranquilos. El día estaba tranquilo, hasta que cierta niña de coletas, rompe este ambiente.

-¡Ahh! ¡Moka-oneesama!- dijo la pequeña con un martillo en sus manos -¿¡A donde fuiste?!

-Kokoa- Moka llegaba de la mano con su madre, Akasha

-hoy es el día de nuestra batalla, ¿Cierto? ¿¡Como te atreves a escapar?!

-Kokoa-chan, lo siento- le dijo Akasha -pero hoy es un día importante, así que...

-¡Akasha-san, no te entrometas!- le corto Kokoa

-realmente no tienes orgullo...- dijo con una sonrisa -cuantas veces tienes que perder para estar satisfecha, jaja

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? ¡Hoy voy a ganarte!- dijo ya con el martillo -¡Moka-oneesama, prepárate!

-vamos, ¿Otra vez peleando?- dijo la mayor, barriendo -¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirles que eso no logra nada bueno?

-Kahlua-neesan- dijo con un pie en la cabeza de Kokoa y con su martillo en la mano

-o mejor- dijo con una sonrisa -tal vez no deberías de ser tan dura, Moka-chan

-¡Moka-neesan!- Naruto aparece con su típica playera blanca y sus pequeños pantalones azules, además de sus zapatos -te he estado buscando

-¿Para que?

-¡Para retarte a una batalla y vencerte antes que mi onee-chan!- dijo poniéndose en guardia, pero su madre le pone su mano en su cabello

-es tal y como Kahlua-chan dice, los cuatro son hermanos, así que deberían de llevarse bien entre ustedes- Kokoa hace un puchero, Moka voltea hacia otro lado, Kahlua tiene una gotita en la frente y Naruto se pone la mano en la nuca -además, hoy tenemos a una persona especial que viene a visitarnos y quiero que se lleven bien con esa persona... ¿De acuerdo?- dijo con una sonrisa y juntando sus manos

-claro mamá- dijo Naruto con su mano en su frente, como un soldado. En eso, Kokoa se pone detrás de Akasha y le saca la lengua a Moka, y ella lo mira enojada, Akasha solo se ríe. -onee-chan no deberías de hacerle eso a Moka-neesan

-oh... que inusual, Grey esta ladrando...- dijo Kahlua parando de barrer

-me pregunto si será el visitante del que mamá hablaba.

* * *

En otro lugar de la casa, cerca de donde están Moka y los demás.

-woof, woof- ladraba el perro

-ven, ven- le decía una niña hablando en chino vestida de negro -ven, ven, ven

-eres tan solo un cachorro, pero eres muy valiente, que lindo

-no le digas eso nee-san- dijo un niño más pequeño que ella con una playera de color azul de mangas largas y un short blanco. Sus ojos eran de color rojo como los de su hermana y su cabello era casi del mismo color -ven perrito- el perro fue y el niño comenzó a acariciarle su cabeza -es muy bonito

-sí, lo es. Ven, ven- le dijo mostrando su mano

-woof, woof

-¿Quieres intentar morderme?- los ojos del perro se agrandaron y se fue de ahí, llegando con Moka

-¿Earl Grey?- el perro comenzó a rodearla -¿Por qué estas tan asustado? Se supone que eres un perro guardían

-¡Deberías de estar avergonzado!- dijo Naruto

-heh, ¿Así que se llama Earl Grey?

-es bonito- dijo el otro llamándolo, el perro fue para ser acariciado de nuevo

-¿¡Y quienes son ustedes?!- dijo el más hiperactivo de todos

-¿Eh?- dijo la niña -¿No te dijeron? Voy a quedarme aquí a partir de ahora

-¿Así que también seremos parte de la familia?

-¿Nuevo...miembro?

-hola, soy Shuzen Akua y el es mi hermanito Sasuke- el solo sonrío -encantado de conocerlos.

* * *

Ya adentro de la casa, en el pasillo.

-gracias por venir- dijo el conde Shuzen, osea el papá de Moka -bienvenidos a la familia Shuzen. Soy la cabeza de este hogar, **Issa Shuzen**, gusto en conocerte

-gusto en conocerlo- Akua y Sasuke hacen una reverencia -soy Akua, es un honor finalmente conocerlo, padre

-"¿Padre? Este hombre es...mi padre"- Sasuke se sorprendió que ese era su padre

-bien, desde ahora son miembros de la familia Shuzen, siéntanse como en casa. ¿Han hablado con sus nuevos hermanos ya?- le pregunto a Kahlua y los demás.

-sí, un poco

-"ellos también van a ser mis hermanos...es algo tan extraño e inesperado"- pensaba el rubio

-gracias- comenzó Akua -nuestra madre murió cuando eramos muy pequeños, desde eso hemos estado viviendo con una familiar en china. Pensé que nunca encontraríamos otra familia, somos afortunados de encontrarte y conocerte padre

-así es- dijo Sasuke

-soy Kahlua, ya que estas aquí, supongo que soy la segunda en edad

-soy Moka, cumpliré nueve pronto

-soy Kokoa, yo hubiera preferido una hermana menor-"parece que sigo siendo la menor"

-¡Soy Naruto!- dijo señalándose a sí mismo -¡Un día seré el vampiro más fuerte de todos los tiempos! Es un gusto conocerlos

-"que entusiasta"- pensó Akua, saludando con la mano a todos

-"que raro"- pensó Sasuke mientras hacía los mismo que Akua

-entonces Akua- interrumpió Issa -tal vez sea un poco apresurado pero, ¿Podrías mostrarnos tus poderes como una de nosotros?

-¿¡Eh?! ¿Padre?

-Kahlua, un paso adelante- Naruto aprieta los puños a punto de protestar, pero Moka le pone su mano en su hombro, negando con su cabeza -bien entonces no hay necesidad de contenerse, **mátense la una a la otra**

-"¿¡que?! ¡el dijo que!"- Sasuke estaba asustado -Akua-neesan esto es

-tranquilo, no va a pasar nada

-lo siento...realmente no me gusta pelear, pero...perdóname Akua-neesan

-aiya- Akua se mueve rápidamente -puedes llorar después de matarme- ella le mete un golpe en la cara que Kahlua logra cubrir con su brazo, pero fue tan fuerte que le saco un poco de sangre

-ugh-"¡Es muy fuerte!"- Moka y Kokoa se sorprenden, mientras Naruto también

-"solo no le hagas mucho daño"- pensaba Sasuke con preocupación, mientras la batalla era de puros codazos

-no, aléjate- Kahlua hace un intento de atacar, pero es esquivado fácilmente por Akua

-¡No! ¡Es una trampa Kahlua-neesan!- le grito Moka

-¡Youho Saishusui!- el golpe hace que Kahlua saque sangre de su boca -yo creo...que yo soy la que debo de disculparme- Kahlua derrama una lágrima, pero sus ojos dan miedo e impacta el suelo con su puño, cuarteándolo, por suerte, Akua logra esquivarlo.

-aiya, ¡Eres realmente dura! Una persona normal no hubiera podido levantarse después de tres días- dijo feliz con una cortada en su hombro -¿Huh?

-wahh, wahh- ella estaba llorando

-mm, parece que te malinterprete. Tus lágrimas no son por tristeza sino una forma de expiación, en otras palabras, ¿Tomaste la decisión de matar a tu enemigo sin dudarlo?- ambas se ponen en guardia -es maravilloso, ¡Tengo la sensación de que seremos grandes hermanas!

-paf- con un aplauso la batalla es detenida por Issa -gracias Akua, ahora se cuan fuerte eres. Descansen. Tú- dijo viendo a Sasuke -también me mostraras tus habilidades

-gracias padre- dijo Akua, mientras Kahlua suspiro aliviada -vamos Sasuke

-Naruto- dijo fríamente Issa -es tu turno

-yo no soy como Kahlua-neesan, da lo mejor de ti- dijo con una sonrisa -¡Yo también daré lo mejor de mi!

-pero... -el mira a su hermana y ella asiente con la cabeza -bueno, ya que

-¡Aquí voy!- Naruto va directamente hacia Sasuke y lo ataca con sus puños, pero este los esquiva al estilo Akua, eso es notado por todos los presentes. Sasuke aprovecha a golpear a Naruto con diferentes golpes de Kung-fu que lastiman a Naruto

-"que raro, hasta ahora las demás no han dicho nada. Pero antes estaban preocupadas por su Kahlua-neesan"- pensaba Akua mientras observaba como su hermanito le estaba dando una paliza a Naruto

-"Sasuke es muy fuerte"- Moka observo a Naruto -"pero eso no es suficiente para derrotar a Naruto"

-¡Ahhh!- Naruto cae al suelo una vez más, pero se vuelve a incorporar -eres muy fuerte, pero hasta Moka-neesan me ha dado palizas peores que esa, ¡No voy a perder!- los ojos del rubio se ponen de color rojo, como los de un vampiro, entonces Sasuke y Naruto concentran su Youki en su mano

-"eso no parece normal, su Youki se descontrola por unos segundos"- Akua mira detenidamente a Naruto -"pero Sasuke esta preparado para todo, solo espero que no haga algo tan precipitado"- dicho y hecho, Sasuke iba a precipitarse

-¡Toma esto!- ambos están a punto de golpearse, puño contra puño

-¡Youho Saishusui!- ambos chocan, Moka, Kahlua y Kokoa se impresionan de que él también puede hacer esa técnica

-¡Nii-san cuidado!

-"Sasuke..."- Akua niega con la cabeza, una vez más Sasuke se ha precipitado. El choque sigue en pie, ninguno de los dos cede, por lo que sus puños se deslizan y ambos salen volando, pero logrando su objetivo: darle un golpe en la cara.

-¡Naruto!- este cuartea la pared con su cuerpo

-¡Ahh!- Sasuke también hace lo mismo y después de unos segundos ambos caen al piso -¡Oye! ¡Eso me dolió!

-¡Esa era la idea!- pero Naruto después se agarra su mano -¡Ayayay, mi mano!

-jajaja- dijo señalándolo -tonto

-grrr, ¡Vas a ver!- ambos se ponen a intercambiar de golpes y patadas, Issa dio un aplauso para que pararan, pero ninguno de los dos escuchaba, seguían peleándose como niños pequeños

-"estos niños son un problema"- pensaba el vampiro mayor, mientras se acomodaba el cabello -Naruto y Sasuke, ya es suficiente- los dos se detuvieron, ambos a punto de golpear al otro

-lo siento, padre- dijeron los dos, pero después se señalaron el uno al otro -¡El tiene la culpa! ¿Eh?

-¡Deja de copiarme!

-jaja- Moka se comenzó a reír, pero después las demás también lo hicieron -¡jajaja!

Y así, Akua y Sasuke se unen a la familia Shuzen. A Naruto no le agrada mucho Sasuke, pero tal vez eso cambie con el tiempo. Sin duda las cosas se pondrán interesantes con la llegada de estos dos.

* * *

**Al fin el nuevo capitulo después de quien sabe cuanto. Akua y Sasuke se unen a la familia, espero les haya gustado.**

**¿Qué les espera a Naruto, Moka y las demás con la llegada de Akua y Sasuke?**

**¿Su relación de hermanos cambiara?**

**¿Qué paso con Kakashi?**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Saludos. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Gracias NarutoKurai, feliz año 2013 para todos ustedes. Yo aquí ya con el nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: La hija mayor de la familia Shuzen.**

Todos los niños se andaban riendo, hasta Akasha reía por lo bajo al ver a Naruto y Sasuke pelear como niños. Issa no estaba muy contento, pero lamentablemente ese también era su hijo. Akua estaba feliz, estaba tranquila por Sasuke.

-"¿Esto era lo correcto, no Kakashi?"- pero su tranquilidad se ve amenazada cuando uno de los sirvientes se acerca a Issa

-Issa-sama perdón por molestarlo esta vez, pero…

-¿Qué es?

-hay señales de que alguien entro a la barrera de la mansión, ¿Debo de ir a revisar?

-¿¡Intrusos?!- Naruto y los demás exclaman

-hmp, déjalos hacer lo que quieran, probablemente sean otra banda de tontos que vienen por mi vida- este sube por las escaleras –si pueden venir hasta aquí, yo personalmente seré su oponente. Akasha te dejo las cosas a ti- dijo y se retiro

-sí

-"intruso, será el mismo de hace algún tiempo, el que ataco a Naruto-niisan…esta vez no dejare que se acerque a nii-san, ni a Kokoa".

* * *

Momentos después.

Moka estaba rondando las afueras de la mansión, buscando al intruso, según ella, ahora si se las pagaría por haberle hecho a su hermano y hermana menores.

-"no está aquí, supongo que debería de rendirme"- Moka ya se iba a ir pero es agarrada y tapada de la boca obligándola a respirar una sustancia extraña

* * *

En la mansión Shuzen.

-¿¡Ehh?! **¿Moka se fue?**

-lo siento Akasha-san. Estaba con ella hace un momento… de repente ella…

-oh no, espero que no haya ido a buscar a los invasores- dijo preocupada

-"maldición Moka-neesan, ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo como eso?"- Naruto que lo había escuchado salió corriendo en busca de Moka

-¡Eso es peligroso!- Kahlua se puso histérica –todos los grupos que vienen aquí siempre son violentos

-¿Eh? A propósito, ni Akua ni Sasuke-san están aquí- comentó Kokoa

* * *

El pequeño Sasuke ya había notado y escuchado todo lo que debía, salió y alcanzo a Naruto, corriendo.

-¿Y tú qué?- le dijo Naruto, ambos a la par

-Moka también es mi hermana ahora, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada- dijo con una sonrisa. Ante esto, Naruto hizo una media sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Encontraremos a Moka!

* * *

Mientras Moka.

La niña de cabello plateado es lanzada con fuerza hacia un árbol.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Es solo una niña- dijo uno de los monstruos

-"chino, ninguno de estos hombres es el anterior"- Moka intento levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía bien –"¿Acaso me dieron un tipo de veneno? No puedo moverme bien

-hey princesa- dijo uno de lentes agarrándola del cabello -¿Acaso una chica vestida de negro vino a esta casa? Su nombre japonés es Akua, quiero matar a esa chica

-¡Oigan ustedes!- todos se voltean, eran cerca de 5 personas –si te atreves a ponerle un solo dedo encima, ¡Voy a destruirte!

-nii-san…- los ojos de Naruto se pusieron rojos

-jaja, esa palabras son muy grandes para alguien tan pequeño- se burlaron todos, eso solo hizo a Naruto enojar

-cabrones, me las van a pagar-"justo como Kyubi-san me enseño"- el rubio hizo la pose de manos que el zorro le había enseñado y concentro su Youki en sus puños, liberando un aura azul

-"¿qué es eso? Su Youki se descontrola por unos momentos, pero se puede sentir claramente sus emociones…es…extraño"

**-ahora cachorro, muéstrales quien manda aquí o si no, yo lo haré- **le ordeno el zorro desde su cabeza. Naruto se movió rápidamente y golpeo al de lentes enviándolo hasta romper los árboles

-no sean idiotas, mátenlo- todos los demás sacaron sus espadas para atacar a Naruto -¡Te mataremos y te tiraremos dentro de la mansión!

-¿Eh?- no había tiempo de reacción, Sasuke se puso enfrente y con sus manos cambio la dirección de las espadas, evitando que le dieran a Naruto, fue algo sencillo ya que solo eran dos espadas. Después Naruto y Sasuke le metieron patadas a sus agresores.

¡Moka!- Naruto se volvió a mover rápido para que no mataran a Moka –"no llegare a tiempo"- en eso la cabeza del pelón que iba a matar Moka es perforada por 5 dedos, perforándole el cerebro sacando un montón de sangre. Todos se quedan impactados y asustados

-¡Esta aquí!

-¡El diablo negro!

-así que finalmente- dijo el de lentes -estoy feliz que aparecieras…- mientras él seguía con su discurso de su venganza, Akua le toco la mejilla a Moka

-¿Te golpearon? ¿Te hicieron algo? Lo siento mucho, tengo una hermana ahora, y por mi culpa tuviste que pasar por esto- Moka se sonroja un poquito

-¡Tú pequeña! ¡Deja de burlarte de mí!- este ataca a Akua –voy a matar…- sangre mojo a Moka y a Naruto, Akua los había cortado en pedazos con sus manos

-si tienen algo contra mí, vengan directamente desde el inicio, pero no se atrevan a tocar a mi hermana, ni a mi hermano- Akua se limpia las manos

-"es…muy…fuerte… ¿Esa es la hermana de Sasuke? Es…aterradora"- Naruto se desplomo en el suelo. Akua parecía invencible, ¿Así se iba a convertir en el más fuerte de todos los vampiros? No tenía posibilidad contra ella

-…increíble- Moka se limpió la sangre de su mejilla –"aunque es aterrador, estoy fascinada por su fuerza y brutalidad"- Akua abraza a Moka, Sasuke frunce el ceño al ver esto

-estoy contenta de que estés bien, ahora…vamos a casa

-sí, gracias por salvarme Akua-neesan

El rubio estaba asustado, pero quería protestar, ¿Qué su hermana no lo notaba o qué? Ellos también habían ayudado. Por otro lado, Sasuke se puso de brazos cruzados y miro a otro lado, su hermano noto eso.

-"¿Qué me pasa? ¡No! ¿¡Qué le pasa a Akua-neesan?! A mi… ¡Ni siquiera noto que estoy aquí!"

-"bueno, esta vez sí sé porque está enojado, es claro que Moka-neesan es muy querida por todas sus hermanas"

Los cuatro regresaron a la mansión, en el camino, Naruto iba con sus manos detrás de la nuca, Sasuke con sus brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos, o en este caso, hermanas. Moka iba con Akua al frente, algo juntas, hasta que Moka se voltea hacia ellos.

-em, Naruto y Sasuke, lo siento

-¿Eh?

-también se los agradezco a ustedes- dijo con una risita –perdón- los dos voltearon a otro lado con disgusto

-no hay problema-"hasta ahorita me lo agradece"

-hmp, ya que-"hasta ahorita me lo agradece"

* * *

1 hora después en el cuarto de Akua y Sasuke.

Eran camas separadas, como eran hermanos estarían en la misma habitación, para no cambiar la costumbre. A Sasuke le gusto el cuarto, era aún más grande que el de su antigua casa. Para Akua era igual. Ambos estaban ordenando sus ropas en las gavetas.

-¿Te gusta la casa?

-si nee-san, es grande- dijo con cara seria, Akua le estiro el cachete para que hiciera una media sonrisa

-no pareces muy contento

-hmp- el volteo su cabeza

-¿Uh?- Akua volvió a hacerlo y el volvió a voltearse -¿Estás enojado conmigo? ¿Celoso?

-¡Claro que no!- Akua lo abraza por detrás –ni siquiera notaste que estaba ahí…al parecer no te intereso

-¿Es por eso?- ella apretó el abrazo, mientras el niño asintió con la cabeza –lo siento, no hay nadie que te supere Sasuke, yo te quiero, y mucho- su hermanito sonríe y se voltea para abrzarla fuertemente

-yo también nee-san

* * *

Mientras en otro cuarto.

-¿Naruto, no estás enojado o sí?- le pregunto Moka, acostada en su cama

-claro que no-"no es justo, arriesgue mi vida por ella y no se acordó de mí"

-oh, está bien

-tsk- Naruto sale del cuarto azotando la puerta

-¡Nii-san! Rayos, si está enojado

-"ni siquiera sabe cómo me siento. He estado entrenando tanto, hasta que se me rompieran los huesos…pero en esta casa nadie me reconoce por nada"

**-jeje, al parecer nadie te comprende. Te lo dije desde el principio, a ellos no les importas, solo te tienes a ti mismo, al final**

-"Kyubi-san…cállate, ella si me quiere, solo debo de ser más fuerte para que Moka-neesan vea lo genial que soy y que si estoy a su altura"

**-¿Y qué planeas hacer?**

-¡Voy a derrotar a Sasuke y a Akua-neesan! Solo así tendré el respeto de Moka-neesan

-oye nii-san- este se voltea -yo… ¡Vayamos a jugar juntos!

-¿Qué?

-lo siento…

-bueno, ya, no te preocupes- Naruto junto su mejilla con la de ella en un abrazo -nunca me enojaría contigo, bueno, la mayoría del tiempo no

-me gusta cuando haces eso, no sé porque. ¿Si vamos a jugar no? Deberíamos de jugar con Sasuke y Akua-neesan

-sí, supongo que sí- una sonrisa maliciosa se puso en la cara de Naruto

**-¿Qué planeas cachorro?**

-"venganza Kyubi-san. Akua-neesan, ¡Vas a perder!"

Nuestro pequeño vampiro planea retar a Akua, de alguna forma. Con esa sonrisa planea su plan macabro para hacerle una broma a Akua o un mal rato, ¿Podrá hacerlo?

* * *

**Naruto puede contra Akua, ¿Cierto o no? Yo creo que sí. El próximo capitulo se títula: Compitiendo por mi hermana, ¡Yo voy a ganar!**

**Nos vemos y saludos.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Compitiendo por mi hermana, ¡Yo voy a ganar!**

Naruto y Moka reunieron a sus demás hermanos y salieron al patio, Akasha los observaba desde la ventana, al parecer no había ningún problema. Sasuke y Akua no rechazaron esta petición y se pusieron a jugar, aunque primero tenían que decidir que jugar. Aquí es donde Naruto y Kokoa siempre se pelean, pero por hoy, nuestro vampiro hiperactivo está planeando sus planes macabros.

-bueno, ya estamos todos-"creo que la rutina empezará pronto"- pensaba Moka, mientras esperaba a que Kokoa dijera que las atrapadas y Naruto no estaría de acuerdo.

-juguemos a las atrapadas, ya que soy la más rápida- sugirió Kokoa

-eso suena bien- Sasuke sonrío

-sí, empecemos con eso- dijo Naruto, ante esto, Moka y Kokoa se sorprenden

-¿No vas a protestar?

-no. Tengo algo que proponerles

-¿Uh?-"Naruto-chan, ¿Proponiendo algo? Esto es inusual"

-cada quien escogerá un juego, Kokoa ya escogió el suyo, luego le tocara a otra persona y de ahí otra, hasta que se vuelva a repetir, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Es la mejor idea que he escuchado nii-san!- dijo Moka

-"y no sabes cuanto, Moka-neesan"- los ojos azules de Naruto se clavaron en Akua, si esto era una competición, entonces hay que ser justos.

-entonces empecemos

-¡Yo quiero atrapar!- dijo el rubio, todas excepto Akua vieron raro a Naruto, usualmente el diría que Kokoa lo hiciera, ya que siempre era su idea, pero hoy, hoy era diferente.

-si tú lo dices, ¡Cuenta hasta 20 y después atrápanos!- todos salieron corriendo, dejando a Naruto contar, mientras se ponía en posición de "en sus marcas".

**-¿Quien será tu primera presa, cachorro?- **le dijo el zorro y después tiro una carcajada maliciosa.

-"muy fácil, dejare a Moka y Akua-neesan hasta el final, atrapare a Akua en frente de Moka-neesan y así verá que soy el mejor"-jejeje

_Imaginación de Naruto. _

_-¡Te tengo!- Naruto atrapa a Akua sin ningún problema en frente de Moka _

_-muy bien nii-san, ¡Eres el más rápido!- le elogió Moka._

_Fin. _

-jejeje, si, algo como eso pasará. ¡Prepárense, porque aquí voy!- Naruto sale corriendo a una muy alta velocidad y atrapa a Kahlua -ja, ¡Te atrape!

-cielos, te has vuelto muy bueno en esto

-ahora iré por onee-chan- Naruto hizo la misma posesión de manos que el Kyubi le había enseñado y lo puso en sus pies, saliendo corriendo a la misma velocidad que antes, atrapando por sorpresa a Kokoa

-¡No es justo! ¡Me tomaste por sorpresa!

-jaja, sea lo que sea, ¡Te atrape!

Naruto era una maquina, Sasuke le costo un poco ya que él también era muy rápido, pero Naruto lo era más. Todo salió como espero, Moka y Akua tuvieron que aliarse, ya solo quedaban ellas y Naruto solo tenía que atrapar a Akua y mostrarle que él era el mejor. Moka y Akua fueron al jardín, para que Naruto tardará en encontrarlas.

-nii-san se va tardar un rato- dijo viendo a todos lados

-tranquila, tengo un plan, solo déjamelo a mí. Voy a quedar acorralada y tú podrás escapar, escabulléndote en los árboles

-pero...Naruto en verdad es muy rápido, es mejor que todas, aunque Kokoa no lo reconozca- ellas se sonrieron, Naruto estaba entre las ramas de los árboles, con sus sentidos aumentados podía escuchar la voz de Akua, diciendo: "no podrá ganarme", eso solo hizo a Naruto enojar y dio un salto para llegar donde estaba Akua.

-¡Ahora si voy a ganar!- Akua simplemente dio un giro y Naruto rodó para no chocar contra la pared -no escaparán, soy mucho más rápido

-se nota- dijo Akua en tono burlón -anda, atrápame si puedes

-¡Te vas a enterar!- Naruto corrió más rápido, pero ella lo esquivo y le dio un puntapié -ah, ¡wahh!- Naruto se mancho con la tierra de las flores y se raspo los brazos, además de probar un poco de tierra

-suerte para la próxima, ¿Estas bien?

-grrr-"maldición, es más rápida que yo"

* * *

Naruto no pudo atrapar a Akua, pero como se canso de eso, dejaron de jugar a eso.

-bueno, ¿Y ahora a qué?

-¡Escondidas!- dijo el rubio estirando su puño -¡Voy a encontrarlos a todos!- en eso una gota de sangre cae del brazo de Naruto

-Naruto-chan, tu brazo está sangrando

-eso no importa- él se limpió la sangre de los brazos -contaré hasta 100, así que escóndanse. 1, 2, 3...- todos fueron a esconderse.

-oye, ¿No crees que está actuando extraño?- le preguntó Kokoa a su hermana mayor

-está comportándose de forma extraña, Naruto-chan no hace ese tipo de cosas

-mm- las dos tomaron caminos separados.

-nee-san, escondámonos jun...- Sasuke ya no termino la frase, porque Moka ya se le había adelantado.

-ya que no conoces la casa, te ayudare- dijo Moka con una sonrisa, mientras el pelinegro se quedó un momento parado y después se fue por su lado. Los ojos rojos de Sasuke se entristecieron y decidió buscar un escondite solo, ninguna de sus hermanas lo había ayudado. Se escondió debajo de un mueble de la sala, Naruto lo encontró fácilmente.

-oye, es muy mal escondite, ¿Qué ninguna te ayudo?

-...no, al parecer no- Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron viendo -Akua-neesan es muy buena, no la vas a encontrar nunca, ella...solo quiere estar con Moka

-lo mismo digo yo, Moka solo está muy unida a Akua-neesan

-¿Por eso la dejaste al último?

-¿Qué?

-me di cuenta, pero nunca la encontrarás. A menos que sientas su Youki, lo se porque así jugábamos y hasta nuestro detector de Youki se afinaba más.

-aun así voy a encontrarla

-buena suerte- Naruto encontró a Kokoa y Kahlua. Solo quedaba Akua y Moka, aunque los demás también buscaron, no había señales de ellas.

**-nunca vas a encontrarla cachorro, agudiza tus sentidos y tal vez ****tengas oportunidad.**

-esta bien- Naruto se alejo del grupo y comenzó a concentrarse, hasta el punto en el que sus orejitas de zorro aparecieron. Busco y busco, hasta que por fin algo escuchó. -"voy a esconderme en otro lugar, Moka, quédate aquí. Veamos, de acuerdo a lo que ha alrededor, deben de estar en un armario"- Naruto dejo de concentrarse y sus orejitas desaparecieron, fue hasta su habitación y abrió el armario.

-¡Te tengo Moka-neesan!

-vaya, me encontraste, pero Akua-neesan ya no está aquí

-pero la encontraré

-encontraremos, dirás

-si, eso- todos buscaron, pero al final no fue Naruto quien la encontró, sino Moka, pero él sabía que era a propósito. Akua se había dejado encontrar por Moka, Naruto dio un golpe al piso. Ninguno de sus planes daba efecto, Akua era mejor que él en todo y Naruto no podía cambiar eso. En los demás juegos, Naruto perdió.

-oye Akua-neesan

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres?

-yo dije que iba a ser el vampiro más fuerte de todos, ¡Por eso voy a derrotarte!- todos se callaron

-"acaso se volvió loco, ni siquiera Kahlua-neesan pudo ganarle y corto a esos hombres sin piedad, ¿Por que?"- Moka trago saliva, pero Naruto también había presenciado esto, él no tenía miedo.

-bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, una batalla no estaría mal

-"estoy dispuesto a ganar, aunque ella es...aterradora y brutal..."- las piernas y manos de Naruto temblaron al recordar lo que paso y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda -"pero...es cierto...lo que tú me dijiste hace mucho Moka-neesan"

* * *

_-si tienes tiempo para llorar, entonces entrena- dijo Moka fríamente al ver a Naruto -la única forma de que te reconozcan en esta casa es siendo el más fuerte. Todos son reconocidos por ser los mejores en algo._

_-eso...no es verdad..._

_-lo es, padre me lo explico._

* * *

Naruto ya se había lanzado hacia Akua pero con su Kung-fu ella lo dejo tirado en el piso, eso se repitió por 3 veces.

-aún...no- la sangre resbalo por su boca

-ya ríndete, no puedes más

-Naruto-chan ya basta, las peleas no resuelven nada- dijo preocupada

-no...aún no voy a...¡Rendirme!- Naruto vuelve con sus combinaciones de patadas y golpes, pero Akua se cubría con sus codos

-"a pesar de que vio lo que hice hace un tiempo, ¿No tiene miedo?"- pensaba Akua mientras le volvía a meter otra paliza con sus manos -"es cierto que es muy duro, resistió el ataque de Sasuke y no le rompió los huesos"

-ya basta, no importa cuanto lo intentes, no puedes hacerme nada

-no...es cierto...¿Que acaso no puedo ganarte en nada? Ni siquiera...en mi fortaleza- Naruto se limpio la sangre y sus ojos se pusieron rojos -todos aquí somos vampiros, pero...cada uno de ellos, destaca en algo...algo por lo que padre esta orgulloso o alguno de sus hermanos- dijo viendo a Sasuke y después a Akua -tal vez por su brutalidad, porque les da la miedo cuando se pone a llorar, por poder levantar un martillo gigante o porque tiene una técnica especial

-...- nadie dice nada y Naruto continua hablando

-pero yo...soy solo una vergüenza, la oveja negra de la familia, no tengo talento para sentir el Youki, la habilidad más fácil, je, si claro. Tampoco tengo fuerza, ni soy el más listo o el más temible. Yo solo se perder y dejarme llevar por mis emociones- una lágrima resbala por su mejilla

-"esto es..."- nadie lo notaba, pero Akua si. El aura que Naruto estaba emitiendo lo decía todo

-nii-san...

-"no, no está enojado, tampoco está triste y por lo visto su orgullo no esta lastimado. Angustia por no ser reconocido, si, es eso"-tú energía habla más que mil palabras, Naruto

-eres más fuerte que yo...pero... lo único que tengo es esto- Naruto pone su puño en su corazón y Akua no lo entiende, pero por lo visto todo los demás si le entendieron -¡Algún día seré más fuerte que tú, lo prometo!

-¿Uh?- Naruto sonríe, su aura cambia a una de serenidad y se da media vuelta -espera

-he perdido, no puedo seguir peleando contra ti

-pero aun no te he derrotado- Naruto le sonríe

-¿No lo entiendes? Tú ya lo hiciste, sin tener que hacer ningún movimiento

-¿Qué?

-ya te lo dije, yo solo tengo esto- dijo señalando su corazón otra vez -yo solo me guío de mis emociones

-Naruto-niisan pudo haber seguido por una hora- dijo Moka -pero no puede

-¿Por qué cambio de decisión?- preguntó Sasuke y Akua

-por eso señalo su corazón, lo más seguro es que ya te acepto como de la familia

-¿De la...familia?

-es una auto regla, aunque padre está en contra de esto, Naruto sigue su propia regla

-¿Y cual es esa regla?- preguntó Akua

-él...no puede dañar a las personas que más quiere, aunque lo obliguen.

-¿Es porque me quiere?

-¡Así es Akua-neesan!- dijo Naruto, haciendo que Akua sonriera -"no puedo contra ella, pero ella tampoco puede conmigo. No lo había entendido hasta ahora, creo que solo hasta que luche contra ti, pude entender lo que sentías"

-perdón por lo de tus heridas, espero que nadie se entere

-nah, no te preocupes, algo se me ocurrirá. Bienvenida a la familia, Akua Shuzen- los dos se estrecharon las manos -tú también Sasuke- él también se la estrecho. Akua se quedo viendo su mano.

-"¿De la familia? Tal vez, te equivocaste, si tienes algo que te hace especial, pero como dijiste, no eres el más listo, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta. Pero estoy segura que algún día te darás cuenta"- todos regresan a la mansión Shuzen para comer, las heridas de Naruto se curaron bastante rápido y todos estaban felices.

-"tal vez no sé nada, pero por lo visto ni Akua ni Sasuke han tenido una familia, igual que yo. Soy solo un recogido en esta familia llena de vampiros. Por eso les entiendo, ya no estarán solos nunca más, se que es algo nuevo, pero no se arrepentirán".

Naruto acepta a Akua y a Sasuke en la familia. Akua se da cuenta del tipo de persona que es Naruto y lo reconoce por eso, aunque no lo admita, ella se siente apreciada por las palabras de Naruto. Ese día, algo entre Akua y Naruto cambió, algo se formó. Paso un día y Kahlua estaba contenta, la rutina regresó y el aura que sintió Akua esa vez con Naruto no se volvió a repetir. ¿Naruto habrá echo un cambio en Akua? ¿O simplemente le ha abierto un poco su corazón?

* * *

**Bueno, ese fue el nuevo capítulo, espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Se van a llevar una sorpresa con este capítulo, últimamente estoy echando a volar mi imaginación para planear lo que pasará después. Bueno, pero ya sin más, vamos con el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Un visitante inesperado.**

La noche es joven en el castillo/mansión Shuzen. Naruto, Sasuke y sus demás hermanas estaban en la puerta principal, al parecer sus padres saldrían y los dejarían solos. Días habían pasado desde que Naruto había peleado contra Akua y aunque todo seguía como de costumbre, Sasuke se sentía solo, porque según Kahlua, había escuchado a Issa decir que él no sabía de la existencia de Sasuke, y que por ende, no estaba seguro de que era su hijo, por lo que no confiaban en Sasuke. Aún con esta información, Naruto se acercó a Sasuke y aunque siempre andaban compitiendo, se llevaban bien.

-Moka, mamá y papá vana ir a una fiesta, así que mantén los ojos abiertos esta noche, ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Qué?- Moka no estaba muy segura, ¿Por qué se lo cargaban todo a ella?

-además, tienes a Naruto-chan, Kahlua-chan y Kokoa-chan contigo, también a tus nuevos hermanos, Akua y Sasuke-chan, así que creo que estarás bien- Akasha con un vestido de gala e Issa se fueron y dejaron a Moka con sus hermanos para cuidar la casa. Ella se voltea hacia sus hermanos que al parecer están felices.

-"Kahlua-neesan es aterradora cuando se enoja, Akua-neesan es aún peor que Kahlua-neesan cuando se enoja, Kokoa es una alborotadora, Naruto-niisan es muy hiperactivo y Sasuke, bueno él es normal. Esto va ser un problema"- Moka tiene una pequeña gota en la cabeza -"espero que la mansión no se queme"

-jejeje...solo estamos nosotras hermanas- dijo con una sonrisa -Moka juguemos, tengo tanta suerte de tener tantas hermanas

-"¿Y yo que?"- pensaban Naruto y Sasuke

-"empiezo a pensar, que Akua-neesan siempre quiso tener una hermana, en ves de un hermano"

-¿Que quieren jugar? ¿Cartas? ¿La casita?- Akua se agarraba sus mejillas

-Akua-neesan...-"ella es sorprendentemente una niña"

-también podemos a jugar a vestir- dijo sacando unas muñecas, pero su inspiración fue cortada por culpa de Kokoa

-¡Moka-oneesama, no te perderé esta noche!- dijo abrazándola fuertemente, Akua le corto la cabeza a las muñecas y Moka solo se río nerviosamente.

-mejor voy a leerme un libro- Sasuke ya iba a irse, pero fue detenido por Akua -eh, ¿Qué pasa?

-tengo algo importante que decirte, solos tú y yo

-¡Claro!- Sasuke se fue con Akua.

-oye Kahlua-neesan, ¿Jugamos a algo? Estoy algo aburrido y Kokoa no parece que vaya a soltar a Moka en poco tiempo

-bueno.

Naruto y Kahlua jugaron al ajedrez, Moka no era soltada por Kokoa, pero ellas no eran lo importante en esta parte, sino eran Akua y Sasuke. Akua le dijo unas palabras a Sasuke que lo hicieron saltar de felicidad.

* * *

-¡Eso es genial!

-sabía que te pondrías feliz- su hermana abrazo al pequeño -no te sientas excluido Sasuke, pero recuerda que aunque yo quiera estar con Moka, yo siempre voy a quererte

-nee-san...- Sasuke apretó el abrazo apegándose a Akua. En eso entra Moka abriendo la puerta de porrazo

-¡Nii-san, intruso!- Akua se enojo

-otra vez...ah, yo me encargo

-iré a ayudar a esos tres

-¿Qué?

-les dije que no actuaran solos, pero no me escucharon

-"estos niños"

Los tres fueron hacia la puerta principal, Moka se adelanto porque estaba preocupada por Kokoa y Naruto. Para cuando Akua y Sasuke llegaron, no había mucho que ver.

-¡Kyaaa!- los 4 estaban atados en la misma cuerda mientras un hombre los sostenía, también tenía una capucha de color púrpura

-deberías de cuidar mejor a estos niños, Akua...

-tú eres...

-¡Kakashi-san!- Sasuke fue el primero en ir con el peli plata, esta vez tenía una mascara en vez de un tapabocas

-ha sido un tiempo y algo difícil de encontrarlos

-espera Sasuke-chan, es un intruso

-no lo es, esta persona es... un amigo mio- Akua explico -no esperaba verte hasta mañana

-sí, tenía que adelantarme- Kakashi desato las cuerdas de los chicos -así que, aquí vives ahora

-¡Esperen! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Kokoa

-es Kakashi-san, un amigo de Akua-neesan, ha venido a visitarnos

-pueden confiar en él, no es un intruso- Kakashi le sonrío a todos y su mirada se clavo en Naruto -"ese chico, se me hace familiar"

Kakashi y Akua fueron a platicar a solas, pero Moka apagó su Youki y se puso a escuchar, ya que ese hombre le daba curiosidad.

* * *

-después de todo, al final me hiciste caso

-sí, seguí tú consejo y por otras razones. Kakashi, dímelo ya, sobre Sasuke - le dijo seriamente

-esta bien. Me tomo mucho tiempo encontrarla, pero al fin lo logré. Aquí están los análisis- dijo mostrándole un sobre a Akua

-"¿Análisis de que? ¿De Sasuke-niisan?"

-esto es...

-no te preocupes, él esta fuera de peligro. Tenías razón

¿Esta fuera de peligro?- dijo con un hilillo en su voz, con una lágrima que amenazaba por salir, Kakashi le puso sus manos en sus hombros

-así es, Sasuke es especial. Hay algo en su sangre que al combinarse...- en eso Kakashi nota un ruido en la puerta, este va abrirla y Moka y todas las demás se caen

-ah, eso me dolió- Moka se sobó su cabeza

-jaja, son unos niños muy traviesos. ¿Qué hacían ahí?

-em, pues...- empezó a titubear la pequeña Moka -yo quería...

-¡Tú eres alguien extraño!- dijo Naruto -te tenemos que tener vigilado, ¡Sin importar nada!

-además de que queríamos saber de que hablaban Kakashi-san

-bueno, ¿Me parece que ustedes están algo aburridos?

-¡Sí!- contestaron todos

-¿Qué les parece si hacemos un trato?

-¿Qué tipo de trato?- preguntó Moka, pues era la que estaba a cargo

-si me dejan hablar con su hermana mayor a solas, mañana los llevare a un viaje

-¿¡Un viaje?!

-muy lejos de aquí, conoceremos uno que otro lugar

-pero tendrás que hablar con Akasha-san primero, porque de seguro no nos dejara ir, así nada más- dijo Kokoa

-esta bien, ¿Entonces es trato hecho?- dijo mostrándoles su mano, todos los demás las juntaron con las de él -le pediré a Akasha-san que les deje ir conmigo, es una promesa

-¡Genial!

-"¿Kakashi esta loco? No creo que Akasha-san le de permiso"-dudo que vaya a darles permiso, pero pueden intentarlo

-¿Apostamos?- dijo Kakashi

-no tengo que apostar

-bueno, pero aún así, ya lo verás mañana.

La inesperada visita de Kakashi era algo que Akua no se esperaba, aunque Sasuke está fuera de peligro, ¿Qué es lo otro que debe de contarle a Akua? ¿Cómo encontró a esa mujer? ¿Será este el primer viaje de la familia Shuzen o Akasha nos lo dejara ir?

* * *

**Este fue el capítulo 19, ya estamos muy cerca del 20. les haré una pregunta y espero que me respondan, porque su respuesta me ayudará de mucho:**

**¿Les gusta el Sasuke que pongo en la historia o prefieren al arrogante de siempre? Les dejaré bastante tiempo para que lo piensen. **

**Un dato más, la acción empezará con el capítulo 20, de ahí se irán unos capítulos sobre los personajes de Naruto, ¿A que me refiero con esto? Pues como se habrán dado cuenta, aún no he dicho nada del universo de Naruto. Esto es porque no tiene la misma tématica que algunas historias que me he leído o ustedes han leído como:**

**1. Naruto lográ llegar al mundo de RV porque la hokage lo manda a entrenar ahí. **

**2. Naruto queda atrapado en una prisión de hielo y despierta años después en el mundo de RV.**

**3. Naruto va al mundo de RV porque se encuentra el formulario vacío y él lo llena y por eso es que va ahí. **

**Y así son algunos de los que me he leído que están en español, excepto el primero que es en inglés. **

**Yo busque hacer algo diferente, pero en los siguientes capítulos se darán cuenta. **

**Nos vemos y espero que no les haya revuelto la cabeza con mi explicación.**

**Saludos y feliz año nuevo.**

**Nota: No es que las temáticas o ideas estén mal, ni es una crítica a estás, yo solo estoy poniendo las diferentes ideas que hay, aunque no son todas, pero como dije, son la que están en español.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: Leyendas a la luz de la luna.**

Kakashi se oculto fuera de la mansión Shuzen, en una cueva. Los hermanos se fueron a dormir, tapándose con una sábana bastante grande. Akasha e Issa llegaron unos momentos después, ellos sonrieron felices de que todas las cosas estaban bien, pues una tormenta de nieve había aparecido sin avisar y había nieve afuera del castillo.

A la mañana siguiente, el conde salió a trabajar, dijo que tardaría uno o hasta tres días y que Akasha quedaría a cargo de todo. En la tarde, todos esperaban que Kakashi llegará al castillo, por eso estaban en la puerta principal.

-¿Creen que venga?- preguntó Moka, algo harta de esperar tanto

-ya lo hemos esperado desde la mañana

-no lo sé, Moka-oneesama, ¡Pero yo quiero tener una aventura!

-¡Igual yo!- dijo el rubio hiperactivo.

-jajaja, entonces estoy a tiempo- un remolino de hojas apareció de repente, al finalizar, Kakashi con su capucha morada para aguantar el frío, estaba ahí, en frente de ellos

-¡Wow!

-¡Usted es impresionante!

-¿Listo para que te rechacen, Kakashi?- dijo con una sonrisa, Akua

-nee-san, no eches la mala suerte

-jaja, no te preocupes Sasuke, vuelvo en unos diez minutos.

Kakashi, el agente más astuto e inteligente de la familia Wong, entró en territorio desconocido, en la fosa de los vampiros, sin duda alguna, no hay otro lugar más terrorífico que ese. Sin dudas, él abrió la puerta y fue donde estaba Akasha. Los niños esperaron, por algo de tiempo, hasta que Kakashi por fin abrió la puerta.

-¿¡Qué te dijo?!- preguntaron todos

-¿Ustedes que creen?- el sonrió -dijo que...¡Sí!

-¡Genial!

-pero- Akasha también les sonrió -iré con ustedes, por ningún motivo los dejaré solos

-vayan por unas ropas, lo suficiente para tres días.

-¡Ahora mismo!

Todos se fueron a alistar y estaban felices, esta era, el primer viaje de la familia Shuzen. Partieron en la noche, hacia senderos desconocidos.

-¿A donde vamos, mamá?

-no lo sé, pregúntale a Kakashi-san

-¿Y bien?

-bueno, iremos a una aldea que esta lejos de aquí

-¿Una aldea?- Akasha estaba un poco confundida

-no es de humanos, si es lo que se preguntan. Hay algo, bueno, alguien al que debo visitar ahí. Pero antes de llegar, ¿Les gustan los retos, niños?

-¡No hay nada que no podamos manejar!- la niña de coletas dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

-bueno, de camino a esa aldea, hay una montaña que se llama, la montaña demoniaca, vamos a acampar por ahí.

-¿Y porque se llama así, Kakashi-san?- dijo un poco temeroso, Sasuke, juntándose a Akua

-se los contaré cuando lleguemos.

Caminaron un poco e hicieron una fogata en las partes verdes de la montaña. La montaña demoniaca no parecía tan fea a simple vista, había un lado en el que la tierra se veía fértil y muerta, parece que nadie hubiera sembrado ahí en siglos. Ya era de noche, perfecto.

-bueno niños, ¿Ya quieren escuchar la historia?

-no me asustarás- dijo con orgullo, la de las coletas

-bueno, eso no importa. Esta historia se sitúa siglos atrás, fue cuando los primeros brujos aparecieron, nadie los aceptaba, ni los querían

-mm, yo recuerdo eso, ha pasado mucho- dijo Akasha, sintiendo un poco de frío

-sigue, sigue- dijo con impaciencia, Moka

-como les decía, nadie los quería, ya que tenían sangre humana corriendo en sus venas, eso era inaceptable en esos tiempos. Los brujos se fueron al mundo humano, la hicieron de médicos por un tiempo, pero igualmente fueron acusados por ser brujos y mataron a algunos, eso causo que huyeran y regresaran al mundo de los monstruos- Kakashi tomo un poco de aire y todos estaban intrigados por lo que seguía -por un tiempo, hubo paz y nadie los molesto, pero uno de ellos, estaba harto de lo mismo...

_En una casa pequeña, en las partes bajas de la montaña, vivía un brujo. El paisaje era bonito, con flores y algunos arboles que el mismo había hecho aparecer con sus poderes. El clima era __cálido y nadie los molestaba, pero por lo visto, él era el que estaba molesto, molesto con todos los Yokai. _

_-¿Por qué no nos aceptan? No son superiores a nosotros- dijo el brujo, con cabello café y ojos del mismo color, era guapo, no se podía negar, pero esto no bastaba para los Yokai. Se acomodo el sombrero, era de sus principales tics._

_-no digas eso, Taichi- le dijo su padre -somos algo diferentes en aspecto, pero me he dado cuenta, que en el interior somos iguales_

_-¡Padre! ¿Cuando vas a entender? Ellos, tan orgullosos y superiores que se creen, jamás nos verán como un igual. Solo les importa el poder, mira a los vampiros- dijo levantándose de su silla, enojado, esa pelea era de todos los días, desde que llegaron ahí -solo matan y chupan sangre, ni siquiera ellos mismos se llevan bien_

_-no digas eso, se que ellos cambiaran, se darán cuenta, como yo. Después de todo, soy igual a ti_

_-tú y yo no somos iguales- dicen que esa pelea, fue la última entre ellos, el muchacho se fue y se dedicó a planear y a volverse más fuerte. _

_Cada vez se hacía más fuerte, entrenando hasta desfallecer, él pensaba que si llegaba a tener el poder de los demás Yokai, aceptarían su especie. El peleo contra un troll con su varita mágica, fue difícil, pero el troll era una bestia y dejó en muy malas situaciones al brujo, Taichi._

_-jaja, ustedes son solo una escoria, vete con los humanos, ah, se me olvidaba, ¡No puedes! Jajaja- el troll lo dejó ahí tirado y este miró con ira a ese Yokai, ese día algo oscuro paso, algo se quebró. _

_Dicen, que completamente enojado, utilizo la más reconocida magia por el ser humano, la magia oscura. Desde ese día fue prohibida por toda la eternidad..._

-yo me sé la historia con más detalles- dijo Akasha -me la contaron una vez, pero sigue, vas muy bien, es casi igual que como me la contaron

-bueno, seguiré. No se vayan a asustar.

_Con sus deseos oscuros y segado por la venganza y su ira incontrolable, el fue hacia lo más alto de la colina y libero toda su fuerza y poder. El cielo se puso oscuro y nubes negras en el cielo, el aire era frío y furioso, rugía con fuerza. Un portal apareció ahí, era todo oscuro y de él, una criatura con mascara de esqueleto, túnica negra y de piel azul marino apareció en frente de él. El brujo estaba impresionado, esa cosa tenía ojos blancos, sin pupilas._

_-¿Qué es este lugar?- dijo con una voz amarga_

_-estás en el mundo Yokai, yo te he invocado, ¿Qué eres?_

_-yo soy, un demonio. Has podido traerme, debido a tu oscuridad en tú corazón. Ese objeto que tienes ahí- señalo la varita -es lo suficientemente poderoso __como para romper una dimensión, tengo curiosidad, ¿Por qué?_

_-para que les demuestre a esos malditos Yokai, que deben temer y respetar a los brujos- una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en la cara del demonio. Su padre llego a la cima, buscando a su hijo._

_-¿¡Qué has hecho?!- le grito -eso no debería estar aquí, ¡Es muy peligroso!_

_-no me quedare esperando a que ellos nos den un lugar, aléjate de mi camino, padre_

_-rayo oscuro- del dedo salió una luz morada que atravesó a su padre en el corazón, su hijo miro como su padre se cayo de la montaña, rodando. _

_-¡PADRE! ¿¡Qué has hecho?!- ahora habían dos, el recién aparecido tenía ojos rojos, un aura oscura, tenía una armadura negra, guantes negros y cargaba una espada de fuego_

_-te cumpliremos tu deseo, miedo y respeto, destrucción y caos, eso es lo que tú quieres brujo. Ven aquí Juggernaut- uno aún más grande que el primero salió del portal, también tenía una armadura negra, en los brazos tenía unos picos, al dar unos pasos, las cosas se comenzaron a pudrir y hacerse feas,era como una peste. El brujo se puso de rodillas con lágrimas -vayamos por esos Yokai- el portal desapareció, pues el odio había sido sustituido por la tristeza. Por donde bajo el Juggernaut se pudrió todo, fue imposible replantar algo ahí, la vida se moría al instante. Comenzó una batalla, en ese entonces, las batallas eran la muerte y no le incumbía a nadie más que a los peleadores, pero todo se convirtió en una masacre. Habían muertos en todos lados, __algunos ni veían lo que era la causa de su muerte. Hubo una unión entre algunos Yokai, para derrotar a esos demonios, pero eran casi invencibles. No había esperanza, ni los famosos vampiros fueron rivales, el Juggernaut era su carta triunfal, sus dagas en los codos al perforar a alguien, su sangre se volvía veneno y su cuerpo se moría en minutos. El brujo sabía que había cometido un error._

_Entonces, decidió vencer a esos monstruos. En la cumbre de la batalla, el brujo los encerró en la montaña, de forma de que nunca salieran de ahí, utilizo un sello sagrado, en el que el sacrifico era su propia vida, se sacrificó por todos los Yokai. Desde ese día, los Yokai le llamaron, Taichi, el brujo oscuro. _

-Otro brujo como ese nunca existirá, es lo que me dijeron- dijo Kakashi, viendo como Sasuke se había abrazado de Akua, Naruto y Kokoa también lo estaban, Moka agarró la mano de Akasha y Kahlua sentía mucho frío. -ah, pero no se preocupen

-aunque están encerrados aquí, ese portal nunca se abrirá de nuevo- les calmo Akasha -solo alguien con los sentimientos más oscuros puede abrirlo con magia, pero...eso no importa, ya que no habrá nadie así, nunca

-"o eso, es lo que yo quiero pensar, Akasha".


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: Un arma conocida como Ninja.**

La historia que había contado Kakashi llegó a su fin, Sasuke quedo asustado con ese relato, ya que ni los vampiros de ese tiempo (los cuales solo mataban y chupaban sangre) habían sido rivales para semejantes enemigos, era decir algo que hasta el mismísimo Alucard negaría. Más sin embargo y con un poco de miedo, se fueron a dormir en tiendas de acampar, que Kakashi había traído en su mochila. Además de que ya habían cenado algo.

-bueno, estás son algo pequeñas, tal vez solo quepan 3 personas en cada una, ustedes dos se vienen conmigo- les dijo a Sasuke y Akua -nuestra tienda estará en medio, ya saben, por si algo pasa. Aunque no hay de que preocuparse, a excepción de algunos animales o algo así.

Moka y Naruto se fueron con Akasha, y Kokoa y Kahlua les toco dormir juntas. La noche se volvió realmente fría, un suceso bastante extraño, puesto que era una montaña y lo que le seguía era una pradera. Akasha estaba algo confusa o más bien, intrigada. Kakashi sabía mucho sobre los Ayashis, pero el no parecía alguien normal, tampoco un humano y no parecía una persona con malas intenciones; otra cosa que la tenía intrigada, es como Akua y él se conocían.

-"Kakashi Hatake, ¿Qué clase de Ayashi eres? Solo acepte por que quiero saber que es lo que eres"- Akasha recordó la conversación que tuvo con Kakashi.

_-buenos días, Bloodriver Akasha-san- dijo haciendo una reverencia _

_-em, ¿Quien eres tú?_

_-mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, soy...un amigo de Akua Shuzen, es un placer conocerla, ¿Puedo sentarme? Tengo que proponerle algo interesante- dijo con mucha amabilidad_

_-por supuesto- el hombre se sentó en frente de Akasha -"¿Un amigo de Akua? No parece alguien malo, así que lo escucharé"_

_-lamento llegar así, de imprevisto. __La verdad es que quisiera tener su permiso, para que sus hijos vengan conmigo a un viaje de dos días, claro que __usted nos acompañaría_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- dijo seria, Kakashi también lo estaba_

_-bueno, no es lo que yo quiera, es por que así es. Además, si usted los desea proteger, como madre que es, debería de enseñarles como es el mundo_

_-¿Acaso me esta diciendo como educar a mis hijos?_

_-no se lo tome a mal, nunca quise ofenderla-"en realidad solo quiero hablar con Akua y asegurarme de algo"-escúcheme por favor, se que ahora es una completa locura lo que le estoy pidiendo, que soy un desconocido, pero en serio- dijo viendo hacia otro lado -tal vez no me crea, por que todos son iguales, pero...yo sé que algo esta por pasar y no precisamente algo bueno. _

_Akasha lo meditó un poco, pero vio a Kakashi un poco desesperado, como si no estuviera mintiendo y le quisiera advertir de algo. _

_-tal vez no sepa nada de mí, pero yo si se quien es usted- dijo Kakashi -usted sello a Alucard, el vampiro más poderoso de todos. Usted es una de los tres señores oscuros y la más fuerte creo yo. Confié en mí, haré lo que sea, pero créame._

_-Kakashi-san, ¿Qué eres tú? Si me lo dices, confiare en ti_

_-te lo diré, en el camino, ya que voy a tardar en convencerte. _

_Fin Flashback._

-mamá, ya es hora de dormir- dijo el rubio, pero después se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba ocupada en sus pensamientos -¿Mamá?

-eh, ah sí, no te preocupes. Duérmanse ya, mañana será un día largo

-sí.

Todos se acostaron a dormir y a taparse bien por el frío, el clima estaba muy raro. Kakashi no se había dormido, seguía vigilando de que nada raro pasara. Observaba a los dos que dormían a su lado.

-"siempre cuidando de Sasuke, no tienes remedio Akua, jeje"- Akua abrazaba a Sasuke por detrás para que no sintiera frío, después de estar tanto tiempo juntos, eran inseparables, o eso es lo que creía Kakashi, pues él no sabía que ahora Moka era la preferida, pero eso no es importante. El hombre mayor sale cuidadosamente y deja a esos dos, dormir. Va a revisar a la tienda de Kokoa y Kahlua, las dos están durmiendo, al final deja la de Akasha, pero para su sorpresa, ella ya estaba afuera. Los dos se van a un lugar más apartado, para hablar de ciertos asuntos pendientes.

* * *

Mientras con Naruto.

El pequeño vampiro seguía durmiendo, pero una corriente de viento helado lo hace temblar, al igual que Moka, quien estaba a su lado. Naruto volvió a taparse sin abrir los ojos, pero siente algo cerca de él.

-"rayos, no puedo dormir así, ¿Qué será? De pronto siento algo muy frío"- el rubio abre los ojos, Moka se junto a su cuerpo, buscando calor -"hey Kyubi-san"

**-¡Ya te he dicho que no hables así, idiota! Además, ¡Quiero dormir!- **dijo muy molesto, el zorro

-"lo sé, pero es que Moka-neesan tiene mucho frío y me lo esta pegando a mí"

**-pues que vea que hace, ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Dios? No puedo aparecer una sabana de la nada o algo parecido**

-"pues ya se que no, pero no sé, ¿No eres un zorro? ¿Como sobrevives en las noches frías como esta?"- el zorro suspiro

**-...bueno cachorro, ****piensa en el frío que sufre esa vampira**

-"¡Oye! Es mi hermana, no lo olvides, no es **esa**"

**-¡Lo que sea! Solo has lo que te digo, verás algo interesante- **Naruto se concentro y algo de sus pantalonzillos salió, una cola de zorro de color naranja, era bastante larga **-ya abre los ojos**

-wow, una cola de zorro- Naruto la movió fácilmente y después la puso encima de Moka -"ya entiendo, los zorros usan su cola como una sabana, ¿Verdad?

**-sí, también como almohada, además de que cuando su cuerpo este caliente, la cola desaparecerá, solo es necesaria cuando se tiene frío. Ahora ya duérmete, que no quiero escucharte**

-"¡Kyubi-san eres muy malo! Pero bueno, me dormiré solo por que quiero hacerlo, no por ti"**.**

El niño se fue a dormir y no le hablo al zorro, Moka dormía con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cola del zorro era mejor que una sabana, sin duda iba a dormir muy bien.

* * *

En un lugar más apartado.

-muy bien Kakashi-san, aquí podemos hablar todo lo que quieras

-así es Akasha-san, bueno, no sé como empezar, pero creo que te lo diré fácilmente- Kakashi se puso a observar la montaña demoniaca -no soy humano pero luzco como uno de ellos, no soy un Ayashi pero también tengo fuerza y habilidades que no cualquiera tendría, tampoco soy un brujo pero mis ataques se derivan de la naturaleza. Soy de una raza que fue igual de repudiada por los Ayashis- Akasha se sorprende por la declaración

-tú eres...un ¿Híbrido?

-uno completo, unión de Ayashis con humanos, como las brujas. Aunque no son muchos los que conocen de nuestra existencia.

-lo lamento, pero, ahora las cosas han cambiado- dijo con una sonrisa -incluso hay quienes buscan la paz entre humanos y Ayashis, ya no es como antes

-hmp, ¿En serio? No hay mucha diferencias entre antaño y ahora. En ese entonces, a nuestros antepasados no los aceptaron y los enviaron a otra dimensión por ese túnel, eso es lo que hicieron- Kakashi suspiro de nuevo -espero que tengas razón y que un cambio se lleve a cabo, no exagerado con los humanos, sino, al menos con los que comparten su propia sangre

-entonces tú eres uno de los reconocidos, **ninjas **que existen

-así es.

-tengo entendido que se les llamo así, por el conocimiento de sus propias técnicas, el Ninjutsu el...

-el arte de un ninja, es correcto- este volteo a verla y su mirada se preocupo

-¿Y qué es lo que buscas aquí?

-la única persona que puede ayudarme, un vidente u oráculo, como quieras llamarle. Estoy preocupado por el futuro.

La conversación siguió, el ninja le contó sobre la pelea que tuvo con Rage, le mintió sobre Akua, pues no le dijo que era una asesina, pero Akasha tampoco pregunto; la idea de un nuevo Alucard era preocupante, sobre todo por qué había sido muy difícil derrotarle. El ninja le dijo que lo había derrotado, pero que seguía vivo y que posiblemente volvería por su vida. Después de todo el relato, Akasha, después de mucho tiempo, tuvo miedo.

-otro Alucard, ¿A quien se le ocurriría algo así?

-solo a un enfermo de mi tierra, creo algo que ni él mismo puede controlar. No quería decírtelo, pero me temo...que otra batalla tendrá que empezarse

-...- ella no dijo nada, estaba pensando en una posible solución

-no te lo digo para que pelees de nuevo, tú ya hiciste lo que debías

-no puedo dejarlo ir, Kakashi-san, yo lo derrotaré

-¡No! Debes de quedarte con tus hijos, ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Qué no sé que si despiertas tus poderes, Alucard que está dormido, también despertará?

-¿¡Como sabes eso?!- dijo sorprendida

-ah...esa historia, como muchas otras, también llegaron a nuestra tierra. De hecho, la persona que voy a ver, es alguien de nuestra tierra, por alguna razón, decidió irse al mundo Yokai. Él en sus visiones, vio tú pelea, como venciste y lo sellaste. Por eso estás en el castillo Shuzen, ¿Alucard esta ahí, cierto?

-sí...no hay forma de matarlo, solo se puede sellar. No puedo hacer nada...quisiera...pero...

-no te preocupes, mi intención no era pedirte ayuda, solo quería que lo supieras, por si sucede algo.

Así finalizo esta conversación. ¿Qué es lo que el futuro le aguarda al mundo Yokai? ¿Alucard despertará de nuevo?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, este fue algo larguito, ¿No? pero bueno, al menos ya sabemos que Naruto también puede sacar su cola de zorro. Ahora ya sabemos que los Ninjas también son un tipo de Ayashis en esta historia, quería ponerles otro nombre, pero no se me ocurrió nada, así que lo explique de tal forma de que solo fueran ninjas y de hecho, creo que fue una buena explicación. **

**El próximo capítulo se llamará: Futuro incierto.**

**Nos vemos y saludos.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: Futuro incierto. **

Al fin era de día, era hora de partir. Al parecer todos habían sentido mucho frío, todos excepto Moka, la cual durmió muy bien; una cola de zorro como sabana era lo mejor del mundo. Kakashi se despertó y movió un poco a Akua para que se despertará, lo cual consiguió.

-buenos días, Akua, es hora de partir

-¿Nos falta mucho?

-no tanto- este salió de la tienda de acampar y fue a despertar a los demás -niñas, ya es hora de levantarse

-¿Por qué tuvimos que dormir en el piso? Soy una vampira, la raza más respetada de todas- dijo Kokoa, con cierto enojo

-¿Crees que en una aventura se tienen todas las comodidades del mundo?

-pues...

-no, no se tiene todo lo que uno quiere, además, Ya nos falta poco, así que despierten- dijo con una sonrisa, Kakashi. Kokoa hizo un puchero, el ninja dio un suspiro y le toco su cabeza -bueno, ya lo entenderás cuando seas mayor, pero por ahora hay que continuar, despierta a tu hermana y después salgan- el joven se retiro de ahí. Al salir, Akasha ya estaba ahí junto con sus dos hijos.

-¡Que bien dormí!- dijo Moka alzando sus brazos -¿Durmieron bien?

-sí...claro- dijeron los dos mayores, no habían dormido mucho

-¿Entonces, ya nos vamos?- preguntó la pelirosada

-así es, solo hay que recoger todo, ya estamos cerca.

Todos se pusieron a recoger todo y siguieron su rumbo. Caminaron y caminaron, hasta que por fin, vieron una aldea a lo lejos, era pequeña, pero a su lado había un ganado, habían bastantes animales, así como caballos.

-¡Llegamos!- dijo el rubio dando un salto

-¡Al fin!- dijo Kokoa

-hemos llegado- todo el grupo siguió hasta la entrada, ahí, el peli plata reconoció a alguien -uh, ¿Iruka?

-oh, ¡Pero si es Kakashi!- dijo el hombre con su cabello enrollado en una cola y una cortada en horizontal que pasa por su nariz. Tenía el traje ninja de su aldea (el de siempre, eso no cambia).

-hola Iruka, cuanto tiempo

-bastante, ¿Todos ellos vienen contigo?

-sí

-entonces pasen, no hay problema- todos pasaron, mientras Iruka los acompañaba

-es una aldea pequeña, no se esperen mucho en su estadía. Usualmente no esperamos gente, ya que el lugar es muy pequeño, pero de seguro que tendrán algunas habitaciones en la única posada que hay aquí- dijo mostrándoles el lugar, era algo grande, pero pequeño si lo comparamos con la mansión Shuzen. El edificio era de color azul cielo, con 4 ventanas y puertas de madera. -bueno, que disfruten su estadía, adiós.

-adiós. Bueno niños, entremos.

-este lugar es muy pequeño- se quejo, Kokoa -nuestra casa es más grande que la aldea- de pronto Moka le jala del cachete -ay, Moka-oneesama

-no digas eso Kokoa, que ya nos dijeron que la aldea es pequeña

-du-duele- Moka la suelta y ella se soba su mejilla. Mientras Kakashi pide dos habitaciones, el estaría por su lado, además que solo sería un día.

-bueno, Akasha esta es la llave de su habitación

-justo como aquella vez, Kakashi-san- dijo Sasuke agachando la cabeza

-no te preocupes y disfruta de este viaje. Nos vemos, tengo cosas que hacer

-¡Espera!- Akua lo detuvo -necesitamos...

-será después, tengo cosas importantes que hacer- Kakashi desaparece en una cortina de humo, dejando impresionados a los demás por su desaparición.

-¿Cuantos trucos tiene bajo la manga?- preguntó Moka, sus hermanos solo pudieron decir

-no lo sé, pero es genial.

* * *

Mientras con Kakashi.

El ninja se reencontró con Iruka por el camino, y su amigo le invitó unas bebidas. Ya los dos estaban sentados en la mesa, platicando mientras esperaban lo que habían pedido. El lugar parecía del viejo oeste o algo parecido, las mesas y sillas de madera, una barra donde estaba el cantinero y algunas personas apostando, jugando el tan reconocido Poker.

-Kakashi, es una sorpresa tenerte por aquí, hace mucho que no te veía por el mundo Ninja

-tenía que tomarme mi tiempo

-¿Por qué te fuiste? Eres uno de los mejores Ninja de la aldea, aún no tenemos Hokage y tú...

-no lo haré, es mi única respuesta- dijo el peli plata, mirando hacia otro lado, el otro simplemente suspiro

-¿Por qué? Tú eres el más capaz, además de que no confiamos en esos viejos, te están buscando

-¿Los viejos?

-sí, dicen que te has escapado de la aldea y ya te consideran un renegado

-¿Solo por dejar la aldea por un tiempo? ¡Esos ancianos!

-te fuiste por **un año, **Kakashi. ¿Cómo crees que lo iban a tomar?

-um, disculpen, aquí está su Sake- dijo el mesero, dejando dos vasos pequeños y la botella de Sake. Cada quien se sirvió un poco y lo bebieron.

-gracias, señor

-no hay de que- sin más, el mesero se retiró.

-no tienes de que preocuparte, Iruka, regresaré pronto a la aldea, con un nuevo Hokage

-¿Qué?

-yo no estoy suficientemente listo para ser Hokage. Además de que tengo cosas que hacer

-bueno, dejemos eso por la paz- dijo ya con una sonrisa -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-la vidente que vive por aquí, estoy bastante preocupado, necesito verla.

-mm... es cierto que aún vive aquí. Bueno, vamos si es que quieres verla

-de acuerdo. Aquí le dejo el dinero- los dos se fueron, dejando el dinero de lo que habían consumido.

Los dos fueron hacia un cuarto, por que así es como se veía. Solo Kakashi entró, Iruka se quedó afuera. Una especie de cortina era la puerta por la cual paso el Ninja, era de color roja. En frente de él, estaba una mujer sentada con un kimono rosado con flores blancas, su cabello llegaba hasta su espalda, era de color púrpura y sus ojos también, tenía una bonita cara y el cuerpo también, era muy hermosa.

-Kakashi-san, hace mucho que no te veía- dijo con una sonrisa, pero su cara cambió a una seria, de un momento a otro -pero no has venido por mi linda cara, ¿O sí?

-lamentablemente no, Nozomi-san (significa sueño o esperanza)- dijo sentándose en un cojín, también de color rojo.

-veo que estás preocupado, pero yo también lo estoy. Desde hace un día que he tenido un sueño y no puedo sacarlo de mi mente

-escuche, yo tuve una pelea recientemente, contra algo que no es humano. Pero no estoy seguro si volverá o no. Por favor, ayúdeme- pidió Kakashi, agachado la cabeza

-tranquilo, te ayudaré. Acércate- el joven lo hizo y ella puso sus manos en su cabeza -ahora te mostraré mi sueño, estoy segura que lo que buscas, está relacionado con esto...

* * *

Kakashi ya no escucho nada más, la voz de Nozomi se dejó de escuchar en la cabeza de Kakashi, él abrió los ojos y estaba en otro lugar, la mujer del kimono rosa, estaba a su lado.

-¿En donde estamos?

-en una escuela, por los arreglos, debe ser 29 de octubre.

Efectivamente, todo estaba muy adornado y había mucha gente. Juegos como atrapa al pez dorado estaban ahí. El Ninja no entendía bien la situación, pero decidió seguir a la vidente, hasta que llegaron a un escenario pequeño con un telón que cubría todo, unas luces iluminaron el telón y los que pasaban por ahí, voltearon a ver. El telón se abrió de par en par, revelando una pantalla con un DVD, un micrófono y...Kakashi apretó los puños, enojado, pero Nozomi se los agarro para que no los siguiera apretando.

-tranquilo, sé que no te gusta- dijo suavemente -pero necesitas seguir viendo. Es él, ¿No?- el joven asiente con la cabeza y los dos observan lo que está por suceder.

-hola Yokais- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con unos afilados dientes y una venda en sus ojos. Su cabellera negra le llegaba a los hombros y su cuerpo era totalmente musculoso y de color negro. -¿Qué tal? Soy...el entretenimiento.

-¿Quién demonios eres, fenómeno?- dijo un pelón con un tatuaje en su cara, hubieron unas risas

-jajaja, estos muchachos- este se bajo y agarro al pelón del cuello, este con tal de liberarse lo pateo y le dio de golpes, pero no le pasaba nada -¿Ya acabaste? Bueno, ahora es mi turno- un golpe directo a su estomago fue suficiente para que sacará bastante sangre por la boca -soy **Rage** (pronunciación en inglés), ven conmigo imbécil- este regreso al micrófono -escúchenme todos ustedes. He venido aquí a proponerles algo, se los diré. No se como ustedes pueden esconderse en esta escuela, ¿Les imparte educación para que convivan en "paz" con los humanos?- preguntó con sarcasmo -ja, por favor. ¿Como pueden llamarse Yokai alguno de ustedes? Nosotros no deberíamos de tratar de encajar, ¡Los humanos son los débiles! ¿Creen que existirá paz con ellos? ¡Ni siquiera ellos mismos se aguantan!- este agarro al pelón de nuevo -los humanos son como esta rata que ha vivido con ellos, son una raza **primitiva **y **violenta, **se creen tan superiores a cualquier cosa. Por eso, he venido aquí a pedirles ¡Que despierten de una vez!- muchos voltearon a verse los unos a los otros y la mayoría parecía de acuerdo. -ya es hora de que los humanos aprendan, que no pueden creerse superiores a nosotros, si me ayudan, ¡La victoria estará asegurada!

-¡Sí!- grito la mayoría, en eso, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos cafés llega a ver que esta pasando, junto con sus amigas. El Ninja lo mira por unos momentos y después sigue poniendo atención a lo que decía Rage.

-se que les imparten miedo, porque los humanos poseen armas y nos superan en número. Pero les diré que eso no importa- este prendió la pantalla y el DVD. Era un reportaje de la televisión, un rascacielos estaba en llamas.

_-aún no sabemos que o quien esta causando esto, las fuerzas especiales, además de la policía de Tokio esta entrando en el edificio, pero de él no parece salir nadie- _unos cuerpos caen del edificio, se puede notar ya que es una pantalla bastante grande

-ese era yo- dijo el monstruo -lastima que no se dieron cuenta de toda la masacre que hice, puesto que luego los humanos, en su intento por destruirme, mandaron a explotar el edificio entero, sin importar la gente que había dentro- en eso se escucha una explosión y todo el edificio se viene abajo. Los que lo vieron de la pantalla, tragaron saliva -los humanos utilizan la violencia para lograr sus objetivos, jamás los entenderán

-eso no es cierto- dijo el joven castaño -no todos los humanos son así

-"no, no te entrometas niño"- rogó Kakashi, viendo que el chico también llevaba un collar con candado en su mano

-vaya, vaya, al parecer esta escuela si tiene su gente. ¿En serio crees en esto?

-usted esta equivocado, todavía puede existir la paz- dijo el joven, subiendo al escenario, viendo a ese monstruo, frente a frente.

-me das lastima, niño. Te crees saber tanto pero no sabes nada, miremos a los humanos por un rato, ¿Qué me dices de todas las guerras que han habido? Solo usan la violencia para solucionar las cosas, ¿O que tal todo el racismo que hay? Los humanos jamás aceptaran algo que es diferente a ellos- le dijo duramente, a lo que el joven agacho la cabeza

-es cierto...que esas cosas son terribles, pero...- este alzo la cabeza de nuevo, sus ojos eran de convicción -esas cosas pueden cambiar, eso es lo que yo creo

-¿Pueden cambiar? Jajaja, niño, eres solo un monstruo ingenuo. Les diré una cosa, yo también viví con los humanos, pero...me quede tan decepcionado de ver tanta porquería todos los días que decidí que debería de haber un cambio, una guerra

-¡No ves que estaríamos haciendo lo mismo que los humanos! ¡Una guerra no es la solución!- le grito

-sí, sería hacer lo que ellos hacen, pero...**si quieres paz, prepárate para la guerra**

-no...no lo permitiré, yo me mantendré en lo que yo crea

-hombre de ideales, ¿Huh?- este lo agarro del cuello

-¡Tsukune!- grito una chica con cabello azul

-ya no trataré de convencerte, si no estás conmigo, entonces, ¡Muere!- el golpe fue tan fuerte que con su brazo perforó a Tsukune en el estomago, manchando de sangre a los que estaban cerca de ahí.

-¡NOOOO!- se escucho a unas chicas decir. Kakashi se cubrió con su brazo

-no, ¡No, no, no! Maldición

-ese es su destino Kakashi, aunque he tenido variaciones del mismo sueño- en un segundo regresaron al lugar donde estaban -en una se defiende, pero su destino es aún más cruel

-¿Por qué? Es solo un chico...no merece morir...

-lo lamento mucho- dijo tocándole la mejilla -pero todavía estás a tiempo de cambiar las cosas.

El destino de Tsukune está marcado, más sin embargo, Kakashi aún puede cambiar las cosas para un futuro mejor, un mundo mejor. ¿Podrá lograrlo? ¿Cómo lo logrará?

* * *

**Pobre Tsukune, cada muerte que pongo es algo fea, pero he visto peores o quien sabe lo que ustedes han visto, en fin. El personaje que he creado es bastante fuerte, pero tal vez sea derrotado o tal vez no. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto, si alguno de ustedes sabe inglés y español sería genial que pudiera contactarme para que juntos tradujeramos esta historia, ¿Por que? se preguntarán. Bueno, creo que haré lo mismo que con otra de mis historias (que aun no acabo de traducir), ya que los americanos, ingleses o cualquier otro que sepa inglés no puede leeer bien, porque el traductor google no es muy bueno, voy a tratar de traducirlo, sería de gran ayuda si alguno de ustedes pudiera ayudarme a traducir. Solo si esta dspuesto a hacerlo y tiene suficiente tiempo libre, si no, no se preocupen, lo haré solo. **

**Nos vemos y Saludos.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: Lazos de Sangre. **

Kakashi se arrodillo viendo el piso, derrotado. Mientras la vidente lo miraba con cierta tristeza.

-es solo... un chico, tan joven... no merece morir

-yo no elijo el destino, solo lo puedo observar. Lo lamento

-no es tú culpa. Ahora solo tengo que... evitar que ese chico Tsukune, **jamás** vaya a esa academia

-eso no cambiará nada, esa criatura va ir ahí, este ese chico o no. Además, parece estar apegado a sus ideales, no debes de perturbar el destino, así debe de ser

-¿¡Y voy a dejar que muera?!- le grito, una lágrima cayo de sus ojos -¿¡Y la guerra que?! Esto es lo último que necesitamos, nuestro mundo esta desunido... en el mundo Ninja, los señores feudales están cometiendo un error, haciendo campos de concentración- el peli plata golpeo el piso -metiendo a gente inocente, haciéndoles daño- este volvió a dar otro golpe -... a gente... inocente, a niños...- Kakashi pensó en la pequeña Moka, Sasuke y Kokoa mientras decía eso -a niños que no saben como es el mundo... sin importar nada

-mátale, a esa criatura, tienes que matarla, o de verdad vas a llorar

-perdóneme, gracias por todo lo que ha hecho- dijo haciendo una reverencia y a punto de salir del lugar -nos vemos, Nozomi-san.

Kakashi sale de ahí con la cabeza gacha, pensando en una posible forma de derrotar a ese monstruo de una vez por todas. Akua aparece en frente de él.

-Kakashi, necesitamos hablar

-¿Los dejaste solos?

-no, están en el ganado, con los caballos con Akasha- dijo con una sonrisa. Ambos se fueron a un lugar más alejado, en la azotea de una casa.

-escucha, ¿Sabes quienes son los padres de Sasuke?

-no. Cuando lo encontré en esa casa abandonada, solo estaba él, no había nadie más

-bueno, te dije que esta fuera de peligro, pero...

-¿Pero?- ella frunció el ceño

-Sasuke ya no es más un humano, pero su sangre "humana" al combinarse con la tuya lo ha convertido en algo diferente. El debió de convertirse en un Ghoul, más sin embargo, se ha convertido en algo que va más allá de un vampiro. En su ADN hay algo extraño, se ha llevado a cabo una mutación

-espera, espera, me estás revolviendo

-mira, tú sabes que un Ghoul posee sangre humana y vampira corriendo por sus venas, pero están separadas como el aceite y el agua. Lo que ha pasado con Sasuke, es que su ADN se ha combinado completamente con el tuyo, formando a un híbrido puro, una nueva especie.

-pero, ¿No tiene efectos secundarios?- dijo un poco preocupada

-no lo sé, tendría que estudiarlo en batalla real.

-¿Pero en que cambia de un vampiro normal?

-más fuerza, resistencia, pero también... no creo que suceda... pero

-ya dímelo, Sasuke es lo más importante en mi vida- ambos quedaron viéndose.

* * *

Mientras Akua y Kakashi hablaban, el grupo estaba viendo a los animales del ganado. El campo era muy extenso, habían muchas flores y el campo verde, parecía llegar hasta donde llega la vista. Akasha miraba a sus hijos jugar, Naruto estaba jugando con sus demás hermanas, mientras Sasuke estaba desaparecido.

-"¿Y Sasuke-chan?"- Akasha comenzó a buscarlo, lo encontró en el corral de los caballos, se oculto para observar que hacia -"Sasuke-chan..."

-hola amigo- este tocaba la cabeza del caballo, mientras veía sus ojos rojos, el caballo café, tenía los ojos calmados -debes tener mucho tiempo aquí, no es mucho pero- Sasuke saco algo de su bolsa, eran unas hierbas -estoy seguro que te harán mucho bien.

-"son hierbas medicinales, es la que usualmente usamos para poder bañarnos y el agua no nos haga mal"

-de todos los caballos, tú parecías el más triste y el más cansado, incluso Kokoa se burlo de ti, pero...- Sasuke sonrío -estoy seguro que es porque estabas enfermo. Disculpa a Kokoa, es algo fastidiosa

_-este caballo no tiene gracia, solo quiere estar acostado, es un holgazán._

-discúlpala, ¿Está bien?- el caballo asintió con la cabeza, sorprendiendo a Akasha. La mujer volvió al lugar donde estaba y vio a Sasuke salir. Él llego a sentarse mientras miraba a sus hermanos divertirse, mientras él se quedaba ahí. Akasha lo miro con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué no vas con ellos?

-no me han invitado, no puedo ir si no estás invitado. Lo leí de un libro

-Sasuke-chan, ¿Te sientes... excluido?

-no- dijo un poco triste -no me consideran uno de ellos... ese hombre no es un padre

-¿Es por eso? ¿Piensas que no eres su hijo?

-lo escuche un día de Kahlua-neesan. El único que me acepta es Naruto, las demás no me dirigen la palabra- dijo agachando la cabeza, Akasha lo abrazó

-es cierto que Issa piensa que no eres su hijo, pero te diré una cosa- ella le sonrío -para mi, tú eres mi hijo, aunque yo no sea tu madre. Somos familia ahora, de alguna forma, todos somos vampiros y somos familia

-... ¿De verdad?

-sí, es verdad. Pero dime una cosa, ¿Las odias?- Sasuke miro a Akasha a los ojos

-no, bueno, Kokoa es molesta a veces y Kahlua-neesan me asusta cuando llora- ante esto Akasha dio una risita -y Naruto es bastante hiperactivo, pero no es nada malo y... Moka es... siempre tiene la atención de Akua-neesan

-¡Ajá!

-¿Qué?- dijo sin entender

-es por Moka, ¿Cierto?

-no lo entiendo

-no te preocupes, Moka no es mala, sé que se comporta algo fría y orgullosa, pero en realidad es niña muy buena, no es para que la odies

-¡No la odio!- dijo Sasuke -es solo que... Akua-neesan ya no tiene tiempo para mi

-si no la odias, entonces ve a jugar con ellos- Sasuke hizo caso, pero estaba algo enfadado.

-"¿Por qué nee-san pasa tanto tiempo con ella? No le veo nada de especial"

-hey Sasuke- le llamo Naruto -ven a jugar un rato, que atraparme es un lió

-¿Con quien me voy?

-oye, tus ojos...

-eh, ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-parecen dos medias lunas- Moka lo quedo observando y sonrió -se mira muy bien en ti, nii-san

-"ella dijo que... bueno, no puedo estar enojado si me dice eso"

Los ojos de Sasuke volvieron a la normalidad. El niño se había dado cuenta, que aunque Moka le robaba a Akua, no podía enojarse con ella, había un lazo que impedía hacerle algo a Moka, o era acaso... ¿Otro tipo de sentimiento?

Akua regresó con Akasha y miro como todos estaban jugando a atraparse.

_-si alguien intenta hacerles daño, quiero que no hagas nada_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-así como un Ghoul, también incrementa ciertas reacciones, en especial las agresivas. Eso puede ser un problema, ya que Sasuke aún no ha terminado su fase de mutación, solo esta empezando._

_-¿Y en que va a convertirse? _

_-no lo sé, ya te dije que en una nueva especie. Quiero ver como se comporta en una batalla_

_-hace lo normal, yo ya lo vi- dijo un poco tranquila _

_-tienes que vigilar en que se convierte, es un buen niño, pero puede desarrollar otro carácter, diferente, como el de los vampiros originales_

_-Sasuke nunca haría eso, él no es un asesino_

_-aún así es posible. No pi__erdas de vista a Sasuke..._

-"en verdad... ¿En verdad puedes ser alguien despiadado y sin corazón... como yo? Tú no eres así y no lo serás nunca, no lo permitiré. Fue por eso, que quiero que tú vivas una vida tranquila, en la que no tengas que matar, como yo lo hago, en la que no tengas que cargar con todo ese peso"- Akua se fijo en Sasuke -"no dejare que tengas ese destino".

* * *

**Bueno, aquí esta lo que Kakashi falto por decírle a Akua esa vez. **

**¿Cómo derrotarán a algo que se regenera tan rápido como el mismisimo Alucard?**

**¿Qué pasará después?**

**El próximo capítulo se títula: Problemas.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Primer día del mes de Febrero, ¡Y ya con el nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste. **

**Ahora responderé una pregunta de diego: **

**¿Sasuke tendra el mangekyou sharingan? no lo sé, ni siquiera ha sacado el Sharingan normal, ni lo domina, pero de seguro que lo obtendrá de alguna forma.**

**NarutoKurai, con respecto a tu review de que se explique los origenes del Kyubi, de aquí unos capitulos más, tendrás las respuestas. Pues no va a ser la misma historia de que Naruto tiene sellado al kyubi, eso es una sorpresa. **

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Problemas.**

Después de una tarde llena de juegos, risas y buenos momentos, es hora de la cena. Cómo si fueran una familia, fueron hacia el único restaurante que tenía buena pinta. Las mesas tenían mantel blanco, vasos de cristal, las sillas seguían siendo de madera, pero era de buena madera, se veía, elegante para ser un pueblo pequeño.

-bueno, este es el lugar más elegante que hay- dijo Kakashi, acomodándose su máscara

-Kakashi-san, ¿Por qué siempre llevas una máscara?- preguntó Moka, mientras lo veía extraño.

-eh, ¿Esto? Ja, un Ninja nunca revela sus secretos, ni su rostro.

-¿De qué hablas Kakashi?- dijo Akua con una risita al final -siempre usas eso, incluso un tapabocas, no sé porque no muestras tu cara. -Akasha hizo una sonrisa.

-no lo interroguen, debe tener una buena razón.

-no es ningún problema, además de que los ninjas de alto rango, siempre llevan una máscara, es por eso que no me la quito, ya es costumbre

-bueno ya, entremos que tengo mucha hambre- dijo la niña de coletas.

-onee-chan tiene razón, ¡Entremos!- los 8 entraron y tomaron asiento, juntando las mesas. Akasha notaba que las demás personas las veían raro, otras no, y algunos con temor. Kakashi también lo notó, al igual que Akua. Pero aun así, estaban como si nada. El mesero llegó como si nada y les entrego la carta.

-Kakashi-san, hace mucho que no te veía- dijo un joven, vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalón negro, zapatos del mismo color, además de una corbata. Tenía el cabello de color café oscuro y ojos cafés.

-oh, ha pasado algún tiempo, Hayato. ¿Ahora eres mesero?

-no solo eso, hoy les cocinaré a todos ustedes, soy muy bueno, así que sean libres de pedir lo que sea, niños- dijo con una sonrisa, pero después dijo algo en voz baja, acercándose a la mesa -perdonen que los vean extraños o con miedo, pero ya se dieron cuenta que son vampiros

-¡Eh!

-shh, tranquilos. No hay ningún problema que estén aquí, solo no causen problemas. ¡Bueno! Les daré tiempo para que tomen su orden.

-Kakashi-san, ¿No que no era de humanos?- preguntó en voz baja, la mayor.

-sí, es cierto. Es de ninjas.

-¿Qué es eso, mamá?- preguntó Moka con una interrogante en la cabeza, al igual que sus hermanos.

-yo sé los diré. Un Ninja es un Ayashi (monstruo) igual que ustedes, pero somos parecidos a las brujas, lucimos como humanos pero nuestras habilidades no lo son.

-es por eso que tienes tantos trucos bajo la manga- le señaló Moka -sabía que eras raro- la niña tenía una sonrisa.

-entonces me atrapaste. Bueno, pidan lo que quieran.

* * *

Después de comer.

Ya solo quedaba el postre. Kokoa disfrutaba mucho del pastel, ya que le encantaban las cosas dulces, al igual que Sasuke.

-¿Está bueno?- preguntó el mesero

-excelente- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Hayato, en verdad eres alguien con mucho talento, cocinas muy bien

-gracias Kakashi-san, fue un placer. - Akasha se le quedo viendo, pero él se dio cuenta -no voy a delatarlos, si es lo que piensa

-puedes confiar en él, Akasha. Lo conozco desde hace tiempo.

Akasha ya no dijo nada más, después de pagar, regresaron a la posada. En eso, Iruka estaba esperándolos en la entrada, con la respiración agitada.

-¡Kakashi!

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo calmadamente, mientras lo demás se preguntaban que sucedía.

-tienes que irte ya

-¿Pero de que hablas? Si acabamos de llegar

-es un problema, entremos, les explicaré todo.

* * *

Ya adentro.

Los niños se fueron a la habitación, mientras los mayores hablaban en la habitación de Kakashi.

-¿Qué sucede?

-nunca debiste traerlos aquí, pronto vendrán a buscarlos, incluso a ti.

-espera, ¿De qué esta hablando?

-cada 5 días, un grupo de ninjas vienen a registrar la zona, ese día es hoy Kakashi, ¡Si no te los llevas de aquí, van a morir!

-¿¡Qué?!- dijeron los dos. -pero si no están haciendo nada

-eso no les importa, debí decírtelo cuando llegaste. Los llevarán a campos de concentración y... - Iruka no termino la frase -... es cierto que a los niños no los matan, pero... tienen que salir de aquí. Esos 5 días se cumplen hoy

-yo los haré entrar en razón- Kakashi se levantó de la silla.

-no lo entiendes Kakashi, son Hyugas, con ellos solo vas a gastar saliva. No falta mucho para que vengan, tienen que salir de aquí. Porque en cuanto lleguen, les preguntaran a todos si vieron algo extraño, y sin duda los van a delatar.

-maldición

-¿Qué es eso de los campos?- Akasha frunció el ceño y quedo viendo a Kakashi. El Ninja suspiro.

-¿No le has dicho?

-no, no le había dicho

-¿Decirme qué?

-me andan buscando, piensan que soy un exiliado y quieren darme caza. Los campos de concentración son un lugar en el que los señores feudales tienen como prisioneros a gente de aldeas pequeñas que no pagaron tributo, pero no sabía que a los monstruos también

-eso es reciente. A los Yokai más pequeños también los llevan a ese lugar, es un infierno, los obligan a trabajar y los tienen como esclavos, he visto que les imparten castigos muy severos, es horrible. Pero a los vampiros, para ellos hay un lugar especial.

-¿Iruka?

-lo digo... porque hace tiempo que agarraron a uno y ahora ya no es el mismo de antes. Experimentaron con él y lo hicieron un arma muy fuerte. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que te fuiste- dijo con tristeza y agachando la cabeza -después de todo, decidiste abandonarnos...- Akasha volteo a ver a Kakashi, él también tenía la cabeza gacha y con los puños cerrados con fuerza.

-yo no los abandoné... a si como a mi maestro, la aldea le dio la espalda, después de todo lo que hizo por nosotros, ¡Esos ancianos lo abandonaron!

-pudiste elegir otra cosa Kakashi... pudiste haberte quedado... pensar de forma diferente. Las cosas cambian Kakashi, no debes de vivir en el pasado.

-dile eso a Rin y a Obito, cuando los revivas. Akasha, llévate a todos fuera de aquí, el viaje se suspendió.

-Kakashi... yo no sabía...

-no importa, vete ya- la mirada de Kakashi era de tristeza. Sus mejores amigos habían muerto en batalla. Al parecer, por culpa de alguno de los viejos. Además de triste, parecía enojado, Akasha quería animarlo, pero no podía, porque no conocía nada de él, era imposible, así que hizo caso a lo que le dijo, pero algo sucedió.

-¡Kakashi-san!

-que...- un explosivo había estallado en la habitación. El ninja rápidamente agarra a la vampiresa y la lleva con Moka y los demás. Mientras Iruka se queda ahí.

-¿Dónde está el objetivo?- dice un muchacho, aparentemente, de unos 16 años con ojos rojos, cabello plateado, alto, con la ropa ninja de Konoha y una máscara que cubría toda su cara, excepto los ojos.

-Tú... eres...

-te he preguntado, ¿Dónde esta Kakashi Hatake?- ya había agarrado a Iruka del cuello y se lo estaba apretando fuertemente

-Aghht, tú eres... el vampiro de esos viejos.

-déjalo Especial- dijo un ANBU con el Byakugan encendido -todavía están cerca de aquí.

* * *

Con Moka y los demás.

Todos empacaron sus cosas rápido, mientras la puerta se abrió y se cerro de porrazo.

-¡Empaquen todo!

-ya lo hicimos- dijo Kahlua, mientras todos ya estaban listos para irse -Akua nos advirtió de un Youki muy grande.

-"mierda"- el ninja se pone en frente de la puerta y esta estalla, el Especial lo estaba agarrando de los brazos.

-¡Kakashi-san!- el peli plata fue presa de una combinación de fuertes patadas sin ser soltado por su perseguidor, pero Kakashi tampoco lo soltaba.

-"¿Este tipo es el vampiro que agarraron esos viejos? Es una bestia"-¡Salgan de aquí!

-pero...

-VAYANSE- Kakashi lo tacleó y le comenzó a dar de golpes, Akasha se quedó en frente de Moka y todos, mientras que de un segundo a otro, apareció el ANBU a punto de atacarla, de una cachetada lo saco volando de la habitación. Así es como Akua y Kahlua se llevaron a todos, mientras Kakashi seguía peleando arduamente contra ese vampiro, la expresión de sus ojos era inexpresiva, pero Akasha se dio cuenta de algo más, en su brazo, había un brazalete y en el otro también.

-"¿Sellos? Esto es malo"

-tengo órdenes de que vengas conmigo

-me niego, Especial.

-me dijeron que te negarías, pero que aun así te llevará, entero o en pedazos- dijo parado, sin cubrirse.

-quiero ver que lo intentes.

Kakashi ataco con unas kunais, que se enterraron en su cuerpo y después con una patada, que fácilmente fue esquivada y empujando su cuerpo hacia adelante, le vampiro la sujeto y lo lanzó hacia afuera.

-"¡Kakashi-san!"- el vampiro se dio cuenta que Akasha estaba ahí y fue a golpearla, pero ella era más rápida y lo esquivó, para después darle una patada y sacarle bastante sangre -reconoce tú lugar -"oculte mi Youki y aun así, pudo saber donde estaba, yo no pude sentir su presencia... es porque no tiene ningún sentimiento, ni instinto asesino. Es demasiado fuerte, no es un vampiro normal"- ella fue con Kakashi, quien ya estaba levantándose del piso.

-ah, eso dolió

-¿Estás bien? No te preocupes, no creo que se levante de eso

-yo creo que sí... escúchame, quiero que te vayas... no creo que solo hayan venido dos por mí

-es un vampiro, no puedes solo

-¡No! Tienes que hacerme caso, no puedes usar todo tu poder, ¡Vete! Yo estaré bien

-pero...- ella se miraba preocupada

-estaré bien, si te pasará algo, no me lo perdonaría nunca, tú tienes muchas cosas que perder, yo... ya no tengo nada de eso, es por eso, que no hay de que preocuparse si muero- dijo con una sonrisa, pero Akasha también le sonrío

-no me iré

-¿¡Qué no entiendes la situación?!

-sí, lo entiendo- ella pone su mano en su pecho -¿Qué clase de persona sería, si te dejo morir aquí?

-Akasha... ¿Por que? No soy nada de ti, ni tú amigo...

-porque eres una buena persona. Los vampiros nos damos cuenta por el sentir del Youki, el tuyo es bondadoso, no tienes malas intenciones, al igual que el de ese mesero que nos atendió hoy.

* * *

Más ANBU rodearon a esos dos, mientras que el Especial apareció en frente de ellos, sin ninguna herida. Mientras esto pasaba, alguien conocido les tapo el paso a los pequeños vampiros.

-tiempo sin vernos, Diablo Negro- Akua estaba sorprendida, al igual que los demás, Naruto solo pudo apretar los puños, mientras Kokoa se abrazó de Kahlua con cierto miedo. -y a ti también, niño

-"¡No puede ser! Otra vez ese idiota de Mizuki, se supone que lo derroté"

-"¿Cómo es que esta aquí? Si mi ataque le rompió su columna vertebral, ni siquiera debería de poder moverse".

Al parecer, Kakashi y Akasha se ven en problemas contra los ANBU hyuga y con ese vampiro, Especial. El detector de Youki no servirá esta vez, un vampiro sin sentimientos le hace frente a Akasha y un enemigo del pasado regresa.

Esta historia continuara...

* * *

**Sé que los deje con ganas de más, pero era necesario. Espero haya sido de su agrado. **

**Nos vemos y Saludos. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola a todos lectores y lectoras, perdón por no poner conti el mes de febrero, pero es que era mes del amor y la amistad, y como escribir este capítulo en ese mes como que no lo vi bien, ¿No creen que parece más de hurt/comfort este fic que de famlia? **

**Pero en fin, aquí esta el capítulo:**

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Batalla desesperada.**

-tiempo sin vernos, Diablo Negro- Akua estaba sorprendida, al igual que los demás, Naruto solo pudo apretar los puños, mientras Kokoa se abrazó de Kahlua con cierto miedo. -y a ti también, niño

-"¡No puede ser! Otra vez ese idiota de Mizuki, se supone que lo derroté"

-"¿Cómo es que esta aquí? Si mi ataque le rompió su columna vertebral, ni siquiera debería de poder moverse".

-jeje, ¿Les sorprende verme?- dijo con malicia, mientras los veía con una sonrisa. Ahora solo llevaba una playera verde sin mangas y sus pantalones negros, además de las sandalias Ninja.

-"debo de acabarlo, pero..."- Akua recordó lo que le dijo Kakashi anteriormente -"si dejo pasarlo por ahora, a Sasuke le podría pasar algo malo, perdóname, Sasuke"- Akua fue a "golpear" al enemigo pero fue tan lenta que Mizuki solo tuvo que esquivarlo y meterle un golpe en la cara que la saco volando hacia el piso, además de sacarle sangre por la boca.

-¡Akua-neesan!- grito Sasuke, mientras Akua cerraba los ojos, pero su hermano no sabía que solo estaba fingiendo, pero eso causo que todos se tensaran.

-"no puede ser... Akua-neesan es muy fuerte... y aún así..."- Moka estaba un poco asustada, Akua daba miedo por lo fuerte que era, pero ya había sido derrotada con un golpe -"esto no puede estar pasando, mamá, ¡Por favor regresa pronto!"- Moka cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-jajaja, bueno, ¿Quién sigue? Vamos, les daré la oportunidad de pegarme 3 veces sin que me defienda, adelante niños

-grrr- Naruto apretó los dientes, Akua era la más fuerte de todos y ahora estaba tirada en el piso, ¿Qué posibilidades tenía él de ganar? -¡No te tengo miedo!- sus demás hermanos voltearon a verle -¡Si quieres hacerle algo a mis hermanas, tendrás que pasar por mi primero!- el rubio puso sus ojos de color rojo con un corte en medio, además de que incrementó su poder -"concentrar el Youki en el cuerpo... y luego soltarlo"-te mostraré... el poder de un vampiro, convertir el poder... ¡En fuerzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- de un segundo a otro, los puños de Naruto tenían un aura de color azul, le metió un potente golpe en la cara a Mizuki, rompiéndole el labio y sacándole mucha sangre, luego otro en el estomago y al final una patada en la quijada, levantándolo del suelo y cayendo tirado.

-"ese niño..."- Akua se quedó pensando un rato -"su Youki, es la tercera vez que pasa esto, por un momento está estable, pero luego se descontrola y vuelve a recuperarse. Pero... eso no es todo, no, hay algo más que aún no logro captar"

-nii-san, ¡Lo lograste!- dijo Moka, pero su sonrisa cambió al ver que ese hombre se volvió a levantar -no... ¡Cuidado nii-san!

-eh

-eres muy valiente niño, pero...- la playera de Mizuki se rompió debido a que su musculatura había incrementado considerablemente, su poder había aumentado demasiado -ya han pasado tus 3 golpes- Mizuki lo jaló y lo aventó al cielo, luego salto para agarrarlo y aventarlo contra el piso, cuarteando este con el impacto de su cuerpo.

-¡Nii-san!-"incluso si mamá no esta aquí, tengo que hacer algo"- Moka no tenía el instinto asesino de un verdadero vampiro, tenía miedo, pero aún así fue a darle de patadas a Mizuki, su cuerpo ni siquiera se inmutaba, no le pasaba nada.

-tus patadas me hacen cosquillas- Kokoa también se le unió, pero las agarro a las dos y chocó sus cabezas, dejándolas fuera de combate al instante. -jajaja, este poder es increíble, ¡Nadie de ustedes puede hacerme algo!- Kahlua estaba llorando de nuevo, ella también se unió a la pelea y sus golpes si dieron resultado, pero Mizuki ya no se dejo y empezó a esquivarlos -niña, lo siento pero, ¡Ya me hartaste!- la agarro los dos brazos y le metió un fuerte cabezazo, con eso le hizo una abertura en la cabeza y con un golpe en la cara, Kahlua quedó derrotada.

-no... Moka...- Sasuke tenía lágrimas en los ojos, mientras miraba a sus hermanas, derrotadas -Kokoa... Naruto... Kahlua-neesan...- él fue dónde Akua -nee-san... despierta, te necesito... por favor... no nos mate, ¿Por qué esta haciendo esto?

-¿Por qué? Tú hermana me dejo una herida incurable, me dejo inútil para toda mi vida, pero gracias a Orochimaru-sama que diseño una droga con la sangre que le quite a esa niña de coletas, pude curarme, ya la hemos reproducido bastante- él se agarró la frente con decepción -creí que los vampiros eran muy fuertes, pero de todos, **tú solo eres un cobarde,** incluso tus hermanas intentaron derrotarme, ¡Pero tú! Jajaja, eres peor que una niña, ¿Rogando por tú vida? Debe ser un mal chiste- Sasuke siguió llorando, pero Mizuki se percata de un aura muy poderosa -"ese chakra es muy fuerte"

-¡Cállate!- el rubio se levantó a duras penas, con sangre en la boca -Sasuke no es un cobarde... ¡Él no es un cobarde! A diferencia de ti, él quiere arreglar las cosas sin tener que pelear

-"otra vez... su Youki esta descontrolándose por ratos"- Naruto puso una pose Ninja para concentrar su poder

-...y si él es un cobarde por seguir su propio camino... entonces, ¡Tú eres un imbécil!

-Naruto...- el niño fue de nuevo a pelear con Mizuki, con patadas y golpes soportó la pelea, le iba a pegar en sus costillas, pero después de un poof, este desaparece -¿¡Qué?!- de los cabellos fue agarrado por detrás para después darle dos golpes en su espalda -¡Ahhhhh!

-toma esto, jajaja, ¿Dónde están tus agallas ahora, niño?- Akua quería ya matarlo, pero cuando abrió los ojos, las lágrimas de Sasuke se habían disipado y sus ojos estaban como dos medias lunas, así como los de Akua. Ella recordó algo que le dijo Kakashi.

_-si alguien intenta hacerles daño, quiero que no hagas nada_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-así como un Ghoul, también incrementa ciertas reacciones, en especial las agresivas. Eso puede ser un problema, ya que Sasuke aún no ha terminado su fase de mutación, solo esta empezando._

-"esta empezando... así como un Ghoul, su Youki parece muy maligno y poderoso"- el cuerpo de Sasuke empezó a cambiar, las lágrimas se secaron y sus ojos brillaban con cierta intensidad, dónde Akua lo había mordido para revivirlo, empezó a salir unas marcas, como un tribal de su cuello, hasta envolver todo su cuerpo, incluso entro en sus ojos y el los cerró.

-"¿Qué es eso? Su cuerpo... esta cambiando... ¡Esos ojos!"- Mizuki se sorprendió mucho cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos, estos se dilataron y tres aspas aparecieron de repente

-¿Cómo es que tienes esos ojos? ¡No puede ser!- Sasuke se movió muy rápido y con el Youho Saishusui le rompió dos costillas, después le metió una patada e hizo unas posesiones de mano muy extrañas.

-"¿El sello del tigre?"

-Jutsu Bola de fuego- dijo tomando algo de aire, para después soltarlo y crear una bola gigante de fuego, como de 20 metros de diámetro. Mizuki lo esquivo pero Sasuke ya lo estaba esperando con otro ataque -estilo de fuego: Jutsu flor del fénix- este le dio de lleno, quemando su cuerpo, el pelinegro le metió muchos golpes y patadas, y siguió pegándole incluso cuando este ya estaba inconsciente.

-"Sasuke..."- Akua se levantó y vio como los pequeños puños de Sasuke estaban con sangre, además de que también le enterró sus colmillos, como si fuera un león comiendo carne fresca. -es suficiente... ya está muerto, ya basta- ella toco su hombro y al voltearse, Akua vio lo que había causado; su cara también tenía sangre, además de ese tribal en todo su rostro -"¿Que he hecho? Yo... solo quería..."-lo siento, Sasuke- ella lo abrazó, buscando que se detuviera -¿Qué no lo ves? Ya está muerto desde el primer golpe que le diste en la cabeza, ya detente- su voz se quebró un poco, pero siguió abrazándolo, pegando su cara en su pecho -detente, por favor- el tribal se fue quitando poco a poco, hasta volver a esa marca en sus colmillos, los ojos de Sasuke volvieron a los rojos de siempre y soltó sus brazos

-nee-san... ¿Qué... qué me paso? Me siento... muy cansado- ella le dio una sonrisa -¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Paso algo malo?

-...no, no paso nada, ya todo está bien.

**Sasuke se ha puesto como un animal salvaje, ¿Podrá controlarse? ¿Qué paso con Kakashi y Akasha?**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, que este capítulo lo pensé un gran rato y después de inspirarme, pues este es el resultado. **

**alucardzero, creo que también lees mi historia de: Naruto y rosario + vampire: El surgimiento de un Héroe, no tengo tu facebook, hay mucho morenos en el mundo, ¿como voy a saber cual eres? **

**Nos vemos y saludos.**


	26. Chapter 26

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí la inspiración ya me está regresando, el capítulo ya está listo, otro capítulo con cierto sentimentalismo y con una buena batalla. Aquí sabrán la historia de uno de los personajes que me he inventado, no sé como le llaman a esos, creo que OC o algo así, ¡En fin!**

**Vamos con el capítulo:**

* * *

**Capítulo 26: El sacrificio de Kakashi. **

Akua siguió abrazando a Sasuke, pegando su cabeza en su pecho. Desde que habían pasado tiempo juntos, Sasuke había provocado una serie de cambios en Akua, pues ella se preocupaba mucho por él, era demasiado sobre protectora con el niño. Naruto estaba más herido que todos, esos golpes habían sido monstruosos, incluso si él se podía regenerar, su cuerpo era pequeño y débil, esos golpes le habían dañado uno de sus pulmones, pero no lo había destruido, pues seguía respirando, aunque con mucho más trabajo de lo normal.

-"Kyubi-san... ayúdame... por favor"

**-tranquilízate... que esto va a tardar, solo aguántate**

-ahhh... ugh...- él intento rodar, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo -"ni siquiera sé como me levanté... ni siquiera sé que paso".

Mientras Naruto estaba dando pequeños gritos de dolor, Moka y Kokoa empezaban a abrir los ojos, un líquido rojo bajaba hasta sus mejillas, incluso el cabello plateado de Moka tenía un poco de sangre.

-...- Moka se levanto, pero cayó sentada, como si aun no estuviera despierta -Naruto-niisan...- ella fue hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de su hermano -¡Nii-san!

-...Moka... ¿Estás bien?

-¡Tienes mucha sangre!- ella lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos. Naruto sonrío e incluso abrazo a Moka también, y por arte de magia, logro sentarse.

**-...este chico... ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?- **el zorro estaba de incógnito, Naruto se había curado, usando su chakra inconscientemente, de nuevo. Solo con un abrazo de Moka y ya estaba como nuevo, era como si lo que sentía le daba paso y uso al chakra del Kyubi.

-Moka, ya estoy mucho mejor, ¿Cómo está Sasuke?

-eh, ahora que lo dices- ambos vieron como Akua seguía abrazando a Sasuke, además de que Kahlua se estaba despertando.

-¡Kahlua-neesan!- los dos fueron a verla -menos mal, todos estamos bien- Naruto quería llorar -"pensé que le había pasado algo malo"

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Akua

-sí, ¿Tú lo derrotaste, verdad?

-em... en realidad, no fui yo- ella miro a Sasuke y todos entendieron la idea

-¡Ahh! ¿¡Sasuke lo hizo?!

-eh, pues... creo que sí- dijo temeroso, pero con eso se ganó un abrazo de Kahlua

-Sasuke-chan, gracias.

-ahora solo tendremos que esperar a Akasha y a Kakashi-"ya se tardaron mucho, ¿Quién era ese Especial?"- se preguntaba Akua.

* * *

Mientras con Kakashi y Akasha.

La batalla ya estaba bastante igualada. Incluso si Akasha era uno de las tres grandes señores oscuros, no estaba del todo confiada para la batalla que estaba librando.

-Kakashi Hatake- dijo uno de los ANBU -más vale que te entregues por las buenas, estás acusado de traicionar a Konoha, encubriendo a una familia de vampiros

-¡Ni siquiera les están haciendo nada!

-¡Kakashi, sabes de lo que son capaces!

-es suficiente, él nunca escucha, Kage Bunshin no jutsu- el ANBU con máscara de perro se clonó 20 veces y junto con el otro y el vampiro, fueron a atacarlos.

-"no tengo tiempo para esto"- Kakashi lanzó kunais con papeles bomba, pero el vampiro no le importó y fue con el golpe listo, Akasha era más rápida y le dio una patada

-¿Qué?- fue esquivada cuando él se agacho. Él agarro su pierna y la lanzó contra los Hyuga, los cuales tenían una pose extraña.

-"¡Esa pose!"-¡Akasha cuidado!

-Jukenho: Hakke Rokujoyon Sho (8 trigramas: 64 palmas)- con esa técnica, selló todos los puntos de chakra de Akasha, además de un gran daño en el cuerpo. -ni siquiera un vampiro experimentado podría sobrevivir a eso, tu Youki ya no puede fluir por tú cuerpo, **estás acabada**

-"maldición, ese vampiro es muy fuerte, incluso Akasha le rompió el brazo con esa patada, y no hay ningún signo de dolor en su cuerpo"-malditos... ¿Qué le han hecho a ese muchacho?

-¿Nosotros? Nada.

-¿Te sorprende, no? En cuanto entró a los campos de concentración, quiso escaparse muchas veces, eso solo causo que le enseñarán a no portarse mal. Un día le dieron una paliza de la que ya no se pudo levantar, ¿Pero qué crees? ¡El niño seguía vivo!- el vampiro seguía con esa mirada, inexpresiva totalmente -decidieron curarlo con todo lo que pudimos, lo habían dejado tan mal, que su sistema nervioso ya no respondía como siempre, además de que su memoria se había borrado por tantos golpes en la cabeza

-ustedes... ¡¿Cómo pueden hablar así después de saber eso?!- les grito, encogiendo los puños -...siempre nos han impuesto la creencia que los monstruos son monstruos, que han hecho cosas terribles, pero... ¿¡Acaso nosotros no lo hemos hecho?! ¡Ustedes son unos monstruos!- un chi, chi se escuchaba en el lugar, un rayo de energía estaba en la mano de Kakashi, corrió hacia ellos, pero el vampiro se le puso en frente y fue perforado -¡Raikiri!

-¡No puede ser! Cof...- uno de los ANBU fue perforado por Kakashi -tú... un clon

-ja, ¡Ya eres nuestro!- el ANBU de máscara de perro iba a comenzar con las 64 palmas, pero una patada de Akasha y este salió volando, además de que su máscara se desintegró.

-...Kai...- alcanzó a susurrar el Ninja que había sido perforado por Kakashi

-¿Qué? ¿Liberación?- los dos brazaletes que traía el vampiro Ninja, fueron liberados y se cayeron. En cuanto pasó eso, la playera y la máscara se rompieron, el aire se puso como loco e incluso todo se empezó a nublar. El poder que se sentía, enchino la piel de Kakashi y lo hizo sudar.

-...pobre chico- la pelirosada vio todas las cortadas, heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, además de las que tenía en sus mejillas.

-"dios... si esto le hicieran a..."- Kakashi solo pudo agachar la cabeza, al pensar en Moka, Kokoa, Naruto, Sasuke, Kahlua, incluso en Akua. -es hora de acabar con esto, sé que los ANBU morirían por hacer una misión, así que espero y esto sea sin rencores. ¡Raikiri!- el vampiro no hizo nada y se dejo perforar.

-**¿Eso es todo?-** el muchacho incluso jaló el brazo de Kakashi aun más profundo, brotando ese líquido rojo por todo su pantalón, ni Akasha creía lo que estaba viendo -entonces, ¿Puedo comenzar ya?- de un golpe lo mandó hacia una casa, destruyéndola en ese instante.

-"debo de acabar con esto, una patada y esto acabará"- ella frunció el ceño y fue a darle una patada a su adversario, pero él lo esquivó y le dio un golpe en el estomago, el cual nunca llegó, porque Akasha lo detuvo. La batalla siguió con muchos intercambios de golpes, Akasha estaba en desventaja, pues sin poder sentir el Youki de su enemigo no podía anticipar los ataques.

* * *

-ugh...-"esto no es bueno... puso un explosivo en mí cuando me golpeo... fue tan rápido que no lo vi... esto es inútil... no puedo salvar a nadie que está en problemas"- el hombre joven se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, en su playera había un hoyo, además de que estaba quemado en toda esa parte, se podía ver la carne de un color roja y oscura, pues estaba quemada. En su agonía, fue casi cayendo hacia el lugar de la batalla -"...este es mi destino... perdonadme, Obito, Rin... a pesar de su sacrificio... comparando mis acciones con las de ustedes... debo ser solo una gran escoria"- Kakashi se cayó, pero siguió viendo la pelea; Akasha estaba perdiendo, la fuerza de ese muchacho era brutal. -"...quisiera, por primera vez... hacer algo con mi vida, algo que no sea en beneficio de solo unos pocos, sino para todos..."- Kakashi pudo ver a sus compañeros de equipo, con las miradas serias.

_-es cierto... si desobedeces las reglas eres una escoria, pero... ¡Si abandonas a un amigo, eres peor que una escoria!- _los ojos de Kakashi vuelven abrirse y la imagen de Obito aparece en frente de él, ambos compartieron miradas y el más joven le sonrío, ofreciéndole su mano.

-"Obito, Rin... denme fuerzas..."- él la acepto y cuando por fin estuvo de pie, pudo ver que "la mano" que había sujetado, eran solo escombros apilados de la casa recién destruida.

* * *

-"este golpe lo decide todo"- ambos guardaron su distancia, pero antes de que Akasha se moviera, él otro ya lo había hecho, concentrando todo su poder en su mano derecha.

-Ka-Kakashi- Akasha se quedó en shock, él había sido perforado en su estomago, la sangre salía a montones -¡No, no tenías por que...!

-Aghht...- con un Raikiri más, le perforó el cuello al vampiro y este murió desangrado -tú... no puedes morir... no ahora

-¡Pero! ¡No hables!- ella lo sostuvo en sus brazos -no hables...

-no... mi trabajo está hecho... ya te lo había dicho, no tengo nada ni a nadie, cof, cof- Kakashi se abrió la máscara para que solo se pudiera ver su boca y poder escupir la sangre que salía por su boca -"...a Obito, ni Rin, no pude haberlos salvado... sin importar lo que haya hecho, pero..."-...al menos...te salve...- todo esto lo dijo en un susurro -...a ti...

Esta historia continuará...

* * *

**¡Kakashi noooooo! ¡Tú no! **

**¿Podrá salvarse? **

**Descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Saludos. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola a todos, este ccapítulo esta hecho con mucho esfuerzo, espero los disfruten. **

**Guest, ¡Ha sido un tiempo desde que no comentas! Hasta pensé que te había pasado algo o ya no te gustaba mi historia, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. **

* * *

**Capítulo 27: El amanecer de una nueva vida. **

Akasha tenía las manos llenas de sangre, de ese líquido rojo que tanto aman los vampiros, pero... Akasha no quería sangre en estos momentos, quería hacerse fuerte y tratar de no quebrarse en ese momento, pero fue en vano. La vampiresa empezó a llorar mientras escuchaba las últimas palabras de Kakashi. Ella tomó en brazos a Kakashi y lo cargo hasta la salida de la aldea; en el campo de batalla, había manchas de sangre, una casa hecha pedazos y el cielo se veía... triste.

-Kakashi... ¿Puedes...oírme?- dijo aun con lágrimas, mientras la luz de los ojos del Ninja seguían brillando.

-...sí... ¿Dónde...están los niños?

-a salvo, así que no te preocupes, todo está bien- dijo en un tono de confort. Mientras Akasha lo cargaba, Kakashi iba perdiendo el entorno en el que se encontraba, al ver al cielo, todo estaba brillante y con brillos amarillos decorando el cielo, su cuerpo le pedía que cerrará los ojos, y a pesar de sentir tanto dolor, no tenía comparación con el dolor de dejarlo todo atrás y todas las cosas que no haría.

-Akasha... tú...eres..tú tienes... un corazón noble

-gracias, Kakashi. Tú también tienes un gran corazón. Pronto llegaremos, así que no te sobreesfuerzes.

Kakashi apenas pudo sentir lo que paso después de eso. Akasha logró llegar con Moka y sus demás hijos, al principio ellos sonrieron, pero al ver al que traía en brazos, la desesperación invadió a los más pequeños, Akua estaba en shock.

-¡Kakashi-san!- Sasuke fue el primero en llorar e ir a tocar la cara del Ninja -¡Kakashi-saaaan!

-¿¡Qué les pasó?!- preguntó el rubio, sus heridas ya estaban curadas -¡Mamá!

-...Kakashi está... muy herido, esas personas eran muy peligrosas

-"Kakashi..."- Akua seguía en shock, después de todo, él era la única persona con la cuál se había abierto, hasta el punto de contarle su más íntimo secreto; la verdad sobre Sasuke.

-...Kakashi-san...- Moka, Kokoa y Kahlua también estaban llorando. El hombre logra escuchar esto y vuelve abrir sus ojos, una última vez.

-to..da..vía no

-¡Kakashi-san!

-por favor... llévenme con ustedes...- Akasha quedó viendo los ojos casi sin luz de Kakashi -"...en este momento...lo único que quisiera...es ver el amanecer"-...como en.. nuestras... misiones...

-está bien, vamos a ir. Escúchenme, vamos a ir corriendo lo más rápido que podamos, tenemos que irnos

-sí, mamá.

Y así lo hicieron. El peli plata estaba dando las últimas, la última oración que había dicho la había dicho para las personas que veía en su agonía: Obito y Rin, ambos ya fallecidos. No faltaba mucho para que amaneciera, de hecho, eso era lo que estaba por pasar. Akasha dejó el cuerpo en el pasto del campo en el que se encontraban, Sasuke estaba abrazando a Akua. Moka, Kokoa y Kahlua se abrazaron de Akasha, fuertemente. Ya no había nada que hacer, solo quedaba esperar los últimos momentos de vida de ese hombre, de ese hombre que quería cambiar el mundo, de ese hombre que les dio su confianza, de ese hombre... que hoy... no es un asesino, tampoco un héroe, él es solo... un Ninja. El niño rubio se acercó al cuerpo de Kakashi y se puso de rodillas.

-"Kyubi-san... por favor... ayúdalo, ¡Ayúdalo!"- rogaba Naruto.

**-Naruto... no puedo, estoy encerrado aquí en tú cuerpo. Ya de nada sirve llorar, se irá de este mundo en cualquier momento. **

-¡NO!- Naruto abraza a Kakashi -no quiero que usted muera...Snif...yo... ¡Voy a extrañarlo y voy a sufrir! No puede...¡No puede irse!- dicen que lo último que muere, es el cerebro, Kakashi escuchó y escuchaba lo que decía el niño.

-"...está bien Naruto, tú y todos... están bien. Es hora... de que por fin... me reúna con ellos, así que me voy... con cuentas pendientes, pero... con la conciencia tranquila... y eso es todo lo que quiero"- el corazón de Kakashi deja de latir y el poco brillo en los ojos de Kakashi... se desvanece al cerrar sus ojos.

-¡Kakashi-san! ¡Nooooooo!- Naruto en su tristeza, libera un Youki completamente poderoso, Akasha mira a Naruto y ve todo el poder que sale de él, pero este, no salía con descontrol, este era calmado y se empezó a acumular en una esfera.

**-este niño...está manipulando mi chakra y lo está convirtiendo en energía vital... ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera un vampiro podría hacer eso, tener esa manipulación del Youki, es equivalente a un poder que va más allá del S- **el zorro estaba impactado por lo que estaba presenciando, toda esa energía enorme se compactó en una pequeña esfera del tamaño de una canica. La vampiresa, una de los 3 grandes señores oscuros estaba completamente impactada, Akua también notó el poder de Naruto.

-"eso... ¡Eso es imposible! Acaso ese niño es... ¿El Shinzo? ¡No puede ser! Se supone que no es hereditario, pero no hay ningún vampiro que pueda hacer algo así"- la canica de energía se metió en la boca de Kakashi e hizo que su cuerpo tuviera un aura de color roja y esta misma fue levantando su cuerpo, poco a poco hasta que su cuerpo volvió a caerse en el piso. Naruto seguía en las mismas, pero siente la mano de alguien en su hombro.

-...Naruto...

-... ¡Kakashi-san!- Naruto sonríe y abraza fuertemente al hombre, sus heridas, incluso la quemadura que tenía en su cuerpo, todo se había curado. -¡Mamá, hermanos! ¡Kakashi-san está bien!

-¡¿Qué?!- todas vieron que Kakashi estaba vivo, se le veía cansado, pero estaba vivo -¡Está vivo!

Solo Akasha y Akua no entendían como había pasado algo así. Solo podía ser un milagro, esa era la única explicación que tenía Akasha, ni siquiera ella podría haber hecho algo así. Akua tenía sus sospechas, las sospechas de que Naruto era un Shinzo subieron hasta el cielo, ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Él lo sabía? Pronto tendría que investigar bien a Naruto, pero por ahora, lo pasaría por alto. Kakashi quedó viendo a Naruto, él no sabía como ni por qué, no sabía si Dios le había dado otra oportunidad o si ese niño era una deidad divina en forma de niño, él no sabía como agradecer. Lo único que él sabía... es que por alguna razón, él seguía con vida.


	28. Chapter 28

**Aquí ya con el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, de seguro que los dejaré con la intriga. **

* * *

**Capítulo 28: La decisión de Kakashi. **

La familia de vampiros siguió caminando para llegar a la mansión Shuzen, su hogar. Kakashi iba apoyado de Akasha para caminar, puesto que él estaba vivo, pero estaba muy débil y cansado. Naruto y Sasuke no podían estar más felices, ¡Kakashi estaba vivo! Por otra parte y no menos importante, el Kyubi estaba algo intrigado por lo que había hecho el niño, ni siquiera Akasha podría haber hecho tal cosa con su poder, de hecho, ningún Yokai puede hacer tal cosa sin perder la vida. Pero Naruto seguía vivo y más feliz que nunca.

-¿Ya estaremos cerca?- preguntó Naruto.

-yo creo que sí, recuerdo que pasamos por aquí cuando íbamos caminando para llegar a la montaña demoniaca- respondió Sasuke. Las cosas al fin estaban en paz, Akua seguía un poco preocupada pero al ver a Sasuke sonreír, le daba la seguridad de que Sasuke no se convertiría en un asesino, como lo era ella. Pero algo no le agrado mucho.

-¡Sasuke-chan!- era Kahlua quién abrazo al pequeño mientras la juntaba a ella, alejándola de Akua, quién iba a su lado -te quiero mucho, hoy tú nos salvaste, derrotaste a ese hombre malo tú solo

-um... sí, pero creo que ya estaba cansado por que todos lo vencimos juntos- el pelinegro se sonroja, mientras Kahlua lo junta hacia él.

-"¿Qué hay de mí, nee-san? No es justo, ¡Yo luche por todos!"- el rubio puso las manos en las bolsas y volteo hacia otro lado con disgusto. En eso, Akua le arrebata a Sasuke.

-¿Verdad que me quieres mucho, Sasuke?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-claro que sí, Akua-neesan- en eso Kahlua lo jala y hace un puchero -¡Ah! Claro que a ti también-"esto es malo, no quiero que se ponga a llorar por que eso me da miedo"

-"maldito Sasuke, antes yo era el favorito de Kahlua-neesan..."- Moka y Kokoa miran lo deprimido que está Naruto, Kokoa es la primera en abrazarlo.

-no hagas caso a Sasuke, tú eres mi héroe, Naruto-niisan- eso hizo sonreír al rubio

-onee-chan...- dijo con unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir -gracias- en eso Moka también lo abraza y junta su mejilla con la de él; por alguna extraña razón, Naruto y Moka siempre hacen eso y a los dos les agrada, según Akasha siempre han hecho eso, incluso cuando dormían en la misma cuna, sus mejillas estaban juntas. Tal vez eso explica por qué a Moka le agrada tanto hacer eso.

-tú nos das valor, nii-san. Para mí, siempre serás mi hermano favorito

-Moka-neesan...- dijo de la misma forma que hizo con Kokoa. Su madre los mira desde atrás y sonríe al verlos así, se ven más unidos que antes.

-Akasha... gracias- dijo Kakashi -algún día te lo pagaré

-no me debes nada, Kakashi-"al menos a mí, no. Pero tal vez a él"- pensó al ver a Naruto.

Después de un tiempo, llegaron a su hogar. Por suerte, Issa aún no llegaba del trabajo por lo que Akasha no le diría aún de su aventura con un extraño. El Ninja quería irse de inmediato, pero la pelirosada al ver que aun estaba débil, decidió mantenerlo en la mansión Shuzen un rato más, además de hacerle una transfusión de sangre, ya que ella tenía paquetes de transfusión de sangre.

* * *

Kakashi pensaba mientras seguía acostado en una cama con sábanas rojas mientras la sangre seguía pasando a su vena y sentía que sus fuerzas regresaban poco a poco. ¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿A dónde ir ahora? Rage sigue ahí, esperando por mí y por Akua: eso es lo que pensaba el Ninja. En este viaje se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba su tierra natal, además de dar una vista hacia el futuro, pero... eso no era la mayor preocupación que tenía en esos momentos.

-"ahora mismo... he revivido de la muerte, no le puedo dar otro nombre a lo que sucedió. Hasta este punto de mi vida, ¿Qué he hecho?"- se preguntaba mientras veía el techo y escuchaba las risas de la familia de vampiros -"¿Qué he hecho... hasta este punto de mi vida? ...esos niños..."- el hombre hizo una sonrisa mientras pensó en ellos: Moka, Kokoa, Kahlua, Akua, Naruto y Sasuke. -"Akasha, ¡Cuanta suerte tienes! Tú eres importante y valiosa, y no por haber derrotado a Alucard, sino por ser madre, en cambio yo... ¿A quién le importaría si muero?"- él medita sobre su vida, recordando la misma mientras el día va pasando rápidamente frente a sus ojos, hasta que la noche llega.

-Kakashi-san

-¿Qué pasa?

-descansa, ¿Está bien?

-sí, gracias Akasha. Me iré en la mañana- dijo amablemente

-no hay problema si te quedas un rato más, de seguro que Sasuke-chan se pondrá muy feliz.

-...sí, supongo- ella le dio una sonrisa y cerró la puerta. -Sasuke y Akua... jeje, al parecer ya te aceptan, Sasuke- el hombre se sienta y de su mochila de a lado de la cama, saca un papel y una pluma y se pone a escribir, al parecer una carta.

_Durante el tiempo que he pasado con ustedes, de seguro que ha sido muy corto, pero significa mucho para mí. Es en serio, cada sonrisa, cada puchero, cada risa y cada momento que pasé con ustedes, me hace sonreír y provoca una chispa en mi corazón. Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver, todos juntos o al menos, pueda verlos... tan grandes como espero que sean y con el gran corazón que cada uno de ustedes tiene. Pero antes de que acabe esto, Akua, cuida de Sasuke, y Sasuke, hazle caso a tus hermanas mayores y cuida de las menores, aunque sea un poco fastidiosa. Naruto no dejes de sonreír ni dejes que tú espíritu se venga abajo. __Kahlua, tú eres la segunda mayor y un poco infantil, pero debes asumir tú papel de hermana mayor y no dejar que ellos (Naruto, Sasuke, Kokoa, Moka) se peleen entre ellos. Recuerden que son hermanos, incluso si no son de la misma madre o padre, siempre estarán en el corazón del otro, siempre estarán juntos. Nos vemos, algún día. _

_Kakashi Hatake._

* * *

El Ninja se da un buen baño, se viste, toma sus cosas y se va. Sale de la mansión como todo un Ninja y antes de irse, se detiene.

-...adiós- Kakashi alza la mano en forma de despedida y continua su camino. -"ahora mismo, ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?"- Kakashi recuerda algo mientras sigue su camino.

_Flashback._

_-Kakashi, en este momento, ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? _

_-Minato-sensei, lo siento. Pero Obito comete muchas fallas y no es de utilidad en la batalla por los cascabeles. _

_-Kakashi, tú ya eres un nivel más alto de los normales. Pero tú no lo entiendes, ¿Cierto?_

_-¿Entender qué? Él no sirve, no es valioso_

_-ahhh- suspira -¿Sabes cuando una persona es valiosa?_

_-en el mundo Ninja todo se mide por fuerza, por tú participación en las misiones. De eso depende todo_

_-estás en un error. Deja de medir el valor de las personas por su utilidad, Kakashi. Si sigues así, te quedarás solo y no confiarás en nadie_

_-no necesito a nadie más, yo soy más que suficiente_

_-¡Kakashi! No puedes seguir pensando así, ya eres un Jounin, pero no tienes la mentalidad de uno_

_-¿¡Qué?!_

_-ahora mismo, ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? Tú deber como Jounin es ayudar a otros a mejorar, __no a bajarles el ánimo diciendo que no necesitas de nadie. Un día lo entenderás y te acordarás de mí cuando lo hagas._

_Fin Flashback._

-"en ese momento no lo entendía, pero hasta ahora... ¿Qué es lo que he hecho por el futuro, por los demás, por la nueva generación? Sensei... ¡Quiero hacer algo bueno con mi vida esta vez! Quiero intentar cambiar algo, quiero ser esa chispa que puede incendiar todo un bosque"- el tiempo se adelanta hasta donde Kakashi está en frente de una puerta -"con esta fuerza, no podre cambiar nada del futuro, no puedo hacer nada. Pero con su ayuda, tal vez...".

* * *

**¡Kakashi toma la decisión de cambiar el futuro! Pero... ¿De quién está hablando? ¿Quién es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarlo?**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Y lamento dejarlos con la intriga, pero me gusta darle emoción a la historia y dejar una pregunta al aire en cada capítulo, al menos en estos últimos sí. **

**Nos vemos.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29: Relación de hermanos.**

Kakashi llegó a una residencia lujosa y grande, toco la puerta y un niño de no más de 7 años, con cola, cabello negro y traje chino sin mangas le abrió la puerta.

-¿Uh? ¿Kakashi-san?- dijo un poco confundido

-¡Hey! Eres tú, la última vez que te vi estabas como de está altura- dijo tocando su cuello -jaja, creces rápido, Fong-fong. ¿Puedo pasar?

-sí, claro Kakashi-san- el niño le dio paso y en las escaleras habían bastantes guardias con lentes oscuros y traje oscuro además de la corbata oscura. Todo era de lujo ya que estaban en la residencia de los jefes de la familia Wong, en la que antes trabajaba Kakashi. -pensé que ya no eras de la familia, Kakashi-san

-sí, tuve que salir y tomarme mi tiempo. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero necesito ver a alguien importante

-ah, ¡Kakashi, eres tú!- dijo muy feliz de volver a verlo, el jefe de la familia Wong. Tenía el cabello bien corto de color negro, cortadas en formas de X en su cara, barba, camisa negra elegante y pantalones de vestir del mismo color. -bienvenido de nuevo, Kakashi

-buenas tardes, Wong Fei-Hung- el Ninja hizo una reverencia ante el jefe Yakuza.

-basta, no tienes por qué ser tan formal. Recuerda que siempre serás de la familia Wong sin importar si tienes que regresar a tú tierra natal, puedes venir cuando quieras

-gracias por su hospitalidad

-de seguro que estás hambriento por el vuelo, de hecho vamos a comer ahora mismo

-bueno, lo haré pero... ¿Él está aquí?

-ya sé a quién buscas. Y sí, está aquí.

* * *

Mientras en el castillo Shuzen, en la noche de la partida de Kakashi.

Sasuke ya se había acostado a dormir junto con Akua, ya era costumbre de que durmieran junto al otro; Akua lo abrazaba por detrás y el pequeño Sasuke sujetaba la mano de Akua con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-nee-san, ¿Kakashi-san se pondrá bien?- dijo un poco preocupado

-claro que sí, él es muy fuerte, se pondrá bien- ella apretó un poco su mano -no te preocupes, todo va estar bien por la mañana

-nee-san... tú... ¿No estás... celosa, verdad?- el niño tenía un sonrojo y se giro hacia Akua pero no la vio a sus ojos -digo, hoy... Kahlua-neesan y tú... bueno, no quiero que ustedes se pongan a pelear-"definitivamente no quiero que eso pase, Akua-neesan siempre es muy buena pero si se trata de pelear siempre mata al enemigo, ¡No quiero que eso pase!"- Sasuke niega con la cabeza varias veces pero su hermana lo detiene y le da una sonrisa -¿Uh?

-Sasuke, no voy a pelear con ella, si eso es lo que quieres

-sí, eso es lo que quiero. No quiero verte lastimada ni a Kahlua-neesan, aunque me da miedo cuando llora- los dos se rieron ante esto -es la verdad

-¿Yo te doy miedo?- Sasuke iba a responder pero prefiere no hacerlo ya que no está seguro de lo que quiere decir, ella lo mira a sus ojos rojos como los de ella -está bien si dices que sí, no soy la mejor hermana eso lo sé muy bien

-¡No! No digas esas cosas, Akua-neesan es muy buena hermana, siempre me protege, me enseña a defenderme... no sé muchas cosas, pero sé lo que es el amor y yo te quiero- Sasuke la abraza y ella se sonroja; esa calidez que hace mucho no sentía, vuelve a ella con mucha intensidad, Sasuke la quiere con todo el corazón, sin importar si ella es una asesina y le de un poco de miedo, ella sigue siendo su hermana. Su hermana lo junta en su pecho y lo abraza fuerte.

-te amo, Sasuke

-"esta es... la primera vez que me dice esas palabras, nunca me lo había dicho antes, nee-san... tal vez los demás no te vean como yo te veo... eres la mejor... de todas"-te amo, Akua-neesan, te quiero mucho. Tú nunca me vas a dejar, ¿Verdad?

-no, nunca, siempre estaré contigo- Akua también le dio un beso en su mejilla y ambos regresaron a dormir como siempre. Era increíble como de un completo diablo pasaba a ser una completa niña además de ser una hermana gentil y cariñosa, solo por Sasuke. Es como si tuviera dos lados, uno oscuro y el otro, uno lleno de amor, aunque no lo crean pero ese es el lado que Akua solo muestra con la persona más atesorada que ella tiene.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto, Moka, Sasuke, Kokoa y las hermanas mayores se pusieron de acuerdo para ir con Kakashi para ver si él estaba bien. Todos quisieron entrar al mismo tiempo pero no podían.

-¡Sasuke, quítate, yo entraré primero!- le dijo el rubio, no estaba muy contento con él. Sobre todo después de que le robó a su querida Kahlua-neesan el día de ayer.

-¡Claro que no, yo quiero verlo primero!

-¡Ya dejen pasar ustedes dos!- les gritaron todas, hasta que por fin lograron pasar -¡Kakashi-san! ¿¡Eh?! ¿¡A dónde fue?!- la habitación estaba vacía y la cama estaba bien tendida y sobre ella había una banda con cinta azul y el símbolo de una hoja en el metal además de otra cosa.

-¿Una carta?- Moka la tomó y leyó lo que decía mientras todos los demás se juntaron -para: Moka, Sasuke, Kokoa, Naruto, Kahlua y Akua. Kakashi-san se debió de haber ido y... dejo esto para nosotros

-¿Por qué se fue?- Sasuke se sintió triste

-tal vez la carta lo diga, sigue leyendo Moka-chan

-está bien- ella aún no abre el sobre ya que falta leer los que sigue.

_Antes de que sigas leyendo esto, espero que estén todos juntos para leerla. Y que cuiden muy bien esa banda que les dejé, en especial tú Sasuke, ese es mi regalo de cumpleaños, no sé cuando es, pero es para que tengas algo para recordarme- _ahora Moka abre el sobre y Sasuke sujeta la banda con sus manos y toca el símbolo de la hoja.

___Durante el tiempo que he pasado con ustedes, de seguro que ha sido muy corto, pero significa mucho para mí. Es en serio, cada sonrisa, cada puchero, cada risa y cada momento que pasé con ustedes, me hace sonreír y provoca una chispa en mi corazón. Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver, todos juntos o al menos, pueda verlos... tan grandes como espero que sean y con el gran corazón que cada uno de ustedes tiene. Pero antes de que acabe esto, Akua, cuida de Sasuke, y Sasuke, hazle caso a tus hermanas mayores y cuida de las menores, aunque sea____n____ un poco fastidios____os____. Naruto, no dejes de sonreír ni dejes que tú espíritu se venga abajo. Kahlua, tú eres la segunda mayor y un poco infantil, pero debes asumir tú papel de hermana mayor y no dejar que ellos (Naruto, Sasuke, Kokoa, Moka) se peleen entre ellos. Recuerden que son hermanos, incluso si no son de la misma madre o padre, siempre estarán en el corazón del otro, siempre estarán juntos. Nos vemos, algún día._

___Kakashi Hatake. _

Cuando Moka acabo de leer, una corriente de aire entra por la ventana y agita el cabello plateado de Moka y una pequeña lágrima llega a la mejilla de Kokoa, ella al saber que es de Moka le da un abrazo.

-onee-sama... no estés triste, lo volveremos a ver

-es una... ¿Despedida?- pregunto al aire, Moka -así es como suena la carta, parece una despedida

-¡Claro que no!- todas voltean a ver a Naruto, él más hiperactivo de todos y también, el más optimista -no podemos darnos el lujo de decir algo así, ¡Kakashi-san regresará! Tal vez tiene algún problema o lo están buscando justo como en la aldea demoniaca

-¡Naruto tiene razón!- dijo Sasuke -él volverá, siempre lo hace. Yo creo en Kakashi-san. No te pongas triste, Moka-neesan. Lo volveremos a ver

-espera, ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo?- pregunto Naruto

-pues, es que esta vez tienes razón

-¿¡Cómo que esta vez?!- el rubio se enojo y quedo viendo con odio a Sasuke

-¿Ya van a empezar?- la niña de cabellos platas se cruzó de brazos -¿No pueden estar tranquilos?

-¡Él empezó!- los dos se señalaron y las demás se rieron -¡Deja de copiarme!

-"esto es un caso perdido, al parecer, Naruto-niisan siempre tendrá a alguien con quien discutir, si no es Kokoa es Sasuke, ¿Ahora que sigue?"- en eso son llamados a desayunar y vaya que era un gran desayuno, era para hartarse de comida; Naruto y Sasuke se miraron con una sonrisa burlona -¡Ah no! Ni lo pienses, nii-san

-voy a ganarte, esto será un concurso de comida

-¡Me parece bien! ¡Yo voy a acabar antes!- los dos empezaron a devorar su desayuno como lobos hambrientos, hasta Akasha quedo impresionada de lo rápido que acabaron, de hecho, al mismo tiempo.

-oigan niños, ¿Qué no cenaron ayer?

-sí lo hicieron, mamá. Solo es que están... compitiendo otra vez- Moka tenía una gotita en la cabeza

-¿De nuevo?

-sí

-"Sasuke ya acabó"

-"Naruto ya acabó"

-bueno, creo que ya es suficiente ustedes dos- Akasha hizo una sonrisa pero no convenció a estos chiquillos

-¡Mamá, quiero un poco más!- dijeron los dos y empezaron a servirse más comida.

-pero, ¡Ya comieron demasiado!-"esto es demasiado, son como dinamita. Como madre debería de detenerlos, pero..."- la pelirosada quedó viendo a Akua que solo era espectadora y negaba con la cabeza al ver como se comportaban sus hermanitos, Akasha se acercó a ella -Akua, creo que ellos dos están compitiendo mucho estos últimos días

-sí, lo se. Pero no creo que sea algo malo, hasta es divertido

-pero eres la hermana mayor, esa relación que tienen no es muy buena, no pueden estar discutiendo todo el tiempo-"así era con Kokoa-chan"- las dos se quedaron viendo mientras Naruto y Sasuke quedaron con una panzita inflada y otro reto de parte de Sasuke hizo aparición: "¡Puedo beber más agua que tú!" -¿No lo crees?

-...

-¡No es cierto! ¡Yo puedo beber más!- las demás hermanas solo volteaban a ver cuando uno de ellos hablaba

-¡No, yo puedo beber más!

-¡Eso lo veremos!

-¡Cállate y bebe!- los dos se hartaron de tanto jugo de tomate y sus caras cambiaron de color -¡No puede ser!

-bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, creo que tienes razón. Pueden pasar cosas malas- Akua señaló al par de hermanos empujándose por entrar al baño

-¡Déjame entrar!

-¡Yo vine aquí antes!- gritó Sasuke, sin duda el castillo Shuzen cambiara de nombre al castillo de los gritos con estos niños

-¡Me vale, tengo ganas!

-¡Pues yo también!- después de mucho, Sasuke logra entrar y saca a Naruto a patadas.

-¡No! ¡Mundo cruel!

-em, Naruto-niisan, hay otro baño por allá- Moka señaló a mano izquierda y al rubio le brillaron los ojos

-Moka, ¡Por eso te quiero!- fue volando al baño y ahora sí, a todas les salió una gota en la cabeza pero después se echaron a reír. Desde la llegada de Sasuke y Akua, el castillo ha estado más animado de lo normal.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza, es en serio, pero estuve muy liado con una tarea muy importante y que vale muchos puntos, la verdad es que me dejan mucha tarea y les voy a ser sincero, no soy un estudiante modelo ni nada de esas cosas, soy muy desorganizado y despistado pero soy muy bueno haciendo esto y muchas cosas más, pero en serio lo lamento. **

**Espero les haya puesto sentimentales y que les haya echo reír un poco. **

**Nos vemos.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30: No hay vuelta atrás. **

Continuando con lo pasado en el anterior capítulo, el castillo Shuzen está bastante tranquilo y a pesar de que la partida de Kakashi les duele, tienen esperanzas de que regrese además de que lo hacen con una sonrisa, puesto que ya no están tristes. Kakashi ya ha hecho una decisión, pero... ¿Cuanto esta dispuesto a perder por eso? ¿Puede hacer lo necesario para lograr sus objetivos? Es hora de que se pruebe a sí mismo y lo descubra.

Ya es tarde y la familia Wong está comiendo junto con Kakashi, de hecho, están a punto de empezar. Había de todo, era todo un banquete. Comer con una familia mafiosa tiene sus ventajas.

-oh, veo que es cierto, que buena que estas aquí, Kakashi- el recién mencionado observó a un viejo de baja estatura, con el cabello largo de color blanco, lentes de lectura y unas orejas puntiagudas.

-Touhou Fuhai-sama, estaba esperando a que llegara- dijo amablemente y con respeto, Kakashi.

-de seguro tienes mucho de que hablar, pero comamos primero, muero de hambre- todos se sentaron a comer, pero como en la mayoría de las veces, el viejo robó la comida de la mayoría aunque a Kakashi no le pudo arrebatar su comida.

-jajaja, tan desesperado como siempre, Touhou Fuhai-sama- para la sorpresa de todos, el plato de Kakashi estaba vació -¡Ah! Fue una buena comida

-¿¡Ya acabaste?!- dijeron con asombro

-así es, estuvo delicioso

-"mm, no importa lo rápido que sea, de alguna forma no he logrado ver su rostro, otra vez"- el viejo comió tranquilamente, estaba decepcionado por no volver a ver el rostro de Kakashi, ver su rostro sería como un logro, ya que nunca se deja ver el rostro.

* * *

Pasado el tiempo, dejaron solo a Kakashi y a Touhou Fuhai. Por petición del ninja, fueron a una dimensión creada por el viejo Fuhai.

-bueno, ya estamos aquí, Kakashi, uh...- el ninja se había arrodillado en frente de él, en esa dimensión que era una copia exacta de Hong Kong -¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Touhou Fuhai-sama, necesito un favor pero antes necesito decirle algo muy importante. Quiero que lo sepa usted antes que nadie más.

-está bien- ambos se sentaron en un parque

-tengo la sospecha, no, tengo la certeza de que van a pasar cosas horribles en el futuro, puede que Alucard este implicado

-mm, ¿Alucard? Él ha sido sellado y Akasha protege ese sello en el castillo Shuzen, es imposible que salga de ahí- dijo con convicción

-no me refiero al original

-¿De qué hablas?- el ninja da un suspiro largo y después sigue hablando

-hace un tiempo, unos meses atrás, me dieron la misión de investigar a los responsables del asesinato de uno de nuestros miembros. Cuando encontré a los responsables reconocí al jefe de ellos, uno de los legendarios ninja de mi aldea.

-¿Y qué hicieron?

-han estado recolectando ADN de Yokai, cualquier tipo de sangre para metérsela a un humano

-¿Humano? Pero... es imposible, ninguno podría aguantar tantos tipos de sangre dentro de sus sistema

-pues encontraron a alguien que sí, resistió el ADN de muchos Yokais. Me enfrenté a él junto con mi compañero de equipo y apenas logramos salir vivos de ahí. Ahora mismo... no puedo detenerlo- él agachó su cabeza -incluso he visto el futuro por medio de una vidente, pero las cosas solo empeoraran

-debes calmarte, aun no es tan peligroso como crees, Kakashi

-Sí lo es

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- el ninja miró a otro lado

-porque sé a donde se dirige. Planea una guerra entre Yokais y humanos pero para hacerlo, necesita más poder, creo que irá al castillo Shuzen... ¡Por eso! Necesito volverme más fuerte, lo suficiente para destruir a ese monstruo... incluso si para eso necesito morir

-Kakashi...

_Flashback._

_Un hombre con traje de ninja, con sangre en las manos se recostó en el pilar de una casa muy lujosa, solo la luna iluminaba la oscuridad en la que se encontraba. Con cautela, entró en la casa y se las arregló para entrar y tomar __algo del refrigerador. _

_-solo quería algo de tomar... luego me voy a ir_

_-tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño, debes de estar hambriento, joven- dijo un viejo con una pipa en su boca -y herido, por lo que puedo ver_

_-no es de su incumbencia... ja, no necesita preocuparse por mí, él único que tiene que preocuparse por mí... soy yo mismo. ¿A quién le importa mi vida o lo que yo haga?- el hombre de cabello plateado bebió un poco más de alcohol del refrigerador hasta que se la acabó._

_-ve con más calma, joven. Estás en un error _

_-jajaja, ¡Por dios! Yo solo soy un asesino en un mundo lleno de miedo y traición, hoy... por fin me he dado cuenta de que mi vida no tenía ningún sentido. Mi sensei está desaparecido, mi aldea se está viniendo abajo, mis amigos, mi padre... todos ellos están muertos. La vida no tiene sentido si no tienes a nadie, tal vez... eso significa ser..._

_-¿Un Ninja?_

_-sí, lo ha dicho bien, anciano_

_-piensas que tu vida no tiene sentido y tal vez, tengas la razón. Pero tu eres joven, muy joven para morir, para dejar todo atrás_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que me queda?_

_-jaja, te diré algo que te ayudará- el viejo le dio la espalda -a veces, olvidar no es difícil, lo más difícil es volver a empezar. Tú estás a tiempo aún- el viejo sigue su camino mientras que Kakashi se queda pensando hasta que decide seguirlo. _

_Fin Flashback. _

-"esa fue la primera vez que nos conocimos, en ese momento no te importaba nada ni nadie, ni siquiera tú mismo. Pero ahora que te veo... has cambiado, es la primera vez que te importa tanto algo, Kakashi"- el viejo se levanta -¡Acepto! Te volveré más fuerte, Kakashi.

-gracias, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, quiero mejorar lo más rápido posible- el viejo lo pensó un poco

-para vencer a ese monstruo necesitas mucha fuerza y habilidades que superan las que tienes, solo nos queda un opción. La "técnica de modificación humana". Tendré que reconstruir tu cuerpo forzosamente y si falla, **morirás** . El éxito es muy bajo, apuesto a que tienes solo 5% de sobrevivir, eres mitad Yokai y humano pero no eres tan resistente, ¿Estás seguro?

El viento se agita y el Ninja mira al cielo con nostalgia pero hay algo que lo sorprende, él tiene miedo, miedo de morir; hace mucho tiempo que ya no sentía miedo de la muerte, él solo la estaba esperando ya que antes no tenía nada que perder. ¿Qué ha cambiado? Conocer a Akua y Sasuke ha cambiado su percepción de la vida, a una... menos vaga y más brillante.

-¡Hagámoslo!- dijo decidido, se quitó la mayoría de su ropa pero por ningún motivo se quito la máscara

-¿No vas a quitártela?

-jaja, no, nunca lo verás. Si muero, te dejare ver mi rostro, si es que muero

-jajaja, ¿No tienes miedo? Solo tienes 5% de probabilidad de vivir.

-...tengo miedo, lo admito. Pero... le hice una promesa a una niña- Kakashi hace una sonrisa -5% es suficiente, tiene que serlo.

-¿Estás seguro? Esta es tu última oportunidad para retractarte, no tenemos que apresurarnos en hacer algo tan arriesgado

-...- la imagen de Moka, Kokoa, Akua, Kahlua, Sasuke y Naruto aparecieron en su cabeza -"sensei, no sé si estás ahí, pero no ha habido un día en que no te recuerde desde que conocí a Akua"-por favor, no le pongamos más drama a esto, sigue. No tengo a nadie y no importa si muero, solo seré un muerto más. Pero, le hice una promesa a una niña y un Ninja, **jamás debe de retractarse**, es una ley.

-de acuerdo- así, su cuerpo se volvió el de alguien joven y le lanzó una aguja al hombro de Kakashi, él no grito de dolor al ver como su piel se puso rara y sintió como si estuviera taladrando su cuerpo, poco a poco.

-esta aguja pone innumerables miles de hilos por todo tu cuerpo, mientras más agujas te inyecte, más dolor sentirás y el número de agujas que necesito inyectar, es 109.

Las agujas siguieron entrando y Touhou Fuhai quería parar al ver el tremendo dolor que Kakashi estaba resistiendo, él quiso detenerse pero Kakashi le gritaba que continuara a pesar de los dolores que sentía, a pesar de que veía su vida pasar por su mente y estaba tirado en el suelo, quería seguir.

-esta es... la aguja final, Kakashi-"no puedo creer que haya aguantado tanto"-pero estás inconsciente ahora, esto... se acabó- el hombre se quito sus lentes de lectura y en su tristeza, vio que Kakashi seguía con los ojos abiertos. Él se acercó un poco a Kakashi -fue una buena pelea, Kakashi Hatake.

-"...así es... ¿Cómo acaba mi vida? Eso... es todo... no, no puede ser todo..."- en su agonía, Kakashi recuerda algo muy importante.

_Flashback._

_-¡NO!- Naruto abraza a Kakashi -no quiero que usted muera... Snif... yo... ¡Voy a extrañarlo y voy a sufrir! No puede... ¡No puede irse!- dicen que lo último que muere, es el cerebro, Kakashi escuchó y escuchaba lo que decía el niño._

_-"...está bien Naruto, tú y todos... están bien. Es hora... de que por fin... me reúna con ellos, así que me voy... con cuentas pendientes, pero... con la conciencia tranquila... y eso es todo lo que quiero"- el corazón de Kakashi deja de latir y el poco brillo en los ojos de Kakashi... se desvanece al cerrar sus ojos._

_-¡Kakashi-san! ¡Nooooooo!- Naruto en su tristeza, libera un Youki completamente poderoso, Akasha mira a Naruto y ve todo el poder que sale de él, pero este, no salía con descontrol, este era calmado y se empezó a acumular en una esfera. _

_Fin Flashback._

-"no... yo no moriré, no ahora"- Kakashi logró mover sus dedos y justo cuando Touhou Fuhai le iba cerrar sus ojos, él le detiene su mano

-¡Kakashi! No puede ser, tú...

-todavía... no estoy listo para morir, continua

-pero Kakashi, si sigues así- el Ninja saco fuerzas para, ante la sorpresa de Touhou Fuhai, insertarse él mismo la aguja en su corazón -estás loco...- Kakashi se tira al suelo pero sigue vivo, aún.

Al día siguiente, Kakashi despierta en una cama y el viejo está junto a él.

-por fin despiertas, Kakashi.

-sí... ¿Por cuanto tiempo dormí?

-para mi sorpresa, un día- el Ninja se levantó como si nada y al dar un golpe a su cama, un hoyo se hizo en ella.

-"solo he perdido un día, pero tú, Rage, me pregunto... ¿Si estás perdiendo algún día?".

* * *

En otro lugar, en un lugar oscuro, con cuerpos en el suelo llenos de sangre, había un hombre de cabello negro largo, todo su cuerpo era de color negro y sus venas estaban remarcadas de rojo además de que sus ojos estaban blancos, en frente de él, estaba Kabuto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, monstruo?

-te he estado buscando, quiero encontrar a alguien- Kabuto fue agarrado del cuello y al meterle cinco golpes en su estomago, el quinto casi perforó su carne

-¡Aghht! ¡Ahhhh!

-jajaja, ese día una niña me cortó en cien pedazos y no morí, creo que le llamaron Diablo Negro, ¿Dónde la encuentro?

-...no lo sé, puedes empezar en la familia Miu... ella trabaja ahí- pero fue azotado contra la pared -¡Te juro que no sé donde está!

-no mientas, basura. La única razón por la cual no te he matado es porque eres útil. Ella no está ahí, he investigado y matado a unos cuantos, ¡Ella no está ahí! ¿¡Dónde está?! Mi sangre no deja de agitarse cuando recuerdo esa pelea... me siento enfermo, solo me calmaré... cuando ella este muerta

-yo no sé... donde está...- dijo apenas, con una patada logro salirse de su agarre y corrió -¡Aghht!- pero una telaraña negra perforó su pecho

-no intentes huir...

-deja a ese chico de lentes, si quieres a Akua Shuzen...

-¿Quién está ahí?- dijo al ver a todos lados

-...nosotros podemos ayudarte, no estás listo para ir ahí sin que Akasha Bloodriver te de la muerte segura, ¿O sí?- de las sombras, Orochimaru salió con una sonrisa maniaca, sin duda no planeaba nada bueno. -tú me ayudas y yo te ayudo, ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-¿Qué necesitas?- con un apretón de manos sellan su pacto mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Orochimaru.

**¡Una alianza se forma entre las sombras!**

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza, me dio un bloqueo de escribir últimamente pero por fin pude acabar este capítulo, he estado pensando en la dirección que tomará esta historia en el futuro y por eso he estado sin escribir un gran tiempo. **

**Espero les haya gustado. **

**Nos vemos.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31: Sospechas. **

El Ninja conocido como Kakashi Hatake había modificado su cuerpo gracias a la operación de Touhou Fuhai, en la que casi muere y es el primero que logra sobrevivir a semejante técnica. Ahora posee extrañas marcas en su cuerpo además de una apariencia casi igual a la que tenía, ahora solo su cabello está algo grisáceo en vez de blanco como siempre, sus ojos también han cambiado a ser un poco grises. Esta vestido con una playera negra sin mangas de color negra, mostrando un símbolo rojo en su brazo derecho, lleva unos pantalones cafés con dos porta shuriken en sus piernas, botas negras con un cuchillo en ellos, sus guantes azules con un pedazo de metal en los nudillos además de su típica máscara cubriendo su rostro. Empezó a entrenar con Touhou Fuhai además de volver a trabajar con la familia Wong.

* * *

Mientras eso pasaba en Hong Kong, en el castillo Shuzen, en la noche, están pasando otras cosas, no tan importantes pero tampoco insignificantes. En la oscura noche mientras todos duermen hay alguien que aun continua despierto. Naruto se revolcaba en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño.

-"no puedo dormir... ¿Por qué? Tal vez deba de ir con Moka-neesan"- él se baja de su cama y se va a refugiar con su hermana, pegando su espalda con la de ella, pero nada cambió. No podía dormir, así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta por el castillo, mientras le agarraba el sueño.

* * *

Afuera de la habitación, Naruto empezó a andar por el corredor.

-"Kyubi-san, ¿Estás despierto?"

**-¿Qué quieres? Necesito dormir, sabes**

-"¡Duermes todo el día! Además, necesito... hablar con alguien"- el niño agacha su cabeza.

**-****bueno, ¿De qué quieres hablar?**

-"Kyubi-san, ¿Extrañas a tu familia? Porque debes de tener una"

**-jajaja, me conmueves, niño. No tengo familia, no recuerdo como llegue aquí. A veces tengo memorias de lo que pasó, pero soy demasiado viejo y no recuerdo muchas cosas. Y por aquí no hay lo que necesito- **eso interesó al niño y para ese momento ya estaban en la sala, acostado en el sillón.

-"¿Lo qué necesitas? Dices que hay algo que puede hacerte recordar, ¿Qué es? Tal vez pueda encontrarlo"- pensó con ilusión.

**-mm, no lo sé. Puede ser mucho trabajo para ti, pero te lo diré de todas formas. Hay unas piedras, llamadas Stelar, están hechas de cristales de chakra que son capaces de almacenar chakra y recuerdos**

-"¿Recuerdos?"

**-es correcto. Si meditas mientras tocas las piedras Stelar puedes obtener conocimientos y un poco de habilidades**

-"¿¡En serio?! Pero... ¿Dónde las encuentro y por qué crearon esas cosas?"

**-haces muchas preguntas-** dijo con pesadez, el zorro, eso solo causó una risa en Naruto **-las piedras ****Stelar fueron creadas para almacenar recuerdos o chakra para quién pudiera tomarlo, fuera advertido o bendecido con nuevas habilidades. Las creó el clan Uzumaki hace años y ese fue el propósito. Están dispersas por todo el mundo Yokai y tal vez una o dos en el mundo humano. **

-"el clan Uzumaki... ¡Que buen invento hicieron! Puede que haya alguna por el castillo Shuzen, mañana empezaré a buscar por los alrededores, de seguro encuentro alguna. Oye, Kyubi-san, ¿Cómo tomas la experiencia de esas piedras?"

**-solo tienes meditar y tener un control casi perfecto del chakra, en vez de concentrar tu chakra debes de atraer el chakra hasta tu cuerpo y es así como la piedra funciona- **en eso, Naruto oye un ruido y se junta a la ventana con cautela, el niño logra ver que alguien está corriendo por el jardín **-síguelo, podría ser un intruso**

-"no lo creo, debería de decirle a mamá"

**-¿Y dejar que escape? No, debes de seguirlo, no te preocupes, te cuidaré la espalda- **el niño se sintió con más confianza y sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo y unas orejas de zorro salieron de su cabeza, ya listo fue a seguir al intruso. Lo siguió como si fuera un espía y vio que entró a una cueva llena de candados, pero al ver su cara se petrifico aun más.

-"¿¡Akua-neesan?! ¿Qué está haciendo ahí? Es el lugar que mamá nos prohíbe entrar, ¿Por qué haría algo así?"- el rubio se escondió detrás de una roca al ver que Akua volteaba a todos lados.

A Naruto no le agradó mucho eso pero no quería meterse con su hermana mayor, así que se fue directo a la cama, a refugiarse de nuevo con Moka, esta vez si la abrazo, Moka se despertó por eso.

-Naruto-niisan... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo o algo así?

-¡Sí!- Naruto abrazó fuertemente a su hermana y Moka solo suspiró pero también le dio un abrazo para calmarlo -Moka, ¿No has notado algo raro en Akua-neesan?

-no, ¿No me digas que estás asustado por ella?

-pues sí

-nii-san, sé que ella da miedo... pero ella es así, creí que ya no le tenías miedo a nada

-pues sí...

-solo vuelve a dormir- Moka le dio la espalda con decepción mientras Naruto solo bufó y juntó su espalda con la de Moka, al poco tiempo, una cola de zorro salió y se puso encima de Moka, cubriéndola del frío.

-"nee-san no me cree y no creo que lo haga, si le digo lo que vi, me tirara a loco. Si se lo digo a Kokoa hará un escandalo y si se lo digo a Kahlua-neesan no me creerá"

**-¿Por qué no investigas por ti mismo? **

-"esa es una gran idea".

* * *

Con la idea en mente, se quedó dormido. Al día siguiente, Naruto despierta pero no puede zafarse del agarre de Moka, anoche lo había abrazado por al espalda debido a su cola de zorro.

-maldición, no me puedo mover sin tener que despertarla, pero no tengo tiempo que perder, nee-san muévete, despierta- el niño se escapó del abrazo y se fue directo a la sala. -"ahora investigaré a Akua-neesan y sabré lo que pasó anoche".

El niño fue hasta la habitación de Sasuke y Akua pero ninguno estaba ahí, buscó con mucha cautela por todo el castillo Shuzen pero no estaban en ningún lado, hasta que fue a las afueras del castillo y los encontró. Sasuke le estaba mostrando algo a Akua.

-¡Nee-san! He mejorado mucho gracias a ti, mira lo que puedo hacer

-bueno, enséñame- Sasuke hizo unas posesiones de mano muy lentamente y luego jaló bastante aire en su boca -¿Qué haces?

-Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu de bola de fuego)- cuando sopló el aire, una bola de fuego incendió los árboles y Akua se quedó impresionada por eso.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? Es la primera vez que lo haces, ¡Muy bien hecho, Sasuke!- Akua le alborota el cabello a su hermanito y ambos se sonríen, Naruto está impresionado por la técnica de Sasuke.

-"¿¡Cómo hizo eso?!"- Naruto dio un suspiro y Akua se dio cuenta y se giró rápidamente, Naruto apenas alcanzó a esconderse. -"¿Me vio? Maldición, ¡Debo de salir de aquí!"- Naruto se echó a correr pero a medio camino, Akua se interpuso en su camino -¡Ahh! Akua-neesan, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-esa debería ser mi pregunta

-¿Ah sí? Yo solo salí a caminar

-ajá

-bueno, ya vine, ¡Ya em voy!- el rubio le dio la espalda su hermana y se iba a echar a correr ero choca con Akua de nuevo, sus ojos rojos miran los azules del niño -¿Qué pasa?

-nada-"por un momento creí que tenías miedo de mí, pero no es cierto"- Akua hace una sonrisa y le pone su mano en su cabeza -no te preocupes, ya puedes irte

-sí, adiós nee-san.

* * *

Naruto salió corriendo y las sospechas eran cada vez más altas, había visto a Akua entrar en la zona prohibida y ahora a Sasuke sacando una bola de fuego de su boca. ¿Por qué él podía hacer eso y él no? ¿Y qué eran esas poses de mano? El rubio apenas y pudo aprenderse 3 posesiones de las 7 que hizo.

**-estás de incógnito, jajaja- **se burlaba el Kyubi

-...no sé como hizo eso

**-es un jutsu**

-¿Un qué?

**-un jutsu es una técnica especial Yokai, usualmente se les llama Youjutsu. Se manejan de distintos elementos, fuego, agua, aire, tierra y relámpago. También hay técnicas de que no son de ninguno de estos tipos pero igual son jutsus**

-¿Te sabes alguno? ¿Cualquiera puede usarlos?

**-haces muchas preguntas. No me sé ninguno pero no todos pueden usar los jutsus**

-¿Sabes? ¡Voy a entrar a la zona prohibida! De seguro mamá tiene unas técnicas secretas ahí y por eso lo tiene prohibido. ¡Voy a entrar y tú me ayudarás!

**Continuará... **


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32: Interpreta el Silencio.**

Anteriormente, Naruto habló con el Kyubi acerca de los Jutsus y sobre las piedras Stelar, creadas por el clan Uzumaki. La sospechas sobre la zona prohibida y sobre su media hermana, Akua, incrementaban más y más para nuestro pequeño protagonista. Todo era demasiado extraño, ¿Qué secretos escondía la zona prohibida que su madre jamás permitió que entraran?

-¡Voy a entrar a la zona prohibida y tú me ayudarás!- dijo para sí mismo

**-así que quieres que te ayude, ¿Eh? Hablas demasiado y muy alto. Esto no es tan sencillo como parece, tu hermana ya ha buscado entrar, tal vez hoy lo intente de nuevo- **el zorro insinuaba algo pero el niño asintió con la cabeza ante sus palabras **-si quieres saber sus intenciones, debes de encontrarla en el acto, sería más sencillo si nadie sospechara, así que no actúes extraño**

-está bien, hoy en la noche podré saber el secreto de Akua-neesan

-¡Naruto-niisan!- el rubio volteo para ver a su hermana menor, le hizo señas de que la siguiera -¡Hoy tenemos entrenamiento!

-¡Cierto! ¡Ahora voy!

* * *

No tomó mucho tiempo para llegar al castillo y los enfrentamientos de entrenamiento iniciaron. Kokoa se enfrentó a Moka y perdió fácilmente. A Sasuke le tocó contra Kahlua y perdió después de un golpe brutal, Kahlua ya estaba llorando en batalla, así que pueden suponer que las cosas se estaban poniendo serias, obvio que después de ganar se disculpó con Sasuke. Y ahora, era el turno de Naruto.

-muy bien. Ahora, Naruto, pelearás contra Akua, ya saben cuales son las reglas- dijo Issa Shuzen, la pelirosada puso sus manos en su pecho. El rubio tragó saliva al ver quien era su contrincante, Akua cambió su sonrisa a una mirada seria.

-"aquí lo podré comprobar, si tu en verdad tienes los poderes Shinzo, lo que hiciste con Kakashi fue algo imposible de hacer, algo que nunca había visto. Debiste de haber muerto, pero aquí estás, vivo"-no trates de contenerte en lo más mínimo

-¡Por supuesto que no!- él se puso en guardia aunque se mostraba nervioso -no creas que te tengo miedo... ¡Aquí voy!- el niño corrió hacia su oponente para atacarlo con todo lo que tenía pero Akua los esquivaba todos -"no puede ser, bueno sí puede ser pero... ¡No de esta forma!"

-"¿Eso es todo? ¿Dónde está su verdadera fuerza? Te voy a obligar a sacarla"

-¡Toma esto!

-¡Es una trampa!- a pesar de que Moka le advirtió, fue ya muy tarde para Naruto

-Youho Saishusui- la sangre salió disparada de la boca de Naruto y manchó a Akua en la cara

-¡Nii-san!

-"ahora... es un movimiento suicida"- los ojos de Naruto se pusieron rojos y a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía, agarró los brazos de Akua

-¿Qué?- el rubio estrelló su frente con la de ella, sus ojos rojos se encontraron y ella pudo ver algo que los demás no habían visto, los ojos de un zorro, en busca de sangre, de poder, de odio -"¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué clase de cosa eres tu?"- Naruto concentró gran energía en su puño, incluso el aire se concentró alrededor de su cuerpo y un aura se sentía en todo el lugar

-¡Está será la primera vez que te gane!- el golpe fue directamente a su cara y la sacó rodando mientras un hilillo de sangre salió por su boca, Naruto se puso de rodillas después de eso, su energía estaba casi en ceros -a-Akua-neesan... no puede ser

-ahh...- la niña de ojos rojos se levantó y estaba como en shock -"¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? Los demás no parecen notar nada raro, pero los ojos que vi no son normales, él no es un Shinzo... ¿O sí?"

-es suficiente- dijo el conde Shuzen al dar una palmada -descansen el resto del día

-Akua... yo, lo siento, no quería hacerte daño- el rubio le ofreció su mano ya sin sus ojos rojos, ella lo aceptó y se levantó.

-no hay problema, estoy bien.

-¿De verdad? En serio no quería... perdón

-es por entrenamiento, no te preocupes.

* * *

Naruto y sus hermanas se fueron a hacer las tareas domesticas del castillo. Después se pusieron a comer y luego a aprender un poco de inglés, ya que Akasha les enseñaba un par de cosas para su educación. Naruto era malísimo y todos se reían de él por aprender menos rápido que los demás, pero su madre siempre lo defendía.

-mamá, ¿Ya podemos ir a jugar?- Naruto hizo ojos de cachorro para lograr su cometido.

-pero si acaban de jugar hace un rato. También necesitas aprender estas cosas, ¿De acuerdo?

-...bueno, pero ya vamos 1 hora.

-oh,¿Ya se cumplió la hora?- la niña de cabellos platas iba a decir que no, pero Naruto le tapó la boca

-¡Sí, ya se acabó!

-¡Naruto-niisan! Eres un mentiroso, faltan 20 minutos

-¡Ayúdame!

-ya, ya, ustedes dos. Tranquilos, sólo los dejaré salir temprano por hoy

-mamá, gracias- el rubio abrazó a Akasha y ella aceptó el abrazo con las mismas ganas, ella amaba tanto a Naruto.

-pero mañana te debes de esforzar mucho más

-¡Por supuesto!

* * *

Ya afuera.

-bien, ¿A qué vamos a jugar?

-a las escondidas

-de acuerdo- aceptó Kokoa y todos la quedaron viendo -¿Qué?

-hermanita, ¿Te sientes bien?- Kahlua le tocó su frente pero Kokoa sólo bufó

-sí, estoy bien

-¿Segura? ¿No estás mal de la cabeza?

-¡Kahlua-neesan, estoy bien! Sólo que estoy de acuerdo con nii-san, es solo eso

-bueno... pero segura que...

-¡Ya basta!

-jajaja- todos se rieron de la situación.

-ya comencemos.

Todos se escondieron, le tocaba a Akua encontrar y como Naruto era experto en este juego, todos tenían expectativas altas de que Akua lo encontraría. El pequeño fue hasta las afueras del castillo, encontró una cueva, en la que Mizuki se había escondido para hacerle daño a Kokoa. Sin ningún miedo, entró a la cueva y se adentró en ella, como si algo lo estuviera guiando a seguir.

-¿Qué es esto? Siento que...- el niño se adentró más y vio en el suelo, un poco de madera.

**-enciéndela- **le aconsejó el zorro **-puedo sentirlo también, como una vibración en el cuerpo- **el niño la encendió con tan solo rasparla con la pared, todo se puso de color naranja, llegó al final del camino y ahí estaba.

-¡Es la piedra Stelar! ¡Encontré una!- Naruto, al tocarla, la piedra en forma de pilar, se levantó un poco y los círculos que tenía en medio, brillaron de color azul, alrededor de la piedra se pusieron pequeñas esferas azules, como el polvo estelar. Naruto estaba impresionado de lo que veía. -wow... increíble

**-muy bien hecho, cachorro. Has logrado encontrar la piedra, debo de admitir que no me lo esperaba. En fin, veamos que recuerdo tiene esta piedra, ya sabes que hacer**

-Ok- Naruto puso su mano en la piedra y cerró los ojos, el polvo azul fue entrando en su mano y el niño escuchaba una voz, la de alguien joven.

_-...ah, he logrado escapar de esos tipos, ¡Al fin! ¿Pero qué es eso? ¿EL castillo Shuzen? Mierda, no me puede ir peor. Ya he entrado en su barrera, no puedo salir... ja, pero no les dejaré a estos vampiros mi amado tesoro, __se la he robado __a un ninja, nadie debe de quitármela. Diseñaré un mapa para volver por mi tesoro... ¡Nadie lo encontrará en esta cueva! Jajaja, ¡Soy un genio!_

-¡Wow, genial! Un tesoro, aquí por el castillo. Debo de buscar ese mapa cuanto antes-"Kyubi-san, ¿Recordaste algo?"

**-mis recuerdos... están borrosos, necesito más tiempo, está piedra no tiene lo que necesito, no hay nada aquí**

-"lo siento, ahora iré a buscar el mapa del tesoro"- Naruto siguió buscando, hasta que encontró unas antorchas pegadas a la pared con un papel que decía "sello", él las encendió todas y una de las paredes se abrió, ahí estaba un pequeño cofre de color café y ahí estaba el mapa.

-¡Sí! ¡Le diré a los demás!

**¿Qué contendrá el tesoro? **

**Esta historia continuará... **


	33. Author Note

_**Author Note**_

**Hola a todos, sé que están esperando por bastante tiempo la continuación de este fic y de otros fics míos, lamento aun no poder escribir la continuación pero es que últimamente me he concentrado en un sólo fic y he dejado a medias los demás, ustedes saben que siempre pongo conti rápido y sé que eso les encanta, pero esta vez me disculpo por dejar de lado esta historia, pero no crean que he estado perdiendo el tiempo, estoy a la caza de nuevas ideas y espero que les guste lo que voy a poner después. La continuacion la pondré el Sábado o el Domingo, les AVISO es de todas mis historias, excepto las versiones en Inglés, porque eso es más tardado. **

**Por otro lado, me han enviado un review con una petición de RIAS de un crossover entre Elfen Lied y Rosario + Vampire, eh... Mira, estás de suerte, es un anime que me acabo de ver y aunque Elfen Lied sea más de pura sangre, muerte y romance, como que juntarlo con RV sería algo loco y un poco complicado, por las diferencias entre los dos animes, PERO déjame actualizar mis otros fics y dame 5 días para plentear la historia y busquen en mi perfil, ahí voy a poner la fecha de cuando ya tengo lista la historia. Tengo que aclarar, me gusta escribir mucho pero si no me he visto el anime, es muy difícil que lo vaya a escribir, esta es la segunda petición que me hacen y esta si la voy a hacer ya que si ví el anime. Si quieren alguna petición o no sé, un capítulo especial, con todo el gusto y si tengo el tiempo y las ganas, voy a complacer sus peticiones. **

**Hasta entonces, aguanten un poco más y les daré nuevos capítulos. **

**Saludos y disfruten sus vacaciones.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33: En busca del tesoro.**

Naruto había encontrado una de las piedras Stelar, creadas por el clan Uzumaki para almacenar recuerdos y experiencia, con el recuerdo en su mente y un mapa del tesoro en sus manos, fue hasta donde estaban sus hermanas, pues ya sabía dónde se habían escondido.

-¡Oigan, salgan todos! ¡Tengo algo mostrarles!- anunció con entusiasmo. Pero detenido por Akua.

-¡Te encontré! Sabía que ibas a salir tarde o temprano

-eso no importa ahora, Akua-neesan. ¡Mejor mira esto!- Naruto le mostró a su hermana mayor lo que había encontrado y las demás salieron de su escondite para ver el mapa, también Sasuke.

-¿Dónde encontraste esto?

-en una cueva, me oculté y al explorar me encontré con esto. ¡Es un mapa del tesoro!

-¿Y qué es el tesoro?- preguntó Moka, parándose de puntas para ver el mapa.

-ni idea, por eso lo vamos a buscar

-¿No te lastimaste al entrar en una cueva desconocida?- le preguntó un poco preocupada, Kahlua.

-no, estoy bien, Kahlua-neesan.

-"esto… ¿Cómo alguien pudo haber entrado ahí y todavía meter un tesoro?"- Akua miraba detenidamente con sus ojos rojos al mapa del tesoro, había ciertas simbologías que indicaban cosas obvias: era un pedazo de pergamino roto que mostraba una cueva (ahí está el mapa), una calavera de color rojo más adelante (Castillo Shuzen) y cerca de ahí estaba roto, pero había algo detrás de la calavera, era una X.

-¡Ahí!- señaló la más pequeña -¡Ahí debe de estar el tesoro!

-no lo creo

-¿Tú qué sabes, Sasuke?

-espera Kokoa- le regañó Moka –debe ser algo importante, además Sasuke es más grande que tú, deberías de escucharlo- la niña de coletas se resignó y dejo hablar a Sasuke. No sin antes hacer un puchero.

-bueno, aquí falta un pedazo del mapa, tal vez la X sea para encontrar la otra parte o tal vez sean dos tesoros o…

-bueno, bueno, eso no importa. Sólo vamos a buscar esa X y es detrás del castillo Shuzen, no perdemos nada

-pero ahí es el jardín, dudo que este ahí, ¿Y sí es en una de las habitaciones de ese lado?

Ante lo propuesto por Moka, se dividieron en dos grupos; uno de estos buscaría en el jardín y el otro, en las habitaciones de la parte trasera del castillo. El primer grupo lo conformaban Moka, Akua y Kokoa. El otro por Naruto, Sasuke y Kahlua. Se dedicaron a buscar muy bien por todas las habitaciones, revisando todo y dejando un desastre, que luego Kahlua tuvo que arreglar. El grupo de Moka fue más organizado pero de igual forma, fracasaron pues no podían registrar en todos lados puesto que matarían a las flores con pisarlas.

-esto no sirve, debemos ir con los demás

-tal vez ellos lo encontraron

_Con los demás. _

Todos estaban levantando todo el desorden que habían hecho, recogiendo la ropa, metiéndola en su lugar, cuando el equipo de Moka entró al cuarto.

-¿¡Lo encontraron?!- preguntaron con ilusión en sus ojos

-no…- todos agacharon la cabeza, de pronto Akasha también entró a la habitación.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-m-mamá… nosotros… estamos buscando un tesoro, mira- el rubio le entregó el mapa y Akasha se echó a reír.

-¿Es otro de sus juegos?

-¡No es un juego! Encontré este mapa por ahí y quiero encontrar el tesoro- Akasha se paró de reír y revisó bien el mapa y luego se los regresó.

-¿Hay algo que nos puedas decir para encontrarlo, mamá?- preguntó Moka.

-A menos que tuvieran el olfato de un lobo, jamás podrán encontrarlo- todos se pusieron a pensar en lo que su madre les había dicho.

-¡Earl Grey!- los seis niños fueron a donde estaba su mascota más fiel: su perro llamado Earl Grey. El canino sin duda tenía un buen olfato, ¿O no?

-¡Huele esto, Earl Grey! Nos ayudarás a encontrar un tesoro

-woof, woof- ladró le perro y empezó a olfatear el mapa, fue corriendo hacia al jardín y fue a escarbar y cuando llegaron, unas flores hermosas que le gustaban mucho a Akasha estaban hechas pedazos.

-¡NOOO, EARL GREY!- gritaron todos -¡ESAS SON LAS FAVORITAS DE MAMÁ!- ya era tarde y a pesar de que se agarraron de los cabellos y se los estiraron, no dejaron de pensar en su posible castigo. El perro sacó la lengua y ahí estaba, envuelto en un pedazo de ropa de cuero, la otra parte del mapa.

-tonto perro- dijo Naruto, llorando al estilo anime –mamá me va a matar, ¡Sobre todo porque yo tuve la idea! Este es mi fin… fue in placer de tenerlas de hermanas

-¡Naruto-niisan, no digas tonterías!- le regañó Moka, jalando su cachete para devolverlo a la realidad

-¡Tienes razón! Ahora que llegamos hasta aquí, no podemos detenernos-"espero que esto valga la pena"- ambos fueron hacia el punto en el mapa y al estar ya en frente, todos se quedaron viendo las cadenas –no… esta es… ¿¡El tesoro está en la zona prohibida?!

-¡No puede ser! ¡Akasha-san lo sabía!- dijo Kokoa –por eso se estaba riendo de nosotros

-"¡No! No pueden entrar"- pensaba Akua sin poder pensar en un buen plan –"¡Ahí no hay ningún tesoro! Sólo debería de estar Alucard, ¿O sí lo hay?"

-¡No Kokoa, ni lo pienses, nii-san!- Moka se interpuso entre la puerta y todos los demás –si mamá dice que no podemos entrar, es por algo

-nos lo insinuó con lo que nos dijo, creo que en verdad quiere que entremos- se defendió Kokoa con un muy buen argumento, pero Sasuke se puso del lado de Moka

-yo también estaba emocionado, pero no podemos entrar. El lugar puede estar lleno de trampas e incluso si Akasha-san ya sabía de lo que estábamos hablando, ¿No creen que debió de haber quitado el mapa?

-Sasuke-niisan…- Moka se sonrojo un poquito –"ya tengo a uno de mi lado, no va a ser fácil convencerlos"

-Moka tiene razón, además yo estoy a cargo- dijo Akua –nunca sabremos que hay adentro y así debe de ser. Al menos, hasta que nos dejen entrar.

Todos se resignaron, querían saber que era el tesoro. Pero cada quién tenía sus propósitos. Akua tenía más duda, ¿Quién pudo haber entrado ahí y salir así como así? ¿Y qué es el tesoro para que lo hayan dejado ahí? Por otro lado, Naruto no estaba contento por la decisión de su hermana, pero él entraría a la zona prohibida, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida, después de todo, también quería averiguar que hacia su hermana en la noche y hoy lo sabría. Posiblemente Akua tal vez sepa sobre el tesoro y no se lo quería decir a nadie, pero al parecer, ni ella había podido entrar aun.


End file.
